


Love Kills

by HoneyxHunter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Curse: Intimacy Craving, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OC centered, Sirens, my OC is bisexual as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxHunter/pseuds/HoneyxHunter
Summary: Two Sirens must find the Magical Beast who placed a curse on their bloodline. This involves becoming a Hunter and taking an item from the YorkNew Auction. 
[My OC tries not to fall in love with Leorio, but c’mon, it’s Leorio! I hope you enjoy!]    (ᵔᴥᵔ)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A backstory chapter! I just want you to get to know my OC's. :) Technically this is chapter 0. The real story starts next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> If you prefer an "M" rated version of this story, I've posted one on ff.net

It was a cold, rainy night when Terrance decided to tell his daughters about who they were, and where their curse began.

The two teens sat on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate warming their hands. Across from them was their father, who was surrounded in his own cloud of cigarette smoke.

The story was rehearsed several times in his head, but it still sounded off when he said:

“You are Sirens” and, “you're cursed.”

After a moment of confused stares, he began to explain more.

Several decades ago, their great-grandmother, who was a full-blooded Siren, fell madly in love with a simple sailor whose ship had crashed. The love was pure, and mutual. Turns out he had a thing for magical beasts. Little did she know, he was already married – or more accurately, endowed – to an Undine.

An Undine who enjoyed placing curses on others for centuries.

When said Undine found out about the affair, and discovered his mistress had become pregnant, she became _very_ angry.

She wasn’t even angry that her partner was in love with someone else. She saw it more as anger toward someone stealing something she owned.

In the heat of the moment, out of raw anger toward her thief, she placed a curse upon the Siren.

A curse that punished her for her love, and it would start with their baby.

_If her first child was to ever love anyone, even unromantically, the child would die._

The Undine made it a bloodline curse, and would travel through each firstborn child.

She laughed, and thought, “That’ll teach her to steal from me.”

And then a realization dawned upon her. There are plenty of ways to avoid the risk of love: seclusion, staying busy, constantly traveling…

So, the Undine placed another curse upon the firstborn: a craving of passion and intimacy as soon as they’ve reached maturity.

_Perfect_ , she thought, _this’d make it harder to stay away from love._

This made the Undine happy. In her eyes, it was a sufficient punishment to make their lives so troubling.

And when that first child was born, the Undine immediately slaughtered her former lover and the Siren who stole him. Just because she could.

The Siren's son was sent by other Sirens to the closest human-inhabited island, since he was only a half-blooded Siren, and didn't have his tail.

With the son, they left a book. A very special book his mother had incorporated most of her Nen into. It explained everything.

 

Fast forward to the son as an adult, suffering the inconveniences of the curse. The book explained to him what was happening, so he found it best to find new partners when his curse demanded it, to avoid the risk of love.

This led to an unexpected child with a woman he knew for a night. 

Giving the book to the baby’s mother, he leaves. He didn’t want to stay and risk love, even if it was toward his own child. 

 

Fast forward to his daughter as an adult. Her name was Reneé.

Her mother knows of the curses. Her mother has a plan, albeit a sort of abusive one.

When her daughter began to have the cravings, she hired a man to ‘tame’ her cravings. This man was Terrance.

The mother wanted to monitor their interactions, and instruct that Terrance must, in no way, be romantic with Reneé. Of course, she had to tell Terrance of the curse. She let him glance at the book which explained it.

And he knew what was at risk, but Terrance fell in love.

And then Reneé became pregnant.

Her mother wanted to terminate the pregnancy, to end the cursed bloodline. It made sense, but it made Reneé upset.

Terrance noticed how this made her feel, and being secretly in love with her, he suggested she run away with him.

“I promise to protect you, and the child. I promise you’ll finally be happy.” Terrance told Reneé. He never told her about his love for her, and she didn't love him, but she agreed.

The two ran away to a small but beautiful island, where she was truly happy. 

Two months later, twins emerged from Reneé. Seeing her daughters, she discovered something forbidden-- because she truly loved them. This caused her death minutes later.

 

Fast forward sixteen years later, when Terrance told them this story. When he finished, he looked to his daughter, Athena.

“Soon, this curse will affect you,” he said, “but that’s also where it will end.”

He then brought his attention to his other daughter, Nautica. They were twins, and technically, she was born after Athena, but he still felt this curse would affect her somehow.

“You and Athena will find the Undine and end the curse, with whatever it takes.”

Nautica’s eyes widened, and she found that she was slightly scared of the idea.

“But – how will we find her? How would the curse be undone? And – why us?” The words raced out of Athena’s mouth.

Terrance explained in detail what Hunters are, and how to become one. Their access to restricted information and locations was perfect for finding the Undine. Terrance informed them that he, too, was a Hunter. An Information Hunter.

He couldn’t give any answer to how it could be undone, but knew there was no other way. No Nen exorcist in the world wanted to dispel this curse when they found out it was made by an Undine. It was almost like signing off on their own death.

He then told Nautica and Athena that they were the only ones who could handle an Undine, since Undines and Sirens were categorized as Magical Beasts. They had the potential to be much stronger than even some of the greatest Hunters. It had to be them.

“When I feel you are ready, I will send you off to take the Hunter Exam. But first,” Terrance put out the cigarette he’d been holding, “I will train you both to be strong. Mentally, physically, and with Nen.”

“ _Nen?”_ Nautica and Athena asked in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Everything I've said/will say about the Undine or Sirens is referring to and inspired by the actual mythology, but some of it may changed to better fit my story.*
> 
> As of 1/15/18, this chapter has been changed entirely. Same concept, different writing style.


	2. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Exam has a few allies... Nautica runs into some of them. (literally).

Four years after their training begins, Terrance sends his daughters off to the Hunter Exam. He tells Nautica and Athena they’re ready– at least, ready enough.

Because he’s a skilled and knowledgeable Information Hunter, he knows exactly where the exam sight will be located this year. He urges them to leave immediately to have an advantage.

Packing their bags with a few random things they feel they might possibly need, they set off.

 

Thanks to Terrance’s information, they are fifth and sixth to arrive. After four hours, there’s barely over fifty people to arrive. It takes several more hours before there’s a few hundred people.

Nautica and Athena have taken this opportunity to eat a little, and observe the other applicants as they come in. Athena tells Nautica about her interests in a few applicants, but she finds more interest – a little too much, Nautica thinks – in applicants _44_ and _301_. The interest sparks when Athena notices they’re obviously Nen users.

 _44_ doesn’t really bother anyone. He sits against a wall, and shuffles a few playing cards between his fingers. He, too, is observing the applicants. He simply seems bored, and other than his appearance, Nautica can’t understand why Athena is interested in him.

 _301_ wears green, and has needles jammed into several parts of his face and body. His movements tick as he walks.

 _“Take out the needles!”_ Athena begs him. Her attempts to converse with the man are shot down quickly, so she opts for a nap.

Although they try to give a friendly vibe, no one dares to initiate interaction with Nautica and Athena. Not even the older man who hands out sodas to some of the applicants. In fact, it appears he’s been purposely avoiding looking in their direction.

 

A few hours later, the Phase One examiner introduces himself, commands everyone to follow him, and starts off.

Everyone follows immediately, with the exception of Nautica and Athena.

“Wake up! The exam just started.” Nautica says, shaking her sister’s shoulders.

After a few moments, Athena grumbles, and finally wakes up. Standing, she takes her time stretching the muscles of her body.

“Everyone’s already way ahead. Were going to fail and it’s only been two minutes into the exam!” Nautica says sternly.

Finishing her stretch, she glances at Nautica and laughs. “We better get going, then.”

Taking Nautica’s arm, Athena starts sprinting at full speed– which is impressively fast. Within a minute or two of running, they’ve already caught up to the group, passing through the slower applicants with ease.

“We can slow down now.” Nautica huffs. She believes they need to save their energy if they’re going to do their best for later phases.

“Uh, you can slow down. I think I want to talk to the examiner, get to know him a little.” She glances back and gives Nautica a wink.

An older man behind them stares at them so intensely that Nautica feels it, breaking her thoughts. She turns slightly, still in Athena’s grasp to glare at him, but he quickly looks away.

Her brows furrow in confusion, but quickly brings her attention back to Athena.

“I’m gonna go, okay? We should also use this time to find some allies.” Athena says.

She waits for Nautica’s nod, and then releases her hand, running faster to catch up with the examiner.

Between the two, Athena is the stronger runner, and Nautica is the stronger swimmer. Right now, Nautica has the disadvantage.

Nautica slows. She doesn’t know how long they’d be running, so she felt it was best to assume the worst.

Slowing her pace leads her to bump into one of the applicants behind her.

Nautica turns, genuinely concerned. “Shoot, I’m sorry!” she says, mostly out of reflex. She notices that she’s apologizing to two boys who appear to be not much younger than herself.

“Ey, watch where you’re going!” The one with glasses says.

Nautica scrunches her nose. _‘it was an accident, he doesn’t have to be a dick,’_ she thinks.

The blonde one gives his friend a mean look, and then gifts Nautica with a warm smile.

“It’s okay, really.” The boy assures, which earns him a smile from her.

“I’m Nautica. It’s my first year trying this thing, and I guess I’m kind of jittery. I’ve heard how rigorous it can be.” She says, realizing it sounds more like a lame excuse.

“It’s our first, too. I’m Kurapika.”

“I’m Gon!” Says a younger kid who Nautica hadn’t even noticed till now. She finds him adorable, and mentally questions why he's even allowed at the Hunter’s Exam.

A silence falls as the rude guy with glasses is expected to introduce himself. Kurapika nudges him in the ribs, getting his attention.

“Leorio.” He introduces himself with a huff.

Nautica gives them a warm smile. To her, they seem trustworthy, and despite Leorio’s grumpy attitude, she sees them as great allies.

One thing Terrance told her about the exam was that they’d need to find a few people they could truly trust. The first people Nautica runs into – _literally_ – already seem good enough to her. She hopes her judgment isn’t wrong.

“I’m here with my sister. If you need anything at all, feel free to ask us. Her name is Athena.” Nautica says.

“But how would we know who your sister is?” Gon innocently asks.

“She looks exactly like me.” Nautica smiles.

Which is true, they are twins after all. Their only physical differences are Nautica’s two-inch height disadvantage, their hair – Nautica’s always short and Athena’s long – and the fact that Nautica was very slender in comparison.

“Twins?” Leorio’s ears perk up in interest.

“See you later.” Nautica says before she sprints off to catch up with Athena and inform her on the potential allies.

So far, a lot of people gave off disturbing or ugly vibes, but Nautica’s gut tells her those three are special.

“She’s nice.” Gon says to Leorio and Kurapika. 

 

Catching up to Athena, Nautica notices she’s already made a couple of friends. She’s introduced to Satotz, the examiner, and some guy named Hanzo, who claims to be a ninja.

"Satotz is an archaeological Hunter! Isn't that something." Athena says as she bats her eyelashes.

"Satotz," Nautica pauses, "How long is this run?" She finally asks.

He laughs, and debates whether or not to give her a real answer.

 _"A while."_ He answers at last.

Nautica huffs, not expecting an actual time estimate. She doesn’t see the whole point of the first phase, other than testing their physical ability. There are no traps, no obstacles. It seems too good to be true. 

Nautica runs the rest of the several hours in silence, while Athena makes small talk with whoever is around.

 

At the end of the tunnel, Satotz doesn’t wait long for the remaining applicants to catch up.

Upon meeting him, Athena decided he wouldn’t be the one to sate her needs, but she’ll need to find someone possibly within the next day.

 

“I think I may have found potentially trustworthy allies.” Nautica remembers.

“Who?”

“Two people maybe a year or so younger than us, and an even younger child.”

“A child,” Athena says, voice flat, “as an ally? You’re not serious, are you?”

“I know how it sounds, but he’s made it this far, and something inside me is saying there’s more to him than meets the eye. You’ll understand when you see him.”

Athena nods. If Nautica trusts them, then she’ll trust them too. Heated from the run, Athena decides to take off her jacket.

“Alright then, where are they?” Athena asks.

“Nautica!” Gon calls out. They make their way to him as he stares in awe. “You really are twins! And you’re both super pretty!”

“This is Athena, and that’s Gon.” Nautica introduces the two. Athena gives Gon a warm smile, and brings her attention to the white-haired kid next to him. They both seem to be the same age.

“Oh – this is Killua!” Gon introduces. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two. Do you want some water?” Athena asks out of politeness. She noticed they were first to exit the tunnel, so they must be at least a little exhausted.

“No, thank you.” Gon says as Killua shakes his head.

Athena takes out a water bottle and drinks some herself, feeling her body heating up even more.

She realizes that it’s not from the run, it’s from her curse. She’s learned long ago that it has an effect on her Nen ability when she’s gone too long without intimacy.

A few moments later, Leorio and Kurapika walk over to where they’re standing. Leorio is now shirtless and out of breath, while Kurapika pants slightly.

Athena offers them her water, and Leorio takes it quickly without so much as glancing at her.

“Gah, thanks.” He says, and gulps the remaining water within seconds.

Looking at him sparks an interest in Athena. It’s a mixed feeling of curiosity and amusement. She wonders for a moment if he'll be the one to satisfy her burning hunger today.

 _“Yum.”_ She teases. This causes Leorio to finally look at her, reddening his cheeks instantly.

When their eyes connect, she gives a warm smile, putting him at ease. He doesn’t smile back- instead, his lips part open slightly as he gazes at Athena. He becomes curious, too. Why did looking in each other's eyes make them both feel so vulnerable?

"Athena, this is Leorio and Kurapika!" Gon says proudly. Athena retrieves the last bottle of water from her bag and hands it to Kurapika, who takes it with a 'thank you'.

"Satotz told me this was only the halfway mark of Phase One. Are you doing okay?" Athena asks, turning to Nautica.

"I'm just praying we get to swim the rest of the way." She sighs.

Nautica’s facial expression is enough to let anyone know she’s already tired.

"Half way?" Kurapika asks.

"Yeah, look out there." Athena says and points to the large wetlands covering the entirety of their view. "Sorry Nautica, no swimming."

She hears a groan come from behind her. "More running?"

Athena glances back at Leorio and laughs. "Can't handle it?"

Leorio grumbles something she can't hear clearly and faces away from her.

 _‘Big baby.’_ She thinks.

 

After the commotion with Hisoka and Satotz, they begin to run again. Still keeping up with Satotz, Athena notices how tired Nautica has become.

“You should get on my back.” Athena suggests. Without protest, Nautica hops on. “Be a doll, Hanzo, and carry our bags for us?” Athena bats her eyelashes at him, and he happily obliges.

The rest of the phase is too easy for Athena, since it only requires they stay by Satotz’s side. Even though it’s easy for her, the screaming applicants left behind are a reminder that most of the people there don’t have the advantages Nautica and Athena do. The immense amount of people no longer running alongside them makes Athena grateful she’s been training for all these years.

However, their newfound allies are apart of the group of people left behind. _So much for the alliance._ Nautica and Athena chat, and begin to consider Hanzo as a better ally, since so far he’s kept up as good as they have.

Once they reach the end of the phase, Nautica is put down. She uses the remaining time to stretch, and talk to Hanzo about being allies.

Waiting for the remaining applicants to finish, Athena decides to waste time by talking to Killua.

“You’re quite adorable.” She starts with.

Killua blushes a little and glares at her. “Shut up, I could murder everyone here if I wanted.”

Athena glares back, and considers his words. “Don’t you think a few of the other people here are capable of that very same thing? I see plenty of applicants who are just waiting for a phase that involves murder.”

As if on que, Hisoka arrives, carrying a passed out Leorio.

“Like him, for example.” She gestures toward the magician.

“So, you feel it too? Well, he’s creepier than anything, I guess.” Killua replies.

“Oh, yeah? I think he’s delicious.” She licks her lips to get a reaction from him.

Killua makes a gagging noise that causes her to laugh, happy she got the reaction she wanted.

“I didn’t take you as the type to be into psychopaths.” He says.

“I have enough love for all types of people.”

Though, this statement is wrong. It isn't love she has, it's _lust_ – but she won't tell him that.

Athena ruffles Killua's hair and walks to where Leorio is put down. Barely coming to his senses, he has to squint to be able to see her.

“That’s an eyesore.” She says, referring to his swollen cheek. She bends down to kiss it lightly, but pauses when she’s so close that his breath hits her skin. “Want me to help you feel better?” She whispers, lips hovering inches away from his. His face quickly turns red, and he’s rendered speechless.

By now, Kurapika and Gon have arrived, and are checking to see if Leorio is okay. Nautica notices their arrival, and smiles because her allies have made it.

“Maybe later, then?” Athena whispers, standing up.

She walks back to Nautica to see how she’s doing, since the phase tired her. Luckily, she’s regained her energy, since the second phase is starting soon.

* * *

Buhara and Menchi are introduced as Gourmet Hunters. Despite the snickering from other applicants, Nautica and Athena admire all types of Hunters. They believe every Hunter to be an outstanding one in their own way.

The examiners give instructions to cook pork, and if both examiners like the dish, the applicant passes.

As the phase officially begins, all the applicants begin running into the woods to catch a pig. Before Nautica can get too far, Athena grips her arm and stops her from going.

"Wait- I think I have an idea." Athena says. "I mean, I know you seen her temper growing just as much as I did." 

"Yeah, why does it matter. We just need to cook some pig and we pass."

"What if I-" Athena hesitates, the idea sounding dumb to her now- "improve her mood a bit. You know, get us on her good side."

Nautica raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to have sex with her?" 

"No, no, no. Okay, yeah. I mean if she's up for it, no harm no foul, right?"

Nautica sighs, crossing her arms. "I guess, why not?" 

Without hesitating, Athena walks up to Menchi, admiring her beauty. Nautica sits on a bench near the cooking stations.

“Something tells me you’re quite picky, and us applicants have no chance in pleasing you.” She says.

Menchi glances down from where she sits. “That’s for me to decide. Shouldn’t you be trying to catch a pig to cook?”

Athena gives a warm smile. “A bit bitter, aren’t we?”

“I’m bitter to the core right now. I can tell none of these brats have any respect for us Gourmet Hunters.” She says as she crosses her arms and huffs.

Athena steps closer, and sits next to her. “I doubt your core is bitter. Actually, I’d bet it’s quite sweet. Or- maybe just a little salty.” She whispers with lidded eyes. Menchi is caught off guard.

“Why don’t we see if I can please your … appetite?” Athena says as she tugs at the hem of Menchi’s shorts. She's completely oblivious to the fact that Buhara and Nautica can see and hear everything she’s doing.

Menchi’s green eyes go wide, and her cheeks turn a dark red. She places a hand on Athena’s, and gives her a stern look, trying her best to keep her composure.

“I’m your examiner!” She manages to say through gritted teeth.

“Are you saying you don’t want to blow off some steam right now?” Athena asks with a devilish smile.

Menchi fumbles with her words. “I– I didn’t– I do– it's-” She takes a deep breath and tries again. "It's not appropriate." 

“If you say so. I’ll go.” She stands and shoves her hands in her back pockets. After a few steps, she turns her head to look at Menchi. "The offer will still be on the table if you change your mind."

Menchi presses her lips together and turns her head, hiding the flush on her cheeks.

Returning to Nautica, Athena can faintly hear Buhara talking to Menchi, who teases her about the encounter.

“Real smooth. Now we've wasted time _and_ don't have a better standing with the examiner.” Nautica says, only half-way joking. She narrows her eyes at Athena, “Are we gonna cook or what?”

“Sure." She smiles.

They walk together into the forest to catch a pig and fail, just like everyone else. 

 

It comes as a surprise to everyone when the Chairman arrives and calms the situation, practically forcing a re-do. The do-over phase two goes smoothly.

It makes Nautica and Athena happy to know that their alliances are still on their feet. They begin to believe that there’s even more to them than they initially thought.

Now, everyone boards the blimp to be taken to phase three.


	3. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lustful curse is temporarily sated, and two interestingly strong people are encountered.

Everyone on board is given free time until 8:00 a.m. To Athena, the most tempting thing to do during this time is Leorio. If she doesn’t receive affection soon, her skin will feel like it’s on fire.

“Let’s go chill with the guys.” Athena suggests to Nautica.

“Sure. I’m guessing they’re hungry by now. I’m a bit hungry myself.”

They begin walking to Kurapika and Leorio, who are talking to an older man.

“Let’s all do our best.” The older man says to the two boys, ending their discussion.

Nautica and Athena, who are still walking in his direction, smile at the man’s positive words. As the man turns and walks toward them, he gives a mischievous smile. Just when they think he might stop to talk, he bumps into Athena’s shoulder hard.

“Get out of my way, you little slut.” He spits. Athena widens her eyes in disbelief at his words.

The two girls stop walking simultaneously and face the man, but he is still walking away. Nautica clenches her jaw, her emotions consisting only of anger now. Athena notices this, and knows if she doesn’t step in, things will get out of hand.

Immediately, she places a hand on her furious sister’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” She assures.

The man’s nasty behavior doesn’t really affect Athena, but the two sisters are very protective when it comes to the other. Had he done this to Nautica, Athena would’ve been furious too.

So she isn’t surprised when Nautica walks over to him and flares her aura, causing him to freeze at the feeling of it, and face her.

“What d–” He starts, but is interrupted by her fist harshly colliding with his mouth. Her conditions are complete, and no one is able to stop what happens after.

As her aura absorbs him, his eyes widen. All the blood drains from his face as her ability is activated. The man’s scream is hoarse and shaky as he scrambles to run away.

Nautica can manipulate one’s state of mind. The only condition that must be followed is to have direct contact, so that aura in the shape of a handprint could mix with her victim’s aura. Though, the state of their mind could only be controlled if they were within 20 meters of her.

It works like this: she can toy with someone’s emotions and alter what they think is real. For example, she could make someone believe they needed to cut off their finger if she chose to. Or make someone believe the world's most venomous snake is safer to play with than a puppy. Or perhaps, the more simpler things, like make someone happy.

What she did to the vile man is put him in the state of hysterical fear. Although, she feels like he deserves worse.

“Better?” Athena asks with a smile. Nautica unclenches her jaw and releases a breath of relief.

“For now. Let’s go find our allies.”

Nautica freezes, and her eyes lock on the person behind Athena. Chairman Netero stands there, with both hands behind his back. As he clears his throat, Athena turns to look at him.

“Almost all of these applicants don’t even know what Nen is, please do not cause any more commotion as long as you are on my blimp.” He says, mostly to Nautica. _“No matter how much they deserve it.”_ He then turns, and walks off.

“I’m not releasing that fucker until he fails this exam.” Nautica says in a serious tone.

“Good.” Athena chuckles.

 

Finally finding the room where their two allies went, they walk in to see a snoring Leorio and yawning Kurapika. Kurapika’s lidded eyes show just how beyond tired he is. The two girls sit directly in front of them.

“Thought you might be hungry.” Nautica says, digging in her bag and taking out four bananas. She hands two to Kurapika, and one to her sister.

“Thank you, you’re very generous. Sorry, I have nothing to offer you.” He says as he peels and bites the banana.

“As long as you’re our ally, we’ll share anything we have with you.” Nautica says, only to have him frown.

“Honestly, I’d much rather have you call us your friends.” He says, causing the corners of Nautica's mouth to curve upward. Kurapika abruptly tosses the other banana to Leorio, causing him to wake up grouchy.

“Ey, what was that for!?” He groans and scratches the side of his face. He sits up straight once he sets his soft brown eyes on Athena, causing her to laugh a little.

The corner of Athena’s mouth turns up, as she decides to play.

“Eat.” She commands him. He quickly peels the banana and takes a bite.

While Nautica and Kurapika begin to talk about the first two phases, Athena’s mind wanders elsewhere. She tries to think of a way to subtly ask Leorio to fuck her for her own selfish needs.

An idea pops in her head. She peels her banana and looks to Leorio, only to find him already staring at her.

Maintaining their eye contact, she brings the banana to her lips and begins to lick and suck on the tip of it lightly. In a matter of seconds, a bulge begins to form in his pants, meaning her plan is working.

Oblivious to what Athena is doing, Nautica begins to talk to Leorio, causing their tension to break.

 _‘Cockblock’_ , Athena thinks.

When Athena glances at Kurapika, he is already staring at her with a very confused look, blushing only slightly when their eyes meet. She then realizes she’s still sucking on the banana.

She quickly bites the banana, and offers an apologetic smile. Impatient, Athena stands.

“Nautica, I’m going to go cool off. It’s very hot in here. Okay? Text me if you need me.”

Understanding Athena’s needs, Nautica nods. As she leaves the room, she thinks of who to find next. Immediately, she has her answer.

Nautica turns her attention back to Kurapika and continues their conversation. She finds that they’ve been having a much harder time during the exam so far. Of course, this is only because the boys don’t have the advantage of knowing Nen.

“Well, we are friends after all. From now on, as long as I can help it, I promise the rest of the exam will go smoother.” Nautica says to the boys. Everyone smiles, and the atmosphere becomes a lighter one.

“Where are you and Athena from?” Leorio changes the subject of the exam to find more information about Athena.

"We're from a small island not too far from YorkNew city. Actually, it's so close to the city that we travel there every few days to walk around. Every day we're on our island, we're training. YorkNew is a nice break." I answer.

She wasn’t going to mention the fact that once Athena turned 18, they were mainly going to YorkNew so she could find someone to be intimate with. When the intimacy curse first affected Athena, kisses and touches used to be able to sate it just fine. As time went on, kisses weren't as intimate as they used to be. Eventually, they were going to YorkNew to find someone to have sex with Athena. Now she just works at a special club, where it’s easier and safer to find new people.

"How old are you two?" His question comes so quickly that it almost feels like an interrogation.

"We're 20." As he opens his mouth to ask something else, she quickly asks, "How old are you two?"

"17." Kurapika says.

"19." Is Leorio's response, waving his hand as if to dismiss the subject. "So, what's the deal with your sister, does she have a boyfriend?"

 _‘I should have known.’_ She thinks.

"She's not into relationships." Nautica says, not mentioning that it was because of Athena's curse to die if she were to love someone. It's too much to tell them about her sister’s ‘condition’. Although she trusts them, she doesn’t know them _that_ well.

"And what about you?" Kurapika asks.

She frowns. "I've never had one." Nautica felt it was much more complicated than Athena's problem.

She didn’t understand it, but she’s never had those types of feelings for anyone. No sexual desire, no romantic feelings, not even the feeling of love. Love towards family, nor herself. No one besides Athena knows that last bit. It was something like an extreme emotional constipation.

"You should get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She says quickly, not wanting to answer anything further. Too tired to disagree, they slouch against the wall and rest their eyes.

"Goodnight." Nautica says, and stands to go find Athena. It's been about thirty minutes since she's left, and by now she’s sure her sister is done 'cooling off'.

Just as she walks out the door, she sees the old man Tonpa walking her direction with an angered face. Once he notices her, she activates her Hatsu which is still connected to him, causing him to cower past her while covering his head.

In her opinion, he deserved worse than fear.

 

Meanwhile, Athena has already found the person she began looking for – and she already has him alone.

Before entering the room, she receives a text from Nautica, who wants to know which room she’s chosen for the two to sleep in. Sending a quick reply of the room number, Athena shoves her phone in her pocket.

Upon realization, she quickly takes her phone back out and sends her sister a text saying _“don’t come in”,_ and tosses her phone on the bed.

She turns to the man who enters, and asks again if he wants to do this.

The lustful energy is thick between the two. When she first met him, she began to flirt up a storm for this exact reason. He gazes at her lips and then into her eyes, and nods.

He walks forward, now inches away from her. His movement is soft and delicate as he caresses her face and slowly leans in to kiss her.

Athena quickly turns away from him, too impatient for a slow and sweet moment. Right now, all she wanted was release. Shoving her pants down, she bends over the nearest table and looks back at him.

“Just fuck me, please.” She begs Hanzo.

His hand that was once connected to her face is still frozen in the air, long after she’s left his touch. His hand falls as he inches closer to her again. Now behind her, his hands glide up her back, causing her shirt to raise and exposing her arched back. She closes her eyes and readies herself for him.

He begins to trail kisses up her spine. She sighs in relief, but jerks her body.

“Please!” She pleas.

She shoves herself backwards until her butt hits his body, his hard bulge pressing against her in glorious and relieving ways. She turns and glares at him, urging him to hurry.

The way she rubs herself against him, Hanzo is quick to forget the foreplay and pulls his pants down. Athena bites her lip and faces forward, ready for him to get to the point.

Closing his eyes, he enters her in a tantalizingly slow way, making her fingers and toes curl at the immediate relief. She begs for more, and he obliges.

With a fistful of her hair, he thrusts in and out of her so fast that her body jerks rapidly against the table. Happily, she begs for more as he owns up to his ninja speed.

A malicious grin spreads across her face as she relaxingly sinks onto the table, reveling in this delicious moment, glad to be temporarily sated of her lustful curse.

 

Nautica walks fast through the halls, searching for the room Athena’s in. When she finally finds the room, she sighs in relief. She feels sticky and dirty, and just wants to shower and sleep.

Opening the door, the first thing she sees is Athena bent over the table and Hanzo behind her, a fistful of her long black hair. He’s so caught up in the moment that he doesn’t even notice her presence.

But Athena notices her.

 _“Nau–ti–ca!”_ Athena yells and laughs at the same time; each syllable of her name being punctuated by the quick slapping of their lower bodies. All the blood in Nautica’s face drains.

 _“Fuck!”_ She yells as she leaves the room, slamming the door.

Nautica runs down the hall, and sits on a bench that’s placed in front of a large window. She’s never walked in on Athena before. She feels like she disrespected her privacy, and wants to apologize.

Looking at her phone, she notices the unread message from Athena that says, _“don’t come in”._

She slaps her forehead and looks out the window, gazing at the sparkling ocean below. After a minute of composing herself, she stands, walking to the cafeteria to stock up her bag with food.

* * *

There are only a few other applicants in the cold cafeteria. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Nautica sits at one of the tables. Her mind wanders to the exam; it’d been remarkably easy so far.

They were always told by their father that only the best of the best could endure and pass the Hunter Exam. Though, it was because of her rigorous training the exam feels like such a breeze.

She swears to herself that she’s going to use this advantage to make sure her new friends pass.

After twenty minutes, she begins dozing off into her third cup of tea. The two other applicants haven’t left, and are quietly chatting.

Suddenly, the doors to the cafeteria open, and Athena walks in and is practically glowing. She pours herself a bowl of cereal and sits across from Nautica. It’s obvious that Athena’s showered, by the oddly sweet smell that lingers from her.

“I thought you’d be here. You okay? I’m sorry about earlier, I thought–”

“No, stop. I’m fine. _I’m sorry,_ I didn’t read your last text before going in.” Nautica interrupts.

A comfortable silence falls between the two as Athena begins to eat her cereal. Suddenly, she chuckles, causing Nautica to look up at her.

“He was serious about being a ninja. He was fast paced, and barely lasted a minute or so.” She says as she rubs her tired eyes, covering her smiling face.

Nautica can’t hold back her laugh. “Must have not been a good one, he didn’t even notice me come in. I wasn’t even using Zetsu.”

“He was messy, too. It took me a while to clean up. I’d rate him three stars though, his technique was impeccable.”

Nautica smiles, not weirded out. In fact, she enjoyed hearing about Athena’s experiences, since she had none. She saw it as something natural and beautiful, but also something she’d never have.

“Anyway,” Athena changes the subject, “the shower was perfect, and you probably need one.”

“It’s all I was looking forward to.”

They both stand and put away their dirty dishes. The atmosphere in the cafeteria becomes colder.

Suddenly, a playing card flies fast toward Athena’s head. Without turning around, she reaches over her shoulder and grabs the card right before it can make impact with her skull and turns, throwing it back where it came from at full speed. The card is now covered in fire from her Aura.

The two girls turn to see the card, a Three of Hearts, wedged deeply into the table, still burning. The bloodlust in the air between the four people in the room becomes stronger than the two girls have ever felt. The other applicants stand immediately.

“I had a feeling you would not disappoint~” says Hisoka, holding another playing card. The man next to him holds two large needles in each hand.

A few seconds of raw bloodlust and silence passes between the four. Athena’s facial features are hardened, and Nautica tries to read the men’s intentions. They all look like they could rip each other to shreds any second.

To Nautica’s surprise, Athena's bloodlust disappears as she gives an innocent smile.

“Well, that was fun.” She says and walks toward the men, taking a seat at their table.

Hisoka calms his bloodlust a second later and sits, too, with a shit-eating grin on his face. After a moment, the remaining two calm their bloodlust as well, and sit.

Nautica and Gittarackur stare at each other in obvious confusion. Meanwhile, Athena and Hisoka stare at each other intensely.

“You were going to kill her. Why?” Nautica asks, breaking the silence.

“Now, why would I do that?” Hisoka coos, not breaking his gaze on Athena.

“He won’t kill us. Not today, at least.” Athena assures.

The card still burns on the table, already halfway gone.

“Let me guess, a transmuter and a manipulator? The fire is a nice touch.” Hisoka states in a matter-of-fact tone. “Oh, and don’t think I missed how you nearly gave that poor man a heart attack~” he says, turning his attention to Nautica.

“So what?” Nautica barks.

“Such a sour little fruit, aren’t you?” He raises his eyebrows. “Oh, come on. Let’s have some fun. I think we can all agree this exam has been rather dull so far. Why don’t we chat for a while? You fruits seem like so much fun.” He licks his lips, entirely interested in the two.

Nautica freezes. “Did you just call us fruits?”

“It depends what kind of fun you’re referring to.” Athena says, and by her tone, it sounds like she’s making a drug deal.

“Oh, all sorts of fun.” Hisoka answers. “I can’t tell if you two are ripe or not, and it’s driving me crazy.” The end of his sentence turns into a low moan as he closes his eyes and a shiver runs down his spine.

Athena smiles, enjoying the situation. Nautica stands, her chair screeching loudly across the floor as she does.

“Hopefully you won’t ever find out, you fucking perv.” She says, misunderstanding Hisoka’s term of _‘ripe’_.

Athena stands with her sister, and they both walk away. Hisoka’s low and deep chuckles can be heard throughout the cafeteria.

They’re silent as they walk to their room. When Nautica glances at Athena, she notices the smile still spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I support ace/aro people one-hundred percent, but Nautica is NOT ace/aro. Further explanation is made later in the story :)


	4. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick tower is a walk in the park. For Athena, that park just happens to be located in Hell.
> 
> Plus the boat ride to Zevil Island!

They arrive at Trick Tower later than initially expected, which allows them more much needed sleep. The only objective given to them for this phase is to reach the bottom of the tower.

Nautica and Athena sit at the edge of the tower, their legs dangling as they stare into the beautiful horizon in silence.

The four boys are looking for doors to enter the tower, since climbing down is not an option.

It’s about an hour later when Gon finds something. After he yells for his friends, they make their way towards him.

 

“You’ve found some doors?” Athena asks, and places her hands on her hips.

“Yes! We’ve found seven doors, actually. And they’re all in about the same area.” Gon says.

This can mean either two things: they all lead to the same place, or some are traps. With a little bit of thinking, the six aspiring Hunters decide to try the doors, and hope none of them are traps.

“We’ll meet up at the tower’s base.” Kurapika says with a light-hearted smile. The others nod.

“One.”

“Two.”

_“Three!”_

The six of them jump on their assigned door, anxious to see what’s beyond.

Athena and Nautica are pleasantly surprised to find that they’ve landed in the same room, however, there is no sign of the other four boys.

The cold, dim room is very small and round; no wider than six feet in diameter. A horrible room to be in for those who are claustrophobic.

Athena squats. “What now?” she asks. As if on que, a man on the intercom starts talking.

 

 _"My name is Lippo, and I am the prison warden here, and your Phase Three examiner. Luckily for you two ladies, your path chosen will only take a minimum of thirty minutes to complete. Do not be deceived, though, this path is far from simple._ _Underneath the floor you are standing on is a path straight down to the bottom of the tower and is completely submerged in water. You will have to swim straight down to pass. There are traps made inside, which will cause you to hallucinate if you are injured by them. Depending on the damage taken, the hallucinations can range from small to very heavy, and they will not go away until you take a dose of the antidote I have provided._ _In the middle of the room you will see two bags. The two items inside are: a syringe filled with the antidote that will stop the hallucinations, and a small mask that contains five minutes’ worth of air. The antidote must be inserted in the chest. Use them wisely! Press the button on the wall to your left when you're ready to begin."_ He turns the intercom off, leaving the room in complete silence.

“You have the advantage this round, you're the one who does underwater training.” Athena sighs, “and five minutes of air?” She pauses, holding up the breathing mask. “I can’t even hold my breath for longer than five minutes. What am I going to do?”

"During training, the highest I could do is fifteen minutes, maybe. I think I can do this, and if I'm passing, _you're_ passing too." Nautica sighs, "We're just going to have to swim really, really fast. We can do this, we can't back out now—literally."

The room has no exits, the only way out being down. They take off their jackets and shoes and place them in their bags.

Luckily for them, their bags have a waterproof feature. They place the syringes in their bags as well. They agreed that if they needed them, they would have to use them when they reach the tower’s base. Using it in the water would only slow them down.

A rope ties them together, to keep them from creating too much distance between each other. Nautica looks to her sister’s worried face. She places a hand on Athena’s shoulder and covers her in her aura, using her Hatsu to give her a confident state of mind.

“Thank you.” Athena says, and smiles.

“I can’t help our hallucinations down there if we have any. Are you ready?” Nautica asks. Athena nods.

“When I press the button, swim straight down and don’t stop. If you need to use the mask to breathe, do it while you’re swimming—we can’t waste any time. It’ll be easy for me to avoid any traps, so follow my exact moves.” Nautica continues.

She walks to the button and hesitates before pressing it, the floor slowly opening into two parts, exposing the way down.

They look to each other and simultaneously dive in, swimming down fast.

 

For about five minutes of swimming, there are no traps. Athena has used her breathing mask twice, for a minute total.

Several soft, glowing green wires connecting from wall to wall indicate the beginning of the traps ahead of them.

For the next ten minutes of swimming, the traps are simple, and easily avoided. Nautica has used her breathing mask for two minutes total, and Athena has lost track of how many times she’s used hers. At this point, Nautica is practically tugging on the rope because Athena swims much slower.

 

Five more minutes pass, and the wires become complex, and are no longer tied tightly to the wall, causing them to sway with the water’s movements. They probably have about ten or more minutes of swimming before they reach the bottom.

Suddenly, Nautica feels a harsh tug on the rope, jerking her back. She looks behind her to see a wire tangled around Athena’s ankle, causing it to bleed heavy. Athena kicks at it, trying to get it off, but it only makes it dig deeper into her ankle.

Hurryingly, Nautica swims to her and untangles the wire with her hands, the wire cutting her slightly in the process. They must be quicker now, because they’ll be hallucinating soon.

Nautica harshly tugs on the rope and swims down faster, barely missing every wire in her path. Quickly glancing back, she notices more cuts on Athena's body. Unknown to Nautica, Athena has hit every wire since she’s been tugging her.

And then it happens—the rope tugs again, and this time when Nautica turns around, Athena is screaming, clawing at nothing, trying to swim up. She doesn’t have her breathing mask anymore.

Athena’s hallucinations cause her genuine horror. She’s wasting her breath, and Nautica’s heartrate inclines, not knowing what to do. She decides to take out her mask to take a deep breath of air, and then tugs on the rope, swimming faster than she ever has. Athena tries—but fails—to swim upward, still screaming.

 

To Nautica’s relief, there are no more traps ahead now. She knows they’re close to the end. Looking back at Athena, she sees her body jerking. She’s no longer screaming— _she’s drowning._

Rushing to her, Nautica places her own breathing mask on Athena’s mouth. She stops jolting and holds the mask, taking deep breaths. When she looks to Nautica, her eyes go wide, and she begins to scream again, throwing the mask. Now, they have no more air.

With no time to waste, she grabs her hallucinating sister's wrist, speeding once again through the water. Nautica feels Athena scratching at her arm, causing her to bleed. Somehow, she felt her whole body being scratched at, the cuts burning and stinging her.

She sees the exit now. Actually—she sees ten exits. Ten doors are aligned in a circle, spinning. She thinks, _‘which one is the right door?’_

Athena is unconscious at this point. Choosing the door closest to her, Nautica pushes but it won’t budge. The sensation of burning scratches intensifies, the pain becoming unbearable. She hits it again, harder, her lungs beginning to burn.

Suddenly, a beeping noise is made as Lippo opens the door, spitting out the two onto the floor—hard. The door closes quickly, as to not spill anymore water.

Nautica falls on her back, her head hitting the tile floor hard enough for her to see black spots in her vision. She forces herself to roll over and look at Athena, who is still attached to her by a rope.

Nautica drags herself to Athena who lays five feet away, unconscious. Quickly, she begins to perform CPR. After a minute, Athena wakes up, eyes wide as she coughs up water. She begins screaming and crying, flaring flames of hot aura from her body. Nautica cries out in pain, and her eyesight begins to fade.

She reaches into her bag and grabs the syringe, fumbling with it in her fingers. She still has the sensation of someone scratching her, but by now has realized it’s only a hallucination. With all her strength, she stabs the syringe’s needle into Athena’s chest and pushes the liquid into her.

Athena stops screaming and her body goes limp. Nautica reaches into her bag and grabs the remaining syringe.

At this point, she can barely see. Not having the strength to stab it into herself, she points the syringe upright and falls onto the floor, stabbing the needle and injecting the liquid into herself. She doesn’t bother to give up. Her cheek kisses the floor, her head is pounding, and she can’t keep her eyes open.

Several hours later, Athena is the first to awaken. Weakly with stiff muscles, she walks to her sister and turns her onto her back; pulling the syringe out of her chest and tossing it.

“Nautica.” She croaks, throat raw from her own screams.

When Nautica opens her eyes, the brightness of the room makes her squint. She sees Athena standing over her, and the sight is like looking at an angel in heaven, despite the bleeding cuts and bruises still on her.

“Nautica, can you hear me?” Athena asks. When her sister nods, she hugs her, relieved. After a moment, she stares into Nautica’s eyes. “We did it.”

They both look to the glowing “Exit” sign at the far end of the room.

Nautica looks back to her sister and examines the damage. Five deep gashes rest on her body: around her ankle, her shoulder, two on her stomach, and one on her eyebrow—however, the cut on her eyebrow is colored with a bruise, showing it was a result of the fall.

Examining herself, Nautica discovers the scratches were only a hallucination. The only real damage done to herself was by Athena’s nails when she was freaking out from her own hallucinations.

Slowly, Athena helps her stand, and they walk toward the exit. As Nautica notices her sister limping, she puts Athena’s arm around her neck and supports her weight. When they’re close, the exit opens.

 _"Nautica, applicant 5, is the second to pass. Athena, applicant 6, is third to pass. Total time, ten hours and seven minutes."_ Lippo announces. Nautica pinches her eyebrows together, wondering how long they were passed out.

"My my, you've finished quicker than I imagined you would. I'm impressed." Hisoka says from the opposite side of the room. They walk over and sit on either side of him. Despite the incident last night, they don't distrust him. In fact, they’d rather have him as an ally than an enemy.

"You've taken considerable damage." He says to Athena.

Hisoka points his finger and traces it lightly along each of her major cuts. Athena winces slightly, but when he finishes, she is relieved. Her wounds are closed now. If someone were to take a closer look, they’d see a purple string of aura keeping them closed.

"I will keep them sealed until this phase is over. I wouldn't want to see my precious fruit die on me too soon. One of your friends is a doctor-to-be, he might have something to help. You can _repay_ the favor sometime in the future~."

Despite not knowing who Hisoka is referring to, she doesn’t ask him to elaborate.

“Thanks.” Athena smiles at Hisoka and closes her eyes.

She then falls asleep, leaning her head carefully against the wall behind her. Digging into her bag, Nautica pulls out her own jacket and places it on Athena to keep her warm. She also pulls out a dry shirt and puts it on.

“So, what’s the deal with that?” Nautica asks Hisoka, pointing to his aura keeping Athena’s wounds closed. She realizes this is his Nen ability.

He smiles like he’s glad she asked. “Bungee Gum, it has the properties of both rubber and gum.”

“That’s pretty simple.” She replies with a weak laugh.

“We can’t all have something as complex as your mind control~” he retorts.

“Would you like me to show you how it works? It’s much simpler than you think.” She says, covering her hand in aura and slowly bringing it towards him.

“I think I’ll pass~”

“You’re scared?” she chuckles, “that’s surprising.”

“I don’t particularly favor letting others take control of my mind.”

She leans her head against the cool hard wall and looks to the clock, which shows the abundant amount of time remaining before the phase has concluded.

Now, they wait.

 

During the remaining time, Nautica and Athena alternate between plays cards with Hisoka and Gittarackur, sleeping, and regaining their strength.

Athena can mostly heal her ankle with a healing ability she’s been working on, but the pain is so intense, she becomes exhausted before she can finish. She’s only an amateur at healing since the Hatsu wasn’t learned properly, but she figures she might as well _try_ and fix her ankle, since she’s practically out of the exam if she can’t walk.

Sixty-two hours later, they stand outside of the tower, relieved to finally breathe in fresh air.

They’ve just drawn cards, and Lippo says the number on their card is their target for the next phase. Slowly, Athena peels the seal off the card and grins, feeling like this will be an interesting phase. Nautica peels her seal and sighs at the number. They both stuff the card into their pocket and walk to the boat that will carry them to Zevil Island.

“I’m going to take my Bungee Gum off your wounds now.” Hisoka tells Athena in a monotone voice, and instantly she can feel her wounds sting, slowly opening.

She grits her teeth, “Who did you say could help me?”

He points to the tall man walking in front of them, Leorio. Athena points her finger in the air and uses her aura to spell out _‘yummy’_. Hisoka laughs, and nods.

“I can agree~” he coos.

 

On the boat, Athena immediately approaches Leorio—she can’t afford to lose blood again.

“Hey, Leorio.” She says, placing her hand on his shoulder and he turns to her, eyes widening as he stares at her bruised and bleeding brow. “I heard you–”

 _“Are you okay?! Why are you bleeding?!”_ he interrupts her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Unknowingly, he’s pressing into another one of her deeper cuts, causing it to sting even more.

She winces and tries to continue. “Well, actually I–”

“Stand still! I need to close that wound immediately!” He interrupts again.

He releases her shoulders and quickly opens his briefcase, pulling out the necessary tools for stitching up a wound. He cleans her eyebrow with alcohol and prepares the needle.

“This might hurt.” He says with a face full of concern.

He places his hands on either side of the cut and freezes. The heat radiating from her body causes him to move a hand over to cover more of her forehead. He squints his eyes, even more worried.

“You’re burning up, I think you might have a fever.”

It isn’t a fever, though. Athena knows what it is, but she really doesn’t want to explain it right now. Her skin becomes this hot if she goes too long without intimacy—it’s an effect of the curse. Usually, she avoids depriving herself, but for the past few days, she’s been cramped up in one room with other applicants.

Although, this isn’t the longest she’s been without intimacy. She shivers at the thought of the time her father conducted a two-week experiment on her, which main purpose was to see what happens when she goes too long without intimacy. Needless to say, she’d never think about doing something like that again, it turned out to be the most painful situation she could have been in.

“Trust me, it’s not a fever.” She looks up at him and presses her lips together. “I just need stitches.”

He contemplates this for a second and reluctantly shrugs it off, stitching her eyebrow quickly.

“How do you feel?” he asks when he’s done. She opens the camera app on her phone and looks at her eyebrow. A smile spreads across her face as she notices how neat and beautiful the stitches are.

“You’re going to make a great doctor, Leorio.” She tells him. “Thank you.”

He blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t remember telling you about that.”

“Hisoka told me.” She says. His eyes widen, and he becomes slightly horrified. “I actually came to ask if you could stitch up some of my bigger injuries. If it’s not too much to ask, of course.” She continues.

He confidently straightens out and smiles. “Yeah, just show me them and I’ll do it right now before we get to the island.”

As she unzips her jacket, his immediate response is to stop her action. “A—Athena, you’re not wearing a shirt.” He turns a light shade of red as he says this.

Athena looks down at her own body. “Yeah, _so?”_

Dropping her jacket to the floor, the sight of her wounds causes all the blood to drain from Leorio’s face.

“What happened to you in that tower?” he asks, voice low. “You should sit.”

He sits with her and repeats the process of cleaning her shoulder with alcohol and stitching it neatly. Athena notes the extreme caution and gentleness in his every movement. He finishes her shoulder and prepares a new thread.

“Your stomach might be easier to do if you stood.”

She nods and obeys him, standing immediately.

Up close, Leorio takes note on how surprisingly muscular her stomach is. He gets on his knees and begins to stitch, fully concentrated. As Athena looks down at him at work, her chest tingles and warms at the sight, and a chill runs down her spine, a foreign feeling to her.

Somehow, in this one moment, she knows he has so much kindness and beauty in his heart. She’s never felt this way just by _looking_ at someone.

“Athena?” He breaks her thoughts.

“Hm?” For some reason, she’s lost for words.

“I said you should be able to take these out in a week or two. Just be careful, you don’t want to reopen them.”

He finishes closing the second cut on her stomach, grabs her jacket, and stands. As close as they are, Athena looks up slightly to gaze into his eyes.

He hands her the jacket and she takes it, their fingertips brushing momentarily. They don’t break eye contact, and Athena’s cheeks begin to heat up.

_She finds herself wanting to kiss him._

“Leorio? Athena?” Kurapika says, standing beside them with Nautica at his side. The two quickly break eye contact to look over at him.

“Yes?” They ask in unison.

“Kurapika and I came to discuss our targets.” Nautica looks at Athena, giving her a look that says, _‘what the hell do you think you’re doing?’_

“Everyone’s already removed their tags and hid them.” Leorio observes. Only a few confident applicants have chosen to keep their tags on.

Luckily, Nautica and Athena already know exactly who their targets are.

 

“Speaking hypothetically, if any of you happened to be my targets, I wouldn't show you any mercy." Leorio says suddenly, most likely because he wants to appear bad-ass.

"Naturally. If you happened to be my target, I would say the same." Kurapika says, which makes Nautica laugh, and Leorio freak out.

"Those are some big words, guys." Athena interjects.

"Am I your target?" Leorio is still freaking out.

"I was speaking hypothetically." Kurapika smiles. "Don't worry, you're not my target."

"So, who _is_ your target, Kurapika." Athena asks with nonchalance. He doesn't reply and crosses his arms.

"Leorio? Nautica? Who'd you guys get." She asks.

Leorio hums, unsure whether to respond or not. “I don’t think I should say aloud.” What if the target was to overhear who was hunting them? It’d ruin his opportunity.

Athena huffs, finding their secrecy unfun. Not afraid of her target finding out, she digs in her pocket, feeling the card. Looking at Kurapika, she pulls out the card and showcases number _404_. His face is unreadable as he sighs.

"No mercy. Is that what you were saying?" She gives him a malicious smile and places the card back into her pocket. Kurapika looks down at his shoes, however, he is unfrightened. Although, _Athena is only partially bluffing._

"Oh, shit." Leorio mumbles.

Nautica clears her throat, gaining the three’s attention. She holds up her card with the number _6_ on it—her target being Athena.

“Well, this is going to be very fun then, isn’t it? Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you Kurapika. You’re my friend.” Athena says, trying to make him feel better. With a sigh of frustration, he walks away.

“I think I want to go for a swim.” Nautica stretches. “I’ll be back before we make it to the island. See ya!” She tosses Athena her bag, waves her hand, and jumps over the side of the boat and into the ocean.

Leorio rushes to the side of the boat and looks down into the water, panicking. “Is she crazy?! There’s _sharks!”_

Athena laughs, thinking about how Nautica is far deadlier in water than a practically-harmless shark.

“You’re so clueless.” She says, sitting. She digs into Nautica’s bag and pulls out a small plastic bag. “Want some pretzels?”

“Huh?” He looks down to Athena and sits cross-legged next to her. “Sure.”

She hands him the bag and while he enjoys them, Athena decides to ask him about becoming a doctor.

They end up spend the two-hour boat ride talking, their main topic being their childhood. He tells her about his childhood friend, and how that motivated him to become a doctor to treat people who can’t afford it.

“Wow, my dad would love you.” Athena says, accidentally thinking aloud. Leorio and her father are similar in the sense that they’re both soft people who come off as rude but, in the end, care about others well-being.

Leorio takes pride in her statement, and smiles like an idiot. He then asks her about her experience in Trick Tower. When she talks about it, his face reveals a spectrum of emotions throughout the story. He honestly doesn’t understand how Nautica and Athena are even alive, having nearly drowned and suffering major external and internal injuries.

When she’s done, she asks for his experience. He begins his story from the moment they parted ways on top of the tower.

The conversation goes on, and both are genuinely interested in what the other has to say, teasing each other when it seems fitting.

As the boat creeps closer to the island, they feel like the ride has been too quick—they don’t want the conversation to end.

 

Nautica climbs back onto the boat, relieved to finally swim after sitting on the tower’s floor for so long. She walks to Kurapika, who looks out onto the water by himself. From where he’s positioned, she wonders if he was watching her.

“We’re about a minute away.” She tells him, her clothes dripping water on the floor where she stands.

“You’re a fast swimmer.” He says, not looking to her.

“Lots of practice.”

“I hope we find each other on the island.” Kurapika says warmly. Observing her in the ocean leads him to believe she’s strong and quick—someone he’d want to accompany him during the phase if fate allowed it.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for you babes. <3 the fact that you're even reading this is exquisite to me.


	5. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of murder, a little bit of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags that Athena and Nautica will take are from applicants that did not cannonly make it to the Fourth Phase, but let's just pretend they did.

Now arrived at Zevil Island, everyone must wait their turn to get off the boat. Hisoka goes first and Nautica’s next.

“Text me as often as you can. I need to know you’re safe.” Athena says as she hugs Nautica.  

“Your skin is burning.” Nautica observes, releasing her. “You need to find someone soon.”  
   
“I have someone in mind, don’t worry.” She gives a smile. Nautica assumes she’s talking about Hisoka, since they’ve gotten along well during the past few days in Trick Tower.  
   
Walking off the boat, Nautica’s heartbeat begins to quicken. This’ll be the first time she doesn’t have Athena by her side. Although Nautica’s more than capable of doing this phase by herself, she lacks confidence as much as she lacks self-love.  

After a minute of walking on the island, Nautica thinks about her plan. Athena is her target, but if she takes her tag—assuming she can—it’ll be more difficult for Athena to pass. She wants them both to pass, so she opts for the plan that involves stealing three other tags. 

   
Nautica starts to jog, and then run, hoping to run into a body of water. She figures that’ll be her best attack area, since it’s very likely that people will search for a river to stock up on freshwater for the week. Plus, she probably beats any applicant when it comes to water skills. She came up with this idea when she swam on the way to the island.   
   
To her relief, she finds a large body of water in the middle of the island. Hiding her bag inside a nearby bush, she dives into the water. She swims around, memorizing the body of water completely.   
   
The water is deep, but clear, so she decides to wait until sundown to start her attack.   
   
   
When it’s almost fully dark out, Nautica’s prediction becomes true—someone has come to the river for water. It’s a man, though, not one she recognizes.  
   
The man is on his knees, bending to slurp the river’s cold water from his cupped hands. Quietly, Nautica slips into the water, submerging her body until only her eyes and the top of her head are visible.   
   
She leaks her aura, the entire body of water now claimed by her. When the man collects more aura-infused water into his hands and drinks it, Nautica’s requirements are met.   
   
She activates her Hatsu, and makes the man believe he _must_ go into the water. He immediately stops drinking water and walks towards the middle of the river. No one can tell he’s being controlled, not even himself.  
   
Nautica gracefully swims through the water, trying to stay as close to the floor of the river as she can, closing in on him fast. Grabbing his ankles, she drags him deeper into the water. His scream is only heard for a second before she grabs his neck and crushes his windpipe. With her hand still on his neck, pinning him to the bottom of the river, she digs in his pocket and finds his tag.

   
Pocketing the tag, she places her hand over his mouth and forces his head to the side to give him a quick death. When she’s completed her objective, she pulls him out of the water and places his body out of sight.   
   
She resumes hiding in the bushes, using Zetsu to hide her presence.   
   
No one comes to the river for the rest of the night, so she decides to check her phone for the time. Midnight, exactly. She tries to text Athena, but there’s no service.   
   
She sighs and pulls the tag out of her pocket to see the number _26_ , and places it into her bag along with her phone. A ping of accomplishment brings a small smile to her face. Patiently, she continues waiting in the bush.    
 

* * *

Meanwhile, Athena’s hunt has only begun. Her prey: Leorio.   
   
He isn’t her target, but she begins looking for him because she knows she _needs_ someone, and who better than her own ally? At least she knew she didn’t have to be defensive around him. He isn’t the type to betray.  

She finally finds him relaxing under a tree, stretching his long legs on either side of his briefcase. A beautiful, calm river flows softly not too far from him.   
   
Athena is about one-hundred feet away from him, hidden in the towering trees. She tries to think of a way to approach him naturally, rather than letting it look like she’s been hunting for him. The river is the best idea, since she’s in desperate need of a bath. Dry blood stains her skin and clothes from Trick Tower.  
   
Grabbing her bag straps, she jumps down onto the grass. When she lands, she feels a jolt of pain through her ankle—which isn’t fully healed yet.  
   
Nonchalantly walking in his direction along the side of the river, she stares into the moonlight-glistening water. Once she’s close enough—but not too close—she tosses her bag on the floor and starts stripping, facing the water.   
   
Her socks and shoes go first as she begins to hum. As she removes her pants, her humming becomes a hauntingly beautiful, yet almost angelic tone. She removes her bra and becomes loud enough so Leorio can hear her. At this point, she’s caught his attention. His eyes burn holes into her, and lust begins to consume his mind.   
   
She drops her panties and steps into the water, her burning skin feeling only slightly relieved by its cool temperature. She lets her hair down and steps deeper into the icy water. The waterline sits a bit below her hips, giving him a nice view.  
   
She decides to use her ability to heat the river, like a hot tub, hoping it would feel better for Leorio. She scoops the water with her hands and rinses the blood and dirt from her body. Still humming, she carefully rinses over the stitches Leorio gave her.   
   
“I know what you’re doing.” Leorio calls out in a know-it-all tone. He remembers how Athena was flirting with him on the blimp, a.k.a, the banana incident.   
   
Athena doesn’t pretend to be coy or surprised by his presence, there’d be no point. She turns to his direction and looks at him with lustful eyes. His face turns a shade of red as his eyes bounce from her breast to her face.   
   
“Join me, then.” She says in a husky voice, motioning to the river. By now, the water is so hot that steam is rising from the surface.   
   
Leorio thinks about this for a few seconds and considers how interested he is in her. If he’s telling the truth, he’s _very_ interested. If the first moment he met her was a flame, their conversation on the boat was gasoline. Decided, he stands and begins to unbutton his shirt.   
   
“I’m only getting in because I need to bathe anyway.” He lies.   
   
She smiles and turns away from him. “Of course.”   
   
She scrunches her face and holds back a whine, desperate for his touch. When she turns, she’s pleasantly surprised to see him now undressed and walking into the water, using his hands to cover his member.  
   
“Why is this water so nice and warm? Just ten minutes ago it was ice cold.” He questions.   
   
“Doesn’t it feel good on your muscles?”  
   
As she walks toward him, he takes a small step back, almost defensively.   
   
“Would you like a massage? I can imagine you’d need it after the last few phases.” She asks softly, trying to gauge whether he’s into it or not.   
   
He swallows his nervousness. He feels crazy for being naked with someone he’s just met. Despite it, he wants this. He wants to kiss her, to touch her, and hold her in his arms. He strangely felt comfortable around her—he was just nervous about messing this up. 

Little does he know, Athena doesn’t plan on pursuing anything further than sex—this’ll be a one-time thing, anyway. At least, that’s what she _thinks._  

When he nods, Athena resumes walking to him. He sighs and visibly relaxes once she places her hands on his shoulders, the heat radiating from her body being relieving to his sore muscles.

To her surprise, even though he isn’t necessarily touching her, the contact they have right now is enough for her body temperature to become bearable. 

Ten seconds into the massage and he releases a small moan, which he quickly tries to suppress.   
   
“Go ahead baby, let it all out.” Athena coaxes.   
    
He hums at her choice of words and turns to face her, now redder than before.  
   
“Athena.”   
   
“Yes, doctor?” She asks and moves closer, her body flush with his, giving her more relief.

“My turn.” He says. A devilish grin crosses her face.   
   
With her body so close to his, he becomes parched. He wants _more._ Athena turns away from him, her body still in contact with his.  
   
“Deeply, please.” She says.

He releases a groan—one that almost is not a groan, but rather a _“fuck”._ The moment feels to him like a wet dream rather than reality.  

Although she can’t see him, she feels him stiffen against her butt.   
   
As he begins to massage her, his touch drives her crazy. The only sounds echoing around them are her soft sighs and moans.   
  
_“Lower.”_ She commands.  
   
He complies and massages her lower back. His fingers are skilled, wonderful against her; so much that she momentarily forgets her main objective. He takes note of her reactions and becomes more confident in his task.   
   
_“Lower.”_ She whispers again and turns to her head to look at him.   
   
Athena gazes at him and their eyes meet with a fiery heat. Almost reflexively, she swallows. Still turned to look at him, she grabs his hand and guides it from her lower back to her navel, then upward, across her breasts, finally stopping at her mouth.   
   
She parts her lips and sticks a few of his fingers into her mouth, sucking on them while staring into his eyes. Leorio’s nerves go crazy—he never thought a first time with someone new could be this hot.   
   
Athena makes sure to put the full length of his long fingers into her mouth, which makes him squirm, their lower bodies rubbing against each other.  
   
Releasing his now wet fingers from her mouth, she brings them down south—between her thighs.   
   
“Here.” She says. “Is that okay with you?”   
   
He agrees and swallows, beginning to breathe heavily as he begins to circle his fingers against her clit, and then easing them into her.   
   
She sighs, and rests her back against him, breathing against his neck. 

“So slippery.” He mumbles to himself as he dances his fingers from her entrance to her clit.   
   
Confident in his moves, he brings his free hand up and pinches at her nipple, leading her to moan. His fingers move deeper inside of her, curling every few seconds.   
   
The heat rises to Athena’s face as a tingling sensation starts from the soles of her feet and spreads to her thighs and lower belly. She opens her mouth, forming a tiny _o_ , unable to make a sound.  
   
Catching her off guard, he graciously uses this opportunity to kiss her—a deep and wet kiss. Their tongues dance, his long fingers work inside her, and her body aches. Without meaning to do so, Athena begins to grind her hips against him. He groans with need and pleasure.  

When Leorio curls his fingers once more, she moans into his mouth, and her orgasm causes all her muscles south of her navel to tighten in a euphoric, blossoming way. When she comes down from the high, she’s no longer burning. Yet, she still has that desire; she wants him still, more than anything.  
   
Leorio releases her, leaving her to stand weakly on her own. When she turns to him, she sees him rubbing the length of his erection, wishing for release too.   
   
“I’ll take care of you.” She assures him, breathless.  
   
“Please.”  
   
Athena is no longer using her ability to heat the water, so it slowly returns to its normal icy temperature. Leorio grabs her hand, and hurries to get to dry land, the cool air hitting their wet bodies.

   
Quickly, she embraces him with another deep kiss, gently guiding him to the floor. Complying, he sits down as she straddles him, not breaking the kiss. The feeling of his hard cock against her stomach begs for her attention.  

Breaking the kiss, she grabs his thick, throbbing cock and plays with the head, wiping the precum around. She starts to kiss her way down his chest and torso, all the way down his thighs. In return, he groans and flexes his hips.   
   
Once she starts kissing and licking his inner thighs, she pumps his cock, rewarding her with even more hip grinding and moans. She looks up at him through thick lashes to see him already gazing at her.   
   
“Don’t tease me.” He shakily demands.   
   
Smiling and still maintaining eye contact, she slowly licks across the head and down the length of his erection. Gradually, she slides him into her mouth further and further, until Leorio gasps in pleasure.  
   
She dances her tongue along him as she bobs her head. At this point, Leorio is a flustered and panting mess. After several moments, she knows he’s close by the way he twitches inside of her.   
   
Without warning, she releases him from her mouth with an audible pop. This earns her a grunt and a glare.   
   
Quickly, she straddles him again, this time slowly lowering her body onto his twitching erection with a soft sigh. She feels the stretch of him inside of her but doesn’t stop lowering herself until she hits the base of his pelvis. As they both gasp, he grips her hips with both hands, cuing her to begin.   
   
She knows it won’t take him much more before he’s able to come, but she does this purely for her own release.   
   
She rides him, hitting the sweet spot inside of her every time. She does this fast and hard enough to bring her close to an orgasm, and it’s only been twenty seconds. With every slap of their lower bodies, Leorio is brought closer to release. He throws his head back and bites his lower lip, heat pooling in his lower stomach.   
   
“Look at me, Leorio.” She moans, and he complies.  
   
A moment more of gazing into each other’s eyes, flushed bodies, tightening and twitching is all it takes. Quickly, Athena grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him close to her, giving him one last deep kiss.  
   
As if that was the icing on the cake, his eyes shut and he stiffens, their kiss muffling his cries of pleasure. Almost simultaneously, Athena comes again, her lower body flexing and twitching against him.   
   
Exhausted, he collapses on the floor.   
   
“That was so,” Leorio pauses, trying to catch his breath, “hot.”  

Though, it could be considered more than that. It was also very, very intimate.

Athena lays on him with her eyes shut, body still twitching slightly from her lingering orgasm.   
   
Leorio begins to play with her hair, admiring the woman on top of him. She hums, and splays her fingers against his shoulders, feeling the curvature of his muscles while listening to his heartbeat.   
   
“You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs. 

She then realizes what she’s doing and stands, mentally punishing herself for the post-sex touches. It’s too romantic—something she tries so hard to avoid.   
   
For a moment, she admires the view. His lower body is slick with their juices. His body is quite admirable, and his face is glowing with a beautiful smile.   
   
She walks back into the water and cleans off—again. Once she’s done, she uses her Hatsu to quickly dry herself off and puts on clean clothes. Grabbing her bag, she starts off.   
   
“Wait, where are you going?” He whines. “You’re not going to stay? I was thinking we could team up.”  
   
Not looking back, she resists the urge to agree to the tempting proposal. Though, she fears that if she stays, it’d turn into something more than just sex.  

“Let’s do that again some time.” She says as if they’ve just finished a good game of chess.   
   
He lays there, dirty and naked, watching her leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect it to happen that quick?  
> This would probably be the opposite of a slow burn fic... it burns pretty fast. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. <3


	6. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual deception & Bungee Gum Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so because I don't know what you're into, I'm just going to warn you now that there's smut with Hisoka at the end of this chapter. If you'd rather skip that, the chapter ends where there's a "***".

The sun begins to rise, warming the island and waking most applicants. Nautica has been awake for a couple of hours, sitting in the trees to observe the surrounding area.

About three-hundred feet to her left, Gon standing by the water, swinging his fishing pole. He’s been doing this for quite a while.

She decides to stay out of his way, wanting him to focus solely on catching his target.

Bored of waiting, her mind wanders to Athena. She wants her to pass the phase, but she doesn’t it to be at the expense of stealing Kurapika’s tag. Out of everyone, she’s able to resonate with him the most, so she’d like to see him pass the exam.

She decides that after stealing one more tag, she’ll try to find Kurapika. That way, she might be able to keep him from Athena.

Something below her catches her eye. Looking down, she sees Tonpa with a man who has a monkey on his shoulder. Quietly, she lays on the thick trunk under her and listens in on their conversation.

“Hmph, you’re only worth one point to me.” Says the man with the monkey, letting go of Tonpa’s shirt.

“Since I’m not your target, and you’re not my target, we should team up. It’s more logical to work together in a phase like this.” Tonpa tells him.

“Hmm… you make a good point. Very well, old man. Who’s your target?”

 _“403.”_ Tonpa snickers.

Realization hits Nautica, causing her to widen her eyes. _403_ is Leorio, her ally. For a moment, she considers killing Tonpa to repay Leorio the favor of stitching Athena up.

The only thing stopping her is that she doesn’t know the two men’s skills or abilities. Fighting on dry land is when she’s most unconfident, so not knowing those two things only added to the fear—even though she was more than capable of winning.

Deciding it safer to stick to river attacks, she continues to hide herself.

“Well, we better get going then. We still need to look for my target, too.” The other man says before they walk off.

By the time Nautica glances in Gon’s direction, he’s already gone.

She huffs and sits up. Out of boredom, she goes through her bag and pauses when she feels the cold, hard weapon at the bottom. Picking it up, she examines it: her father’s bolo machete. She’d completely forgotten about bringing it.

The only reason she brought it is because she understood that Athena wouldn’t always be able to fight by her side in this exam. It gave her a sense of security—she knows that even if someone is stronger than her, she’d have the weapon as an advantage.

The branch she sits on shakes, causing her to quickly turn, pointing the machete at the applicant next to her. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even notice his presence prior to the branch moving. The applicant across from her is young and carries a bow and arrow—which is aimed right at her.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I already have six points. Just lower your weapon and I’ll let you go.” He tells her.

Nautica grips the machete tighter to stop him from noticing her shaky fingers. She thinks about it for a minute—he seems decent. Not the type to kill for no reason. If he really does have his points, she could use her mind control Hatsu to make him hand them over. She just needs to touch him, gaining his trust first.

She loosens her grip on the machete and slowly lowers it. He isn’t so trusting, however. He uses this moment of surrender to kick the knife out of her hands fast, knocking it into the river below.

He readies his bow again. Quickly, Nautica grabs her bag and dives off the branch as fast as she can, diving into the water to retrieve the machete. He fires his arrow, which barely misses her. Grabbing it, she swims away quickly without a scratch.

She makes a mental note to keep hidden until dark.

 

Meanwhile, Athena is barely waking up. Stretching she puts her bag on her back and begins to walk.

Now that her curse has been sated, she becomes serious about finding Kurapika.

If her assumptions about him are correct, then he’s going to put up a good fight before she can steal his badge. Athena predicts he’d be intelligent and quick, and a very interesting fight.

She begins to jog, waking her still sleepy muscles. For a moment, she thinks about the events of last night. She remembers the taste of him on her lips, and the feeling of his hands on her body. He was so gentle with her, so passionate.

The sound of her stepping on a twig breaks her out of her thoughts—now is not the time to get carried away.

She thinks about which way to go. Kurapika can be anywhere on the island, so where should she start?

She fans out her En to see if anyone at all is nearby. Calculating three people, she drops her En and dashes to the nearest body, which is someone in the trees.

As fast as she can, she climbs up the tree and tackles the person hiding, pinning him to the thick trunk. Just by the muscular structure of his body, she can tell it isn’t Kurapika.

“Athena?” Hanzo whispers, winded by her impact. She releases him and steps back.

“I thought you might have been my target, my mistake.” She says, turning to walk away and continue the hunt for Kurapika.

Before she can leave, Hanzo grabs her arm and spins her around to face him.

“Actually, I’m glad you ran into me. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that night on the blimp.”

Impatiently, she replies, “Yeah yeah, you did great. I gotta go.” As she tries to turn away, he only grips her arm more firmly.

“Athena, I haven’t stopped thinking about it. I really like you.”  
Pressing her lips together, she resists the urge to laugh. Quickly, she throws a punch aimed at his jaw to knock him out, so she can leave. Before her fist can make impact with his face, he grabs her wrist and brings her hand to his lips slowly.

He kisses her knuckles lightly. “Let’s team up.” He smiles.

She flares her fire-aura to burn the hand touching her and as expected, in pain, he releases her. She uses this opportunity to try and kick his head, but his reflexes are quicker. He stops her leg inches away from his face, holding it while passively staring at her.

“I forgive you. My target is getting away, please come with me.”

She sighs, “Fine.”

When he releases her leg, an idea comes to her. Placing her hand on his jawline, she leans in closer to his face. He leans in too, and their lips connect. He kisses her softly, moving his hands to her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She places her hands on the back of his neck, to deepen the kiss.

Now that he’s distracted—

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles against his mouth.

“For wha—”

She breaks the kiss and with all her strength, she pushes him off the branch. He lands on the floor safely, quickly preparing to jump back up.

Wasting no time, she dashes away and hopes he’s not crazy enough to follow her.

 

Until the sun begins to set, Athena spends the day walking around the island. One applicant tries to pursue her from behind, but she is easily able to attack him first. She decides to keep his tag, in case she really needs it.

Somewhere not far from her, Hisoka’s bloodlust is released. Since she’s felt it once before already, she recognizes it instantly. For a moment, she considers going to Hisoka, but dismisses the idea and prioritizes Kurapika.

Athena’s plan is simply to find Kurapika, check on Nautica, and then find Hisoka. She might need him later in the phase.

 

Now that the sunlight has completely disappeared, Nautica decides to come out from hiding. She’s cautious, not knowing if the guy with the bow and arrow is still nearby.

She hears shuffling to her left. A man, gasping and limping tries to hurry into the river. Nautica smirks at how easy he’s made it for her.

She comes out of hiding and dives quietly into the water. The man is waist deep in the river, frantically trying to scrub something off his legs. It appears he’s barely escaped someone with his life.

He doesn’t notice Nautica quickly swimming closer to him. Wasting no time, she grabs his wrists and pulls him down with one hand, and with the other, she punches upward, hitting his temple. _Once, twice, three times._ He stops moving.

When she pulls him out the water and checks his pockets, she doesn’t find a tag.

“Fuck!” She accidentally voices her thoughts.

“Who’s there?” A man calls out.

Nautica freezes, not knowing which direction the voice came from. When two men grinning ear to ear approach her, she becomes stunned—almost scared.

“Don’t hurt me, I don’t have any tags!” she says, trying to sound as pathetic as possible.

“Look at that piece of ass.” One of them snickers. “Come here girl, if you give me a good enough time, I just might let you go.”

Situations like this have happened to Nautica and Athena before, back in YorkNew. Catcalling, disgusting perverts who have no respect for women thinking they can demand sex. It usually ended in murder.

She resists the urge to display her anger. “R—really?” she stutters.

“Mhmm. Why don’t you come here so we can take turns with you?”

Her eyebrow twitches only the slightest. “O-k.” she says and walks toward them.

They pull at their zipper and buttons on their pants, ready to pull them down. Taking advantage of the fact that they’re distracted, Nautica shoves them, leaving a print of her aura on each of their chest. She activates her ability and makes them think the other is the enemy.

Like soldiers, they turn to one another and break each other’s neck in synchronization. When they fall to the floor, she searches them, only to find one tag.

“These fucks would have failed anyway.” She mutters.

Now that she has five points, she thinks about Kurapika, hoping Athena hasn’t found him first. She shrugs her hood over her head and sprints through the forest, in search for her friend.

About an hour of running later, she’s tired, and hasn’t found a single live person. She climbs a nearby tree and glances around to see if there’s any sign of him.

_Bingo!_

Immediately, she sees him walking with Leorio. Gaining a burst of adrenaline, she jumps off the tree and runs to where she’s spotted them. Within seconds, she’s next to them.

“Athena!” The two boys say in unison. Except, Kurapika says it in exasperation and Leorio says it with happiness. Kurapika gets into a fighting stance, his face serious.

Nautica freezes, taking her hood off and putting her hands up in defense.

“Oh, Nautica. I’m sorry.” Kurapika says and relaxes his body. Leorio becomes slightly disappointed.

“Have you two seen her at all? I haven’t been able to contact her.”

_And she doesn’t want her to take his tag._

“Luckily, I haven’t.” Kurapika sighs.

Leorio scratches the back of his neck and laughs. “I saw her last night. Don’t worry, she’s fine.”

“Did she take your tag?” Nautica asks, concerned.

“Er—no.”

Her eyebrows go up at the sudden realization.

“You had sex.” She says as a statement, not a question.

“Uh—Yeah.” He says, cheeks turning a little pink at the memory. Kurapika looks to him in shock, but quickly shakes his head and looks back to Nautica.

“Have you gotten six points yet?” He asks her.

“Five. What about you two?”

“I have six, and we’re looking for Leorio’s target right now.”

“I take it Tonpa hasn’t found you yet, Leorio?” She asks.

“He did, but we got the tag back and—wait—how did you know he was Tonpa’s target?” Kurapika asks.

“When I was hiding, I overheard him and the monkey guy talking about it.”

“You could have stopped him, too! What’s up with you and Kurapika just _letting_ me get tricked by them?” Leorio whines.

“You still have your tag, don’t you? Complaining about it won’t do anything now.” Kurapika huffs.

“Hey, it’s pretty dark, maybe we should just rest for now.” Nautica suggests, trying to calm the situation.

Leorio and Kurapika both cross their arms exaggeratedly and start walking in different directions.

Nautica sighs, “This is going to be a long week.”

 

The next day, Athena wakes up early.

Jumping down from the trees, she begins to walk. She munches on some dried fruit from her bag, starving.

Casually, she fans out her En but doesn’t sense anyone as far as it can go. She begins to regret leaving Hanzo, since she thinks he might have been a big help in finding Kurapika.

Becoming impatient, she begins to run.

A moment later, she hears talking somewhere not too far from her. She stops running, and creeps towards the noise.

When she’s close enough, she recognizes Gon first, then a dead applicant on the floor, and then Hisoka.

Gon looks beat, yet he still staggers toward Hisoka. Athena stops walking about fifteen feet behind Gon, when suddenly Hisoka punches him in the face.

He’s sent flying toward her. Luckily, she catches him, her arms hooked under his armpits, though, it’s enough force to make her momentarily lose her balance. He’s still awake, but he’s losing consciousness.

“I’ll only take it back when you’re able to punch me in the face, just like that.” Hisoka says.

Gon’s eyes shut, and his body goes slack in Athena’s arms. She lifts and carries him, one hand supporting his head against her shoulder. She has an overwhelming urge to protect him and keep him safe.

Distracted, she doesn’t notice Hisoka throw a card at her shoulder, perfectly cutting through all the stitches she’s been given a few days ago. She doesn’t lose her hold on Gon, but she screams from the severe pain. The card is buried deep inside of her, only half of it visible.

She lays Gon gently on the floor, along with her bag on top of Gon’s tags so they’re not easily seen. She stares into Hisoka’s eyes angrily. He appears nonchalant, but his bloodlust says otherwise.

“How convenient of you to be here. I’ve been holding down this bloodlust for a while now, and that did nothing to calm it. Why don’t you _play_ with me, Athena?” He practically moans her name.

“I don’t think you’re giving me an option.” She says, gripping the card in her shoulder. It’s deep, and has probably hit a major artery. When she pulls it out, blood is practically waterfalling down her arm. If a fight is what he wants, she needs to stop the bleeding first.

Flames of hot aura surround her right hand as she mentally prepares herself for the pain that will come next. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she burns the deadly wound. A loud cry that will leave her throat sore escapes her, and hot tears streak down her cheeks.

She moves her hand and the bleeding has stopped, but now she has a handprint of burned flesh on her shoulder.

She’s never had to cauterize herself—let alone intentionally burn herself—but her father advised her it would help in a situation where she needed heavy bleeding to stop.

“Oh, my. Now _that_ was a lovely sight~ Are you ready now?” He coos.

She breathes heavy now, her adrenaline high. Five more cards appear in both of his hands, and with a quick flick of his wrist, they’re flying at her.

She flares her whole body in the hottest aura she can manage for the short time the cards are in the air, and they all incinerate before touching her skin.

"Hot~" Hisoka chuckles.

She steps over Gon, and they both walk toward each other, stopping inches away from each other’s face. None of them move, and they’re both panting. Hisoka finally lets his emotions show, giving a malicious smile.

He uses this window to kick her, hard, on the side of the stomach. The force sends her to the side, but she quickly regains her balance and flares the aura in her hands. He faces her, unmoving.

She can’t predict how the fight will end, but considering his bloodlust, she decides to set her objective to killing him.

Hisoka feels her resolve, and hums happily. This makes her scowl.

She dashes to his side and kicks him hard in the ribs, which crack on impact. Though, with Hisoka's pain tolerance, it won't even so much as bring a tear to his eye. To end him, she attempts to use her flaming hot hands to burn his face and break his neck at the same time.

Immediately, to her surprise, her flames don’t appear to be hurting him at all. He turns and shoves her away with a smirk on his face.

She attempts to burn him once more by throwing an even hotter fist to his face.

Inches before her fist connects with his nose, he grabs her hands and holds it in place. The fire isn’t giving him pain, according to the smirk on his face.

Athena’s only emotion now is confusion. She doesn’t even register his next attack until her balance is lost and she’s on the floor.

Before landing flat on her face, her arms touch the ground and she pushes herself back up. When she tries to run at him, something tugs hard at her legs and she falls, flat on her back.

His smirk gets wider.

_Bungee Gum._

She tries to move her legs, but they’re stuck on the floor, leaving her lower body unmovable. A growl escapes her mouth.

She uses her arms to propel herself forward off the floor to grab him, but with one swift movement of his index finger, her wrists are gravitated to her ankles, causing her body to fold like a lawn chair.

He laughs, “Oh, Athena~” and then in a darker tone, he adds, “you’ve lost.”

He’s much, much more skilled than her. He’s barely put any effort into their fight. He could kill her right now if he wanted—in fact, she’s expecting it.

But still, one thing doesn’t sit right with her.

“My flames—”

“Should have burned my skin beyond repair? I know, how incredibly _rude_ of you.” He toys.

She swallows, feeling moments away from death. Her sweaty body is now cold.

“How?”

“It helps to know your ability beforehand, but I give all the credit to my Bungee Gum.” He crouches, their eyes now leveled. “It appears a very thick layer of it prevents me from significant heat.”

She sighs, closing her eyes. Both their abilities were made simply; his is just far more versatile.

“It was much easier predicting your attacks than I thought.” He finishes.

“Aren’t you going to kill me? You sure do talk a lot.”

When she opens her eyes, Hisoka is now standing with his hands on his hips, accentuating the obvious bulge in his pants. She holds her breath at the sight.

“Hm—no. It’d be a terrible waste of a toy~” he hums. “The way your bloodlust was surrounding me, showing me your resolve.” He lifts a hand to cover his eyes and moans softly. “It turns me on just remembering it.”

After a moment, he gazes down at her again. “I think we’d play well together, don’t you agree?”

She finds herself already breathing unsteadily, lips parted slightly. She nods, fear and—strangely—arousal flooding her body.

The bungee gum is released from her arms before she’s thrown over his shoulder.

***

* * *

He carries her a minute away, to a grassed area. When she’s thrown to the grass, she lands on her back.

He spreads her legs wide and secures her ankles to the ground with his Bungee Gum. She’s completely submitted to him—again.

He gets on his knees and jerks her shorts down to her ankles. They gaze at each other, carnal desire in both their eyes. Despite the smell of blood and burnt flesh, Athena finds the moment intoxicating.

He shoves two long fingers inside of her mouth to get them wet. After a few seconds, he takes them out and slides them between her legs and curls them, making her moan immediately.

“Oh, it seems I was not the only one excited by our encounter.” He says, taking them out of her and examining his now slick fingers. “You’re so ready for me.” He licks his fingers and looks to her. _“Such a sweet transmuter~”_

He bends down and lowers his mouth to her right thigh. His hot tongue licks up her thigh, over her entrance, and down the other. Simultaneously, he eases two fingers inside of her and bites her inner thigh, causing her to cry out. It’s a strange sensation of pain and pleasure.

He looks up to her and licks the puncture wound, smearing the blood. His slender tongue glides until it stops at her clit. He grips her other thigh, his nails threatening to pierce her skin.

He adds another finger inside of her and slowly eases in and out of her, practically knuckles deep. The only sounds that can be heard is her moans and the squish of his fingers inside of her.

His tongue is so skilled against her that she’s pulling at his Bungee Gum, unable to keep still.

His fingers move in and out of her quicker now, so does his tongue. Looking at him, all she can think is how dangerously sexy he is. Her face heats up, and she’s not going to last much longer. He curls his fingers again and grips her thighs harder, puncturing her skin. She can’t hold it in anymore.

Her thighs feel like electricity is being shot through them. Her back arches to the maximum, and she can’t help but roll her eyes into the back of her head.

_“Fuck.”_

When her breathing calms down and her head clears, she looks down at him.

A swarm of Hemotropic butterflies surround them. Hisoka takes his shirt off, revealing his muscular physique. He smiles, his mouth slicked with her arousal.

He grabs her legs, quickly flipping her onto her stomach. As the Bungee Gum on her ankles is removed, he secures her wrists behind her back.

“My turn.” He says in a dark, sinister voice.

She pushes her butt up, her knees supporting her lower body. Her upper body lies on the floor, and her cheek kisses the grass. Hastily, he shoves his own pants down enough to free himself.

He pushes her thighs together and enters her harshly. She feels overwhelmingly stretched out. He places one hand between her shoulder blades, keeping her down.

Athena hisses, her still-sensitive shoulder being pushed onto the floor. He eases his cock out until only the head is left inside, and then snaps his hips hard against hers, making her body jolt. She cries out and forgets her shoulder pain immediately.

He repeats the process of easing out of her in a tantalizingly slow way, and then shoving himself back into her with great force.

"You feel so good, my goddess." He groans.

"Stop playing and fuck me, Hisoka." she growls.

"Hm." He simply says, continuing to slowly ease out of her. Instead of snapping back into her, he pauses.

"As you wish~" he says before he shoves himself into her. He fucks her hard and fast, showing her no mercy. Her core tightens quickly. Her experience is full of the best pain, and the best pleasure.

 _"Hiso- ah!"_ She screams hoarsely. She comes again, but he continues to pound into her.

"Athena." Hisoka moans. "You're so wet." His movements become faster now, thanks to her arousal. "I'm going to come."

A tingle goes down her spine and her sensitivity stimulates the familiar pull in her lower stomach.

Her orgasm is not as strong this time, but when it hits her, she’s gasping for air. Hisoka suddenly pulls out of her, directing his hot ropes of cum onto her back. He's gasping for air, too. Her body goes slack against the floor, exhausted.

She feels Hisoka's Bungee Gum release her wrists. She forces herself up and turns to his direction. As soon as she does, he greedily meets her with a hot, sloppy kiss. She can taste herself on his lips.

He breaks the kiss seconds later and stands, turning away from her.

"I’m going to clean up, will you be joining me?” He asks, his tone inviting.

Although he can’t see her, she nods and stands, pulling her shorts back up. Her lower body is extremely sore, despite their encounter being rather fast.

On their way to the river, she grabs her bag and looks down at the still unconscious Gon. He’ll wake up soon, because that’s how Gon is. She smiles because when he wakes up, he’ll realize that he has all his points.

She turns and continues walking toward Hisoka.


	7. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ties are strengthened. Others rip.

The next day, the morning sun doesn’t wake Athena. Hisoka does.

_Or rather, the person he’s making scream does._

Slowly, she opens her eyes to see Hisoka slicing up another applicant. The two are standing over her bag, and all its contents is spilled onto the ground. Hisoka gives the finishing slice with an unamused and tired expression on his face.

“It’s too early to be killing, even for you.” Athena mutters.

He looks to her and rubs his sleepy eyes. “I agree, but had I not stopped him, he would have taken your tags. Another favor you can repay later.”

“I don’t like the idea of owing you anything.” She says, standing. She walks to him and places her hand on his ribs, which are cracked from their fight yesterday.

She activates her amateur healing ability and in ten seconds, there’s shifting, letting her know the bone is put back in place and healed.

“Now I only owe you one thing.”

She drops to her knees to retrieve her bag’s spilled contents. As she picks up the fallen tags, she’s reminded that she has yet to find Kurapika.

“Hisoka, how many points do you have?”

“Six.”

“Then you’re already done. Have you seen Kurapika? He’s my target, but I haven’t found any traces of him so far.”

He considers this for a moment. “I have, but I will not help you find him.” He says, face still stoic.

“Why not?” she asks angrily.

“It’s in my best interests that he succeeds.”

“Just because it’s in _your_ best interests? What about _my_ interests?”

She’s angrier at herself for expecting him to help.

“I don’t particularly care about your interests at the moment.” He turns and starts off.

 _“Wait.”_ She says, regaining her composure. She sighs, accepting that she’ll no longer be hunting Kurapika. In the heat of the moment, Athena decides to make a gamble. “Stay with me while I find two more tags. Let’s make it a game.”

He turns to her, smirking and slightly interested. “A game? ~”

“If I can steal more tags than you, then I don't have to owe you anything anymore. Make it best two out of three. Come on, humor me."

She knows owing Hisoka is _never_ good, but this’ll kill two birds with one stone if she wins. No more owing Hisoka, and she’d gain her six points faster. Them working together to steal tags almost _promises_ a pass.

“I don’t need tags, you’re forgetting.” He says.

“They’ll be my tags. Isn’t the game tempting enough?”

"What if I win?" He has a mischievous grin now.

“Whatever you want.” She’s already decided she won’t lose, so it doesn’t matter what he wants.

Knowing he’ll win, he agrees. “I’ll hold you to that promise. Let’s start, then.”

They begin walking off, looking for three unfortunate souls to kill.

“No Nen!” Athena says as soon as it pops into her mind. “At least it’ll be a little fair.” 

* * *

Nautica walks with Kurapika and Leorio, having no luck in finding Ponzu.

In fact, they haven’t found anyone within the last few days—except those who are already dead. She never thought she’d be so glad not to see Athena.

Leorio suggests they walk back to the starting point. Despite Kurapika arguing it’s a little pointless, they go.

After a while of walking, they find the starting point and sit to observe the surrounding area. Nautica takes the machete out of her bag, in case anyone tries to sneak up on them.

“Why did you take that out?!” Leorio asks in a raised whisper. Both him and Kurapika look at her in worry.

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” She replies calmly.

“We’re not trying to _kill_ Ponzu, I just want her tag!”

Kurapika furrows his brows and looks down at the knife in her hands. His stomach drops, and for a moment he feels disgusted at the thought that Nautica’s ended lives with it.

“Have you killed people on this island?” He asks, low and cold.

“Yes,” She replies honestly, “but I didn’t need to use this.” She twists the knife in her hand. “If it makes you uneasy, I can put it away.” Not waiting for their response, she shoves it back into her bag.

“How many?” Leorio asks.

She thinks back on the last six days. “Only three… No, four.”

Leorio and Kurapika look at each other in silence. They become uneasy, but she doesn’t understand why.

"This bothers you?" She breaks the silence.

"How is it so easy for you to take someone's life?" Kurapika finally asks.

This surprises her, but she decides to give a candor answer.

"I only do it if I need to. Don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s almost like a second nature—I don’t think about it too much. However, I’m still mostly human, so of course I’m not a complete monster.” She swallows, and waves her hands in front of her, “And I’d _never_ hurt you guys!” she finishes.

Her last sentences both confuse and comfort them.

 _"Mostly_ human?" Leorio questions.

"My great grandmother was a Magical Beast, making Athena and I part Siren." She says honestly, not wanting their friendship to be built on lies. Both of their eyebrows shoot up.

_She really shouldn't be talking about this, though._

"Wait, what?" Leorio interjects.

"A Siren? As in luring in men at sea and killing them? How is that possible?" Kurapika asks.

"Look, uh," she scratches the back of her head. She finally thinks about how serious this secret is. "Maybe I should have waited to—" She begins to say before Gon descends from the trees.

Gon saves her from their conversation. Nautica glances to Kurapika and their eyes meet intensely. With his eyes, he says _‘we’re definitely going to talk about this later’._

 

Gon explains to them that he’s acquired all his points and offers to help them find Ponzu. They follow him and his unhuman sense of smell across the island to a cave.

“What do you want to do?” Kurapika asks.

“I’m going inside.” Leorio replies. “You guys wait here.” He holds up a stick and walks towards the entrance of the cave.

He comes back a few minutes later. “I’ll go inside. Don’t enter until I give the okay.”

Gon and Kurapika argue with him for a moment. Eventually, they give him thirty minutes before they go in to help him. Of course, as stubborn as Leorio is, he refuses.

As Gon’s stubbornness competes against Leorio’s, Nautica admires the loyalty built between them. She frowns a little when she wonders if they’d so the same for her and Athena.

She doubts it, since she feels she hasn’t created a deeper bond with them. Suddenly, she has an urge to strengthen it—she wants to know what it’d feel like to have someone other than Athena care for her so deeply.

The sound of Gon catching Leorio’s briefcase pulls her out of thought. She relaxes her hands, not realizing she’d been fisting them in the first place, and jogs to catch up with Leorio.

“I’m going to help.”

“Go back over there and wait, I can do this alone.” He replies, pulling a lighter from his pocket.

She furrows her eyebrows and bites the inside of her cheek. Not thinking of a quicker option, she places her hand on his arm, leaving a print of her aura. She knows it’s wrong to will people’s minds when she doesn’t get what she wants, but she _desperately_ wants to help.

She activates her Hatsu and has him accept her help.

 

They walk into the cave, seeing two people. One of them being Ponzu, and the other is a man named Bourbon. He appears to only be sleeping, but Nautica knows better.

“Is that Bourbon?” Leorio asks.

“I’m guessing that I’m your target?” Ponzu asks. Leorio becomes defensive and draws out his knife.

"There's no point. We gain nothing by fighting here."

"I have everything to gain. It's just as you said, you're my target!"

Ponzu tells them that they won't be able to leave the cave.

"What happened to him?" Nautica asks, referring to Bourbon.

"He's set up traps. He's dead." She answers.

"Traps?" Leorio exclaims before he runs to the tunnel and yells, _"Kurapika! Gon! Don't come in!"_

Snakes begin to creep out of the cave's walls. "Leorio, _stop!"_ Nautica tries to warn, but it's too late; he's attacked by about a dozen of snakes.

"Fuck!" she yells.

Leorio falls to the floor, dropping his knife. She picks it up quickly and slices the snakes attacking him, killing them instantly.

"Leorio!" Gon yells.

Nautica grits her teeth, upset they’ve come into the trap.

 

After their attempts to leave the cave and Ponzu telling them about the traps, Nautica thinks about Athena. If she were there, she would just burn every snake to the ground and they’d get it over with and pass the exam. But now they’re stuck there.

She takes a few steps back and sits, hugging her knees. For the next several minutes, she blocks out the conversation between everyone and wallows in self-pity.

 _‘I'm pathetic. Why would I offer my help when this simple situation is beyond my skill? Do I even deserve to become a Hunter?’_ Her mind is clouded with self-doubt and worry, when all she needs to get through this is confidence in herself to come up with a solution.

"It's okay, Nautica."

She’s forced out of her thoughts when Gon places his hand on her cheek.

"Huh?" she says. Her throat feels dry.

"Kurapika. I'm sure we'll find some." Gon turns. "Look after Leorio." Nautica’s curiosity peaks.

The three call out to Gon, trying to understand what he intends to do as he walks towards the snake charmer.

Ponzu screams when Gon digs through the man’s pocket, searching for an antidote. Snakes cover his body and Nautica stands, walking towards him.

 _"Found it!"_ He yells and throws the antidote along with two needles towards Kurapika.

Nautica rushes to catch Gon before he falls to the ground. The snakes leave, and she hugs his body to her own.

Kurapika injects Leorio with the antidote, and then Gon.

Gon trades Bourbon’s tag for Ponzu’s sleeping gas. His plan is to carry everyone out in five minutes while the snakes are put to sleep. He says he can go nine minutes and forty-five seconds without air.

Ponzu readies the gas and waits for Gon’s signal. As he takes in a deep breath, Nautica holds hers too. Since she can also hold her breath for a long time, she decides to help her friends. To her, there’s no doubt that she can hold her breath and carry someone out. It was a chance for her to feel useful.

The gas is released and within a few minutes, snakes are collapsing from the ceiling to the floor, and Ponzu, Kurapika, and Leorio quickly pass out.

Gon’s eyes meet with Nautica’s, and he becomes confused as to why she’s not passed out like the rest.

With her eyes, Nautica says, ‘I’m going to help’. After a minute, Gon’s face softens as he nods, accepting her help.

He picks up Leorio and Ponzu, leaving Kurapika to Nautica. As they run through the tunnel, Nautica smiles to herself. Even though it’s a small victory, and it wasn’t even her plan, it brings her happiness. Gon releases his breath and celebrates when they exit the tunnel.

 

“Well, I’ll leave Bourbon’s tag with you, so the examiners can find you.” He puts the tag on Ponzu’s lap. “If I give Leorio your tag, he’ll have six points and pass. Consider it the fee for carrying you out of there. Sorry.” He sticks out his tongue, carrying her tag.

“Thank you, Gon. For letting me help. For everything.” Nautica says with a small smile.

He looks at her for a second. There’s a moment of silence as he thinks of how to put his words.

“I know how you were feeling earlier. Just from your eyes I could tell you were feeling the same thing I felt before I found you guys at the starting point. You felt weak… like you needed to help.” He says, spot on.

“You really felt that way?” Nautica asks, not comprehending how someone like Gon could feel weak. Despite his age and lack of Nen, he’s practically a prodigy. Weak by no means.

“I was. It wasn’t a nice feeling, but I’m feeling a little better now.”

In an effort to comfort him, she hugs him. He’s caught off guard for a second, but immediately hugs her back tightly.

Gon frowns for a second, the memories of his encounter with Hisoka playing in his head. Faintly, he remembers Athena. He remembers a pained scream. He hopes she’s okay.

 

Sometime later, Kurapika and Leorio awaken. Ponzu is still asleep, however. Birds are chirping in the distance, and the golden sun is barely rising. It’s finally the last day.

"We should head to the starting point now, we're still a while away." Nautica suggests. They all stand.

Nautica eyeballs the tag on Ponzu's lap. _She just needs one more._ No one is paying attention—Gon is helping Leorio stand, and Kurapika looks through his own bag. Quickly, she grabs the tag and pockets it. ‘I need it more than she does’, she thinks.

She finally has six points.

 

Athena yawns, bored. She and Hisoka hasn’t found any tags for their ‘game’ yet. Since the game started, they found and attacked people who didn’t have a tag on them, so it didn’t count. They decide to look near the starting point, since it’s already the last day.

A lone man walks warily through the tall yellow grass. Without looking at the magician next to her, Athena dashes toward him, trying to beat him to the punch. Before she can reach him, the man is pulled back by an unseen force toward Hisoka.

The poor man has no chance. Killed by the hands of a psychopath in mere seconds. Hisoka holds up the tag and chucks it to her, smirking.

"That's one to zero~" He says.

"That's _cheating_. The first person we find with a tag and you broke the only rule!"

"We'll find another, I’m sure of it." Hisoka hums.

He's right. Since it's the last day, most people are going to the front, whether they have six points or not. They continue walking towards the beginning.

Several hours later, they find two men who are also walking to the starting point. Hisoka and Athena quickly glance at each other and sprint to the man to the left.

When she reaches him, she grabs his arm and spins him around to face her. The look on her face is purely crazy.

She grabs either side of his face and her eyes widen in excitement, a malicious laugh rumbling in her chest. She looks to Hisoka and he stands still, watching her in curiosity.

Not breaking eye contact with Hisoka, the aura surrounding her hands burst into flames, burning the man’s face. He screams, but she covers his mouth and shoves more fire down his throat.

“One to one.” She says as she drops the man’s dead body to the floor.

Hisoka’s eyes widen in excitement, too. He licks his lips and lowers his voice. “Now, _that’s_ cheating~”

“Now it’s an even game. Absolutely _no Nen_ on the next one!”

The man who was walking with the guy Athena’s just killed is shaking. Tears and sweat stream down his dirty face.

“I—I don’t even have any tags! I’m useless to you, I swear!” He cries.

“You’re not completely useless, you can still be the tie breaker. Right, Hisoka?” Athena asks with a smile.

“Mmm, why not?” Hisoka purrs.

“W—wha—”

“Let’s let him have a thirty second head start~” Hisoka says, folding his arms. “You did just murder his dear friend right before his eyes.”

The man widens his eyes in fear and runs as fast as his legs can take him towards the starting point. Athena gathers the tag from the burnt man, gaining her full six points in the process.

“Thirty seconds? You’re giving him false hope.” Athena says, laughing.

Hisoka steps close to her and whispers into her ear, “You don’t know how malicious you’ll be when you’re fully ripened.” The bloodlust is practically oozing out of his body.

“Will you kill me?” Athena whispers back.

He straightens out and shivers. “I hope so~”

“I don’t fear you.” She says, her lips brushing against his ear.

_“I know~”_

“It’s been thirty seconds.” She says after a moment of lustful gazing.

“You know, he’ll die for practically no reason.”

“There is a reason. I won’t have to owe you.”

They maintain eye contact for a few seconds, and then simultaneously dash off into the direction the poor man went.

 

Not too far, Kurapika and Nautica stand on either side of Leorio, supporting him as they walk to the beginning. Gon walks in front of them, lost in his own thoughts.

“Are you okay, Gon?” Nautica asks.

He looks back to her and manages a smile. “I’ll be fine, Nautica.”

 _"The fourth phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."_ The woman from the boat announces.

They’re only a few miles away from the starting point, but with how slow they’re walking, it’ll take them the whole hour just to reach it.

"We did it." Nautica looks to Kurapika and smiles.

He smiles back. "I knew we would."

From the side of them, the man who runs for his life emerges from the bushes and runs towards them. He's looks like he's seen the devil himself.

He stops in front of Nautica, momentarily mistaking her for Athena, but then gladly realizes she’s a different person.

 _"Run! You must run! They're gonna get you!"_ He shakily screams as he chokes back a cry.

"Who?" Kurapika asks.

The man quickly hurries off and screams back, _"The monsters!"_

"Monsters?" Gon asks.

"Don't worry Gon, there are no monsters on this island." Nautica says.

From the same bushes where the man came from, Athena and Hisoka jump out and are sprinting in the direction the man went. The moment happens in each of their eyes in slow motion.

Their faces look hungry and viscous, like wolves chasing a rabbit or lions chasing a gazelle. If Nautica didn't know her, she'd be frightened too.

Athena doesn't notice them, she's zeroed in on catching the man. She's ahead of Hisoka, but only by a few inches.

Hisoka notices them, though. Still running, he glances towards them and smirks. A cold chill runs up Nautica’s spine.

And then they're out of sight.

 

Two seconds later, a loud blood-curdling scream can be heard. Then, a cutting silence.

_Monsters._

Kurapika becomes immediately upset knowing the fate of that man. He hates it.

“Was that Athena and Hisoka?” Leorio asks, still exhausted from his wounds. No one answers.

Nautica leaves an aura handprint on Leorio’s back, and then reaches behind him to grab Kurapika’s wrist, also leaving her print on him.

At once, she activates her ability and places them in a relaxed, happy mood. She wonders for a moment, if it was Hisoka or Athena who made them feel more uneasy.

 

Barely making it on time, they reach the starting point. The lady confirms their passing.

The blimp appears, and everyone gets in, phase five being the destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget: I love and appreciate you, reader!


	8. Candor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some confrontation and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Thanks for sticking around this long! ♡

The first thing Nautica and Athena do on the blimp is find each other. As soon as they do, they embrace each other with a tight hug, both happy to see their sister.

“I knew you’d pass with no problem.” Athena says into her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t say _no_ problem, but I managed.” Nautica breaks their hug and examines her. “You don’t look hurt, that’s a first.” she says and laughs.

Athena pushes her hair behind her back, revealing the handprint of burnt flesh on her shoulder. Nautica’s eyebrow twitches, knowing she did it to herself.

“Why’d you need to do that?” she asks.

“Take a wild guess.”

 _“Hisoka.”_ They both say at the same time.

There’s a silence as Nautica ponders what scenario between them led her to burn herself. Athena interrupts her thoughts by asking if she wants to go and eat. Nautica agrees, they’re both starved.

 

There’re only a few applicants in the cafeteria. Though, all their heads turn to eyeball the portion size on Nautica and Athena’s plates—which were two mini-mountains.

“I think the fourth phase was very fun.” Athena says, and she means it—a lot.

“It was less fun for me, but seeing Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio was nice.” She says before putting a pile of rice into her mouth.

“I saw Leorio and Gon, but not Kurapika. I’m kind of bummed I couldn't find him. I kind of gave up half way through, though, if I’m being honest.”

“Maybe it was for the best.” Nautica says quietly. After a moment, she says, “I think we should tell them about us.” She looks at Athena’s face, gauging for her reaction.

“If that's what you want.” She says with a smile. The desperation felt in Nautica’s aura was entirely obvious, so she wasn’t going to say no. Plus, she simply didn’t find their friends to be untrustworthy. It probably isn’t the smartest move, but Athena feels neither of their friends are the type to misuse their secret.

_“I have an announcement for all remaining applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room on the second floor. Then we will start with 44, Hisoka-sama.”_

About one or two minutes later, Nautica stops eating to look up at her sister. Her face shows that she’s just remembered something important.

“Athena, did you and Hisoka have sex?” She asks, taking a bite of her carne asada.

Athena chokes, mid-sip of her water. “Yes.”

“And Leorio?”

She’s momentarily stunned that Nautica knows this information. “Yes.” She says, keeping her voice monotone.

Nautica’s eyes widen slightly as she cocks her head to the side.

“Your aura changed when I mentioned Leorio. Athena, is there—” she begins before the intercom interrupts her.

_“We will now see 5, Nautica-sama.”_

As they continue to stare at each other, Athena tries hard to keep her face stoic. Nautica stares coldly, unmoving for a moment. She contemplates finishing her question but decides to go where she’s been called.

Athena sighs, relieved.

 

“Why do you want to become a Hunter?” the chairman asks her.

“We’d be granted access to information and areas that are restricted for unlicensed people.” Nautica replies.

 _“We?”_ He doesn't look up from his paper.

“My sister, applicant _6_ and I.”

“Which of the other applicants are you keeping an eye on?” He asks, changing the subject.

She thinks only for a second. “Applicants _44_ , _404_ , and _405_.”

“My last question is: which of the other applicants would you least want to fight?”

 _“6.”_ she says immediately.

Terrance makes them spar all the time at home, but if this situation happens to be that winning means the loser cannot become a Hunter, Nautica doesn’t want it to happen.

He writes this down and looks up at her. “You're done here.”  


Nautica furrows her eyebrows, surprised at how fast the interview was. Looking to the clock, she notices barely two minutes has passed.

As she stands to leave, the intercom calls for Pokkle. On her way back to the cafeteria, she sees him walking toward the room she just left. She stares at him, remembering what happened between them during the phase.

He stops walking and looks at her with a kind smile. “No hard feelings, right?”

Her hard expression drops, and she’s taken aback. His kindness is unexpected, considering they almost killed each other. The positive attitude reminds her of Gon, causing her to smile.

“No hard feelings.” She sighs, feeling oddly _good_ about it. “I’m sorry.” She says and continues walking.

 

Reaching the cafeteria, she sits in front of Athena, placing her head in her hands when she sits.

“What did he want?” She asks her.

Nautica sighs, “Practically nothing.”

She moves her hands away from her face and the next several minutes her mind is blank as she continues to eat. Athena gazes at her, still wondering why she wants to reveal the truth about who they are— _what they are_ —to their friends.

The intercom continues to call for applicant after applicant. Two minutes after Hanzo’s name is called, Athena is called. When she stands, Nautica grabs her hand lightly.

“If you see them, will you tell them to meet us here?” she asks, referring to their friends.

“Of course.”

Nautica releases her hand and Athena bends to kiss her on the top of her head.

“You’ve been real tense since the last phase, have a drink.” Athena suggests.

Nautica raises a brow, thinking the suggestion is an excellent one.

 

Athena jogs up the stairs to the second floor. She quickly finds the room and knocks twice.

“Enter.”

She walks in, sitting on the pillow placed across from him and crosses her legs. “Good morning, Sir.” She says.

“Good morning. Why do you want to become a Hunter?” the chairman asks, straight to business.

“Well, my family and I are hunting someone. Although my dad’s a Hunter himself, he’s leaving it up to my sister and I to pursue them. A license is just convenient.” She answers, picking at her cuticles.

“Ohh, who’s your father?”

“Terrance Marz.” She looks up and replies happily.

“Ah, Terrance, he’s a remarkable man with a strong heart. Please, send my regards.” He smiles and looks down to his notepad. “Moving on, which of the other applicants are you keeping an eye on?”

She laughs, “In which way?”

He looks up and raises his eyebrows. Athena mentally punishes herself.

 _“44, 99,_ _and_ _403,”_ she says, “but not all for the same reasons.” The corners of her mouth go up at the thought of Leorio.

“Which of the other applicants would you least want to fight?” The tone in his voice reveals the finality of the question.

She takes a deep breath and sighs her answer, “ _5_. I'll fight anyone else.”

“You're excused.” He says.

 

Kurapika is called on the intercom as she exits the room, so she waits by the door to deliver Nautica’s message.

A minute later, he arrives. His mouth forms into a frown when their eyes meet, disgusted by the memory of the man’s scream. It’s all he can think of when he sees her now. Athena notices it but doesn’t ask him about it.

“Kurapika, can you tell the others to meet me and Nautica in the cafeteria when you’re all done being interviewed?”

“Ok.” He says, voice small.

Without another word, he enters the room and Athena walks off, returning to the cafeteria.

She sits beside Nautica, and notices two glasses of wine. One is to Nautica’s lips, and the other is in front of her. Nautica slides the glass to Athena, as she happily accepts it.

“Why is Kurapika acting strange towards me?”

Nautica puts her glass down and hesitates to answer. “He probably thinks you’re a monster, or something equivalent.”

“Why would he think that?”

“We saw you and Hisoka chase after an applicant, we heard him scream, and I accidentally told them we were part Sirens.” She picks up her wine glass and finishes it.

“Fuck, Nautica. Well, it's a good thing we're going to talk to them about it. Oh God, Gon didn't see, did he?”

“He did.” She says simply.

 

Leorio's name is called last to be interviewed by the chairman. A little over five minutes later, Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua enter the cafeteria. Everyone is tired.

When Gon's eyes spot Nautica and Athena, he runs over to them, taking a seat next to Nautica. Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua also take a seat at the rounded table.

“You wanted to talk to us?” Kurapika asks Nautica.

“There's some things we need to get off our chest.” She says. “But first, do you all agree to being one hundred-percent honest?”

“Yeah.” They say all together.

“Can I see your hand, Killua?” Nautica asks.

“Uh, okay?” He says, dangling his hand in the air in front of her. She grabs it for a quick moment and retracts her hand, only needing one quick touch to leave her own aura. She's already gotten it on the everyone else at the table.

“Let's begin.” Nautica says, activating her ability. Suddenly, everyone feels more truthful and open, no one has any urge to lie.

“Athena?” Nautica looks to her, expecting her to talk first.

“What I’m going to say shouldn’t be repeated anywhere else, since it might put us in danger.” she sighs. When they nod, she continues, “Nautica and I are Sirens.” She looks to Gon and Killua. “We’re also human, but our Siren blood is strong.”

“Are Sirens like mermaids? Mito-san told me stories like that all the time.” Gon asks.

“Sure, but Nautica and I don’t have tails. And Sirens are—” she pauses— “seductive, luring, murderous. They prey on human.”

Nautica's Hatsu doesn't let her sugar coat it. Gon's eyes widen, but he’s not afraid.

“Sirens _eat_ humans. Do you two eat people?” Kurapika speaks up, surprised at his own question.

“No.” they answer in unison.

“Ever thought about it?” Killua asks.

Athena presses her lips together, but she can’t avoid the truth. “I do, sometimes.”

She closes her eyes, regretting telling them.

“Maybe once or twice, just as a passing thought.” Nautica answers. There's a silence, it's not every day they must hear that someone has thoughts on eating other people.

“One last thing,” Athena says as she reopens her eyes, “The reason we're here is because many generations ago, a curse was placed on our bloodline. I—” she struggles to stop herself from talking but fails— “crave intimacy. We're becoming Hunters to reverse this curse.”

She realizes this isn't something she should be admitting to a couple of twelve-year old kids, but she literally cannot help it.

“Intimacy?” Gon asks.

“Sex, idiot.” Killua bluntly answers. He can't hide the tiny blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“You too?” Kurapika asks Nautica.

“I'm unaffected. I really don't feel those types of emotions at all.” She says.

“Isn't that asexual?” Leorio asks.

“I've considered that possibility, but its more than romantic or sexual emotions. I don’t feel a lot of emotions normal people do.” Nautica answers, crossing her arms.

“How does this make you guys feel?” Athena asks.

“It's kinda interesting.” Killua says.

“I have more questions!” Gon says enthusiastically.

She looks to Leorio, who looks uneasy.

“I don't—it's hard to process, but I don't see you two much differently.” He says. Athena smiles.

“Nautica, I feel as if you’re one of us. You're a good friend, and I feel better when you’re near. However, I do not find you trustworthy, Athena.” Kurapika suddenly says.

“Why?” She asks out of curiosity rather than anger.

“ _One,_ you are well aquatinted with Hisoka, whom you resemble a lot. _Two,_ you used Leorio for sex. _Three,_ you kill with no regard for human life! _Four,_ I just simply do not trust you. You feel dangerous.” He says, brutally honest.

Her face doesn't change expression. “Is that all?”

“More or less.” He huffs.

“I'm not going to justify or apologize for any of those accusations and assumptions.” She spits.

Infuriated, Kurapika stands suddenly, causing the chair to screech behind him.

“At this point I can only stand to be near you because you’re Nautica's sister, so give me one good reason why I should not hate you!” He slams his hand on the table.

Kurapika’s eyes are no longer a cool grey but instead are a blazing, beautiful scarlet. Athena looks up to him and her eyes widen in awe. The only other who is surprised is Nautica, who hasn’t seen his eyes change previously.

Nautica’s aura wreaks of desperation again, and it clicks in Athena’s head: Nautica cares about them—more than she can imagine. Nautica’s never felt so strongly toward other people, so Athena decides they _must_ be important.

And they _are_ important to Nautica, so this makes them important to Athena.

She looks back to Kurapika. “Despite the fact that you hate me, I would protect you, Leorio, Gon, and Killua with my life. In fact, you could all hate me, and this wouldn’t change.”

And that was it. It wasn't deep, it wasn't poetic, it was the truth. It was impossible to lie under her sister's will.

“My loyalty for her is deeper than anything. That includes people she cares about.” She finishes.

Kurapika freezes momentarily and closes his eyes, panting slightly. He sits down, eyes still closed. When his eyes reopen, they’re grey again.

“I don't hate you, Athena.” Gon says, breaking the silence.

She looks to him and smiles. “Are there any more questions regarding us? I want the slate to be clean.”

Leorio clears his throat. Everyone looks to him, waiting. “Did you really only use me for... _that?”_ He asks. He’d rather ask this privately, but Nautica’s Hatsu _begs_ them to speak their minds.

Immediately, Nautica releases Athena from her ability. She does this because she fears she already knows the answer.

“Yes, I did.” Athena lies.

She doesn’t make eye contact with him. Instead, she stands. “I'm tired, feel free to ask me any other questions later.”

 

She returns to the room and takes an ice-cold shower. When she’s done, she examines herself in the full-body mirror. Her face is expressionless.

Her gaze glides from her dark hair to her face, stopping at her ocean blue eyes. After a moment, her eyes continue to wander down her perky nose to her full lips.

She continues scanning her features. Her smooth skin, plump breasts, muscular stomach, and wide hips. She almost looks photoshopped.

When she stares at the two scars on her stomach and her shoulder where her burned skin is, she feels a bit of happiness. For some reason, it’s refreshing to see her own imperfections.

They won't last long, though. As a Siren, her injuries regenerate fairly quickly. They’ll always be at their peak in physical health. She hated it.

A memory of a conversation she had with her father when she was ten plays in her head.

 

_"Daddy, why do I look so different?" she asked. She didn’t understand why she and her sister felt so foreign compared to everyone she met, including her own father._

_He let out a hearty laugh and picked her up to sit her on his lap. "Oh, my darling. You're special. All your mother's family looked how you do, and my traits can only alter your appearance so much. See, look. We have the same smile."_

_He grinned and tickled her, which made her laugh. She observed his smile, and then turned her head and compared their smile in the mirror. He's right, they do, but as she continued to look in the mirror, she couldn’t help but wish she didn't look so—strange._

_She pouted her lips. "Why couldn’t I look like you?"_

_It’d be much simpler if she had more common features, and not the exotic ones that earned her several stares whenever she went into the city. She was only ten, but she was already self-conscious about it._

_He thinks about this for a second. "You were made to be exceptionally beautiful, made to look one specific way, just like your mother, and all her ancestors. Just like Cheetahs all have a beautiful pattern on their fur." He said in his deep voice._

_But she still didn’t understand._

 

She’s pulled out of the memory when the door to the room opens. Expecting it to be Nautica, she quickly dresses into her underwear and a sweater. Through the mirror, she can see it’s Leorio who’s entered. He stands in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Yes?” she says, still not making eye contact.

She turns on her heel and walks past him to the main room and sits on the middle of a bed.

“You’re a liar.” He says, sitting at the edge of the bed. She finally glances up, meeting his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“When you said you used me. I could tell you were lying.” He smirks.

“Don’t get too cocky.” She laughs. His face becomes serious. In a harsher tone, she adds, _“I wasn’t lying.”_

"Don't tell me you don't feel _that thing_ between us. I get tingly when we're together." He says, blushing a bit.

"That's called being _horny_ , Leorio."

"No! Not like that!" He says defensively. "It's a warm feeling."

She stares at him and tries to hold back the smile that's being forced onto her face.

"Get out, I’m tired." she laughs.

Catching her off guard, he wraps his arms around her and plops onto the bed, dragging her down with him. They lay on their sides, facing each other.

"I am too!" He says.

"What are you doing?"

"Just until you fall asleep! Then I'll leave." Leorio pleas.

She sighs, burying her face his chest. "Fine."

He throws his leg around her, trapping her. Seconds later, his breathing becomes calm and steady, and he drifts into sleep.

Athena stares at him, smiling. “So much for leaving when I sleep.” She whispers to herself.

She takes his glasses off his face and places them on the bed as far as her arm can reach, so they don’t break. Then, she wraps her arms around him as if she was hugging a teddy bear and quickly drifts to sleep, too.

 

In the cafeteria, Nautica, Gon, Kurapika, and Killua still talk to each other. Since she’s revealed more of herself to them, they’ve been revealing more of themselves to her.

Gon talks about his life on Whale Island, and his search for his father, Ging. Killua talks about being a former assassin, and Kurapika talks about him being the last Kurta of his clan.

“So, that thing with your eyes when you were arguing with Athena, was that a feature of your clan?” Nautica asks.

“Yes, they glow a scarlet color when we’re aroused. It’s also the reason why my clan was murdered.”

“I’m guessing you’re becoming a Hunter to find the ones responsible?”

“Exactly.”

“I wish you all the luck in the world.” She says, genuinely.

“We should get some rest before the next phase.” Kurapika suggests.

“You guys can rest with in my room if you want. All the other nice rooms are taken. It’s better than sleeping against a wall.”

“Let’s go.” Killua says.

As they’re walking to the room, something begins to bother Nautica.

“Hey, do you still hate Athena?” she asks Kurapika.

He thinks about it for a second and finds his answer. “I can’t find it in myself to completely hate someone who’s willing to protect me with their life. Since you know her better than anyone, could you tell if she was saying the truth?”

“She was one-hundred percent honest, I promise.”

Before she opens the door to their room, flashbacks of the moment when she walked in on Athena and Hanzo pop into her head.

She pauses, and knocks on the door, waiting for a response. She knows Leorio is in there with her, and the last thing she wants is for Gon and Killua to have to be scarred by those images.

She knocks again, but no one answers. It’s dead silent inside.

She cautiously opens the door and walks in to see Leorio sleeping on one of the two beds. Walking further into the room, she finally notices Athena, who is hidden by Leorio’s body. Her bare, long legs are practically the only visible part of her body.

They’re comfortable, and completely safe in the other’s arms.

“Aw, look!” Gon says, pointing to the two. Killua makes a disgusted face and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Gon, Killua, you can take the other bed.” Nautica says. “Kurapika, you don’t mind sharing the couch, right?”

“Not at all.”

Nautica grabs blankets and pillows for them and turns the light off.

Growing up, she only had Athena to bond with. So now, it makes her happy for her new friends to know who she is, and still see her as an equal.

She could have chosen anyone to be close with, but she’s glad she chose them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! They make me feel fuzzy on the inside. <3


	9. Dauntless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Five! Lots of broken bones.

Nautica is the first to wake up in the morning. Quickly, she takes a hot shower and dresses comfortably. When she exits the bathroom, everyone is awake except for Athena and Leorio.

“Do you want to get breakfast before we land? They said we’d land at about 11 a.m. and it’s only 10.” She says to the three awake boys.

“Breakfast?” Athena mumbles.

“Did you really just wake up because I suggested breakfast?” Nautica scoffs.

“Um—no. I’ve been awake for about thirty minutes.” She says, still unmoving. Her fingers play with the back of Leorio’s shirt.

“Then why are you still laying down, Athena?” Gon asks.

“I have a couple of reasons, but one good one is that Leorio’s body is trapping me.”

Although, she could easily get out of under him, she just doesn’t want to.

Gon walks over to them and lightly shakes Leorio. “Leorio, wake up! Athena can’t move!”

Leorio grumbles something unintelligible and turns onto his back and stretches, freeing her.

Nautica throws Athena her shorts to cover up, since there are children in the room. She catches them and quickly puts them on, tucking the hem of her sweater inside of them.

“Good morning.” She stretches and smiles, “So, breakfast?”

 

The cafeteria serves pancakes for breakfast. Nautica’s mouth opens partially when she glances at Killua’s plate because his pancakes are practically swimming in maple syrup.

“Athena, I want to apologize for my outburst yesterday.” Kurapika says after finishing his orange juice.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. You didn’t hurt my feelings or anything, it was a normal reaction. Seriously, I’d be worried if you didn’t hate me after all those reasons you named off.” She says, looking up at him. There’s a trace of a smile on the corner of her mouth.

“I don’t hate you.” He quickly says.

“That doesn’t mean you like me.”

Kurapika opens his mouth to say something but Athena quickly adds, “I’m just teasing you. I know what you mean.”

There’s light conversation between Gon, Leorio, and Killua as they all finish their breakfast.

“I just have one question, though.” Athena sys, lacing her fingers on the table and leaning closer to Kurapika. “How did you change the color of your eyes? It was truly gorgeous.”

Kurapika then uses the next moments to explain to her what he told Nautica last night about being the last survivor of his Kurta Klan. Nautica realizes he must have to explain this a lot, since his words sound almost scripted.

_“We will now be landing at the Hotel holding Phase Five, please gather your belongings and prepare to exit the blimp shortly.”_

“Are you guys excited? I wonder who'll be fighting who.” Athena says as she crosses one leg over the other.

“Who says there'll be fighting?” Leorio asks.

“Oh, come on. It's obvious with the questions the Chairman asked us yesterday.” She replies to him.

“I agree.” Kurapika says.

“Well, we won't find out who's fighting who by just sitting here. Let's get going.” Nautica says. They get up and grab their bags, heading for the exit.

 

Exiting the blimp, they stand in front of a big, beautiful hotel. When they enter, they stand in a large room.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen. Did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded. For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament.”

A giant board is pulled out and he explains that they only need one win to pass. Excitement bubbles in Athena, knowing that her and Nautica will become hunters, since one win is guaranteed.

“And here is the bracket.” Netero says as he pulls the strip of paper from their pictures. Her excitement simmers down and her jaw drops open.

Athena is paired to fight against Nautica.

“Impressive, right?” He asks.

Their pictures are in the middle of the board, and whoever loses their fight must fight the loser of Gittarackur's fight.

They get three chances to win the exam, which is more than enough, but they’re furious at the fact that Netero paired them together.

Everyone questions the way he set up the board, and the fairness of it all. Netero explains they’re paired based on their performances throughout the exam.

Netero explains the rules of the fight. When he explains they can only win when the other admits defeat, the knot in Athena’s stomach immediately goes away.

“Then we shall begin the exam's Final Phase.” A man in a suit calls out.

Hanzo and Gon get ready, and everyone makes room for them to fight. Hanzo comes up to Athena and pulls her to the side.

“Will you wish me some luck?” He asks in a low voice.

“Are you not confident you can beat Gon?” She asks, crossing her arms.

“He has to surrender. That's entirely different than defeating him.” He says.

Athena sighs, and mentally agrees with him. “Well, how about a little motivation? If you want, we can go on a date if you win against Gon.”

She knows it’s something he really wants, and even though she’s not at all interested in him – she just wouldn’t mind a last “round” with him before going back home.

“Promise?” he asks hopefully.

“The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward.” The man says. Hanzo’s eyes don’t leave hers, waiting for her reply.

“Good luck.” She says with a wink.

Hanzo gives her a warm smile turns to go where he's been called.

She walks back to the crowd and stands between Nautica and Leorio. She rests her head against his shoulder, feeling like the fight will take a while.

 

Masta, the referee, introduces himself. Hanzo greets him, recognizing him as the man who followed him around during the fourth phase. He says he assumes everyone had someone following them.

“I thought it wasn't worth mentioning.” Kurapika says.

“Honest to God, I didn't know.” Nautica says in Athena’s ear, causing her to laugh.

Leorio stiffens, so Athena takes her head off his shoulder to look at him questionably.

“Did you know? When we were together by the river?” he whispers to her.

Did she know? _Of course._ Did she care? _Of course not._ If they decided they wanted to watch, she wasn’t shy.

She just gives him a toothy smile and shrugs.

“Now then, it's time to begin.” Masta says and pauses. The tension in the air is high. _“Begin!”_

 

Athena is impressed with the way Gon dashes, but even more impressed with Hanzo. Her eyes widen, and she grins at his speed.

Everyone becomes uneasy after Hanzo continues to do little things to make Gon surrender. When Gon can stand, Hanzo punches him hard on his ribcage.

The tension in the air gets noticeably stronger. Leorio and Kurapika bicker at each other about Gon surrendering. Hanzo continues to practically torture Gon into surrendering, but he won't give in.

 

_Three hours._

Three hours Gon has endured being punched, kicked, and thrown around. Leorio is extremely tensed, so Athena grabs his hand and massages little circles with her thumb, trying to loosen his balled fist.

Nautica and Athena are probably the calmest out of everyone, because they’ve seen this one-sided fight many times before. When they first started their training, without Nen, Athena was significantly stronger than her.

The matches would be like this one: Nautica would be throwing up, miserable, and Athena would have the obvious upper hand.

So, unlike some people in this room, they can bear to watch this fight between Gon and Hanzo.

Not too long after, Leorio threatens Hanzo, walking forward to supposedly _'fight'_ him, but Athena keeps her grip on his hand, and some of the men in suits come to stop him.

“It's okay Leorio, this is nothing. I can still fight.” Gon has difficulty saying these words, but it’s a good thing he does.

Leorio's balled fist loosens up enough for Athena to pry his fingers open and interlock their fingers together. She runs her thumb up and down his hand slowly, hoping to soothe him further. It works a little.

“I'm going to break your arm.” Hanzo says. “I'm not joking around, so give up.” Leorio grips her hand harder.

The pain distracts her for a while, but she completely forgets about it when Gon shouts, _“Never!”_

Even where they stand, everyone can hear the cracking of Gon's bone, followed by his blood curdling scream. This makes Athena slightly upset.

When Gon kicks Hanzo square in the face, making him fly back, Athena can't help the burst of laughter that erupts from her.

 

Hanzo threatens Gon again, this time his threat is to cut his legs off. After Gon says he still won't surrender and everyone is chuckling because of it, the tension leaves the room. Or at least, most of it.

 

It's not long before Leorio tenses again, this time because Hanzo has a blade pointed at Gon's skull.

Athena kisses the top of Leorio's jaw line and assures him by saying, _“he's fine.”_

He turns to her and gives a small smile. Then, he places his lips on hers, giving her the softest kiss. His lips are still sweet from breakfast. She realizes this isn't something she should be doing, so she lets his hand go. Walking away, she now stands next to Hisoka.

 

“I give up, you win” Hanzo declares.

Gon's stubbornness ends up getting him knocked out. Gon is the first one of them to become a Hunter.

 

After Hanzo's speech to Netero, he assures us that Gon's win is finalized. He's is taken away by the paramedics and the next fight, Hisoka versus Kurapika is called.

“Good luck.” Athena tells Hisoka.

“It'll be quick.” He says.

When Kurapika and Hisoka make their way to the middle of the room, Masta yells, _“Begin!”_

 _“Kick his ass, Kurapika!”_ Nautica screams, cupping her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.

 

They go at it, zooming past each other and dodging each other’s hits. Finally, Hisoka lands a punch on Kurapika’s face, and he zooms over to him to whisper something in his ear.

Hisoka takes the loss, and Kurapika is second to become a Hunter.

When Hisoka comes back, Athena pushes him lightly and says, “I didn't think you were interested in him becoming a Hunter _that_ bad.”

He looks down at her and lowers his voice. “You have no idea.” A chill runs up her spine.

 

Next is Hanzo and Pokkle. It doesn't last long at all, Hanzo is the third of them to become a Hunter.

 

Hisoka is up again, this time against Bodoro. Hisoka's kicking his ass unenthusiastically, but it's still so interesting to watch.

After a while, Bodoro is rendered helpless on the floor and gives up after Hisoka whispers something into his ear.

When he walks back to where Athena stands, she asks him, “What are you telling them? What did you tell Kurapika?”

He leans into her ear and whispers, “Why don’t you just worry about what you will owe me because of that little game I won on the island. ~”

Her eyes widen. She forgot about it. No—she was hoping _he_ forgot about it. She hopes it's not as bad as he's making it seem—but then again— _it’s Hisoka._

 

Up next to fight is Pokkle and Killua. As soon as they're called and assume their positions, Killua concedes. He says he doesn't want to fight him. Pokkle becomes a Hunter.

Nautica and Athena fight next.

For some reason, Hisoka has finally managed to put Athena on edge.

“Nautica versus Athena.” Masta announces.

The two make their way to the middle of the room. Then, they stretch every muscle in their body and stand at arms distance away from each other.

“Dad's rules?” Athena asks. Nautica nods.

Their dad's rules are: _whoever's shoulders touch the floor loses, do not show mercy, and no Hatsu._

 _“Begin!”_ Masta shouts.

Their hearing fades out after this, and if anyone cheers us on, they don't hear it. They’re fully focused on each other.

 _‘I need to win this, I don't think I could win against Killua or Gittarackur.’_ Nautica thinks.

Immediately, Athena’s foot connects with Nautica’s side. She’s sent flying backwards, landing on her butt. One of her ribs has cracked, but the pain isn't enough to put her off just yet.

As she stands back up, Athena dashes at her again, and Nautica knows she's going to punch her this time. The advantage of fighting Athena is that she knows her moves, strengths and weaknesses. The disadvantage is: she knows hers, too.

Still, if she were to fight anyone else, she wouldn’t be this confident or comfortable.

Nautica runs and ducks backwards, and Athena misses her face by millimeters.

Athena strikes again, her fist aimed for her collar bone. At the last second, Nautica grabs Athena’s wrist and kicks full force upward toward her arm, forcing it to bend the wrong way. She’s broken it.

A cry escapes her lips, and Nautica uses this opportunity to kick her ankles and knock her off balance.

Athena falls sideways, but before she hits the floor, she stops her body with her good arm and pushes herself up back into standing position.

At the speed of light, she kicks upward and makes impact with Nautica’s chin. She bites her tongue hard, and a metallic taste fills her mouth. Before she has the chance to even look back at her, Athena’s fist collides with her hipbone hard enough to crack it.

The pain is intense. Nautica screams, and blood drips down the sides of her mouth.

Athena places her hand on her to shove her onto the floor while she’s hurt, but Nautica grabs her shoulder and uses it to keep balanced.

Still in her own world of pain, Nautica jerks her head forward and bashes the top of her forehead into the bridge of Athena’s nose as hard as she can manage.

She feels so powerful right now, the adrenaline pumping high throughout her body. She practically can't even feel her cracked rib or fractured hip anymore.

Athena releases Nautica and leans back, covering her nose with her hand. “Fuck!” She yells.

Nautica uses this opening and dashes to the side of her, kicking the back of her knees so that her body folds. Athena falls back, and just when she's about to hit the ground, she shoots out her good arm and catches herself on the floor. Her body forms a bridge to avoid her shoulders from touching the ground.

Nautica brings her leg back and kicks Athena’s supporting arm at full force. As she falls to the ground, her eyes widen in shock, but she quickly twists her body so that she falls on her side.

This doesn't count as a loss for her, since _both_ shoulders are not on the ground.

Athena springs back up and fights the immense pain she’s in. Nautica quickly gets into a fighting stance and swings at her broken and bloody nose, but Athena evades this and throws a fast punch at her collar bone, too fast for her to dodge.

Her bone shatters, and it's possibly the worst pain she’s ever felt in her life. She tries to scream, but no noise comes out.

Sweat and blood drip from Athena’s chin. Her nose is throbbing, and her broken arm is beginning to burn – but she won’t give up that easy.

With every single fiber of strength left in Nautica’s body, she roundhouse kicks Athena’s jaw in just the right spot to make her body go lax. She stumbles, her legs are shaky, and she tries hard not to lose consciousness or fall over.

 _‘I'll end this.’_ Nautica thinks.

Despite the horrible pain it brings her, she lifts her arms and pushes Athena down. She could have kicked her, but the pain from her shattered hip has finally hit, full force. Her adrenaline can no longer aid her in this fight.

Athena falls flat on her back, blood gushing out of her mouth from the force of the fall. She isn't unconscious, but she doesn't move for several moments. Immediately, she uses her healing ability to stop herself from becoming unconscious. Her eyes stare blankly at the ceiling, and her breathing is unsteady.

“You,” Athena wheezes weakly, “win.”

Nautica is a Hunter now.

 

Athena continues to slowly heal herself. If she just heals herself all at once, she’d be too tired for her next fight.

Two men in suits pick her up by her arms and put her in a standing position. They flash a light from one of her eyes to the other.

“Stable.” One of them murmurs to the other.

“Are you guys going to help her?” Nautica asks them.

“No. She has not concluded this phase. Only after will she receive medical attention.”

They let her go and leave her standing weakly. Nautica quickly goes to her sister’s side and supports her as they walk to where the other applicants stand.

“Nautica, I'm real proud of you. Dad will be too.” Athena tells her with a weak voice. She’s genuinely impressed since when they have to fight at home, most of the time she's not able to win.

They smile at each other. Athena’s attention moves back to the crowd of people.

“Athena.” Hanzo calls out.

She separates herself from Nautica and walks to him, her face unamused.

“Hold onto me.” He commands. His face is serious.

Confused, she does as she’s told and with her unbroken arm, she holds onto him. He lifts both his hands and places them gently on the bridge of her nose.

“Breathe in.” He says. She obliges, and shakily sucks in a breath of air through her mouth.

“Breathe out.”

She closes her eyes and exhales. Hanzo’s fingers squeeze her nose, putting it back into place. Her eyebrows knit, and she presses her lips together to withhold a whimper. When she opens her eyes, he's looking at her with concern. His fingers are bloody now.

“Thanks, Hanzo.” She croaks. She pats his arm and walks slowly until she’s between Nautica and Pokkle.

“I'm not leaving until Athena becomes a Hunter.” Nautica tells one of the paramedics. They nod and leave her alone.

 

While they’ve been standing there, Leorio's been off talking to Masta. He's convincing him to postpone the match, since Bodoro still isn't in a good enough condition to fight. Killua and Gittarackur are next.

As the fight begins, Killua is the only one moving forward, although cautiously. Gittarackur removes the pins from his body, and Athena’s mouth opens into a wide grin. She’s wanted to see this since she first saw him.

 _‘He's... so... beautiful. I want to touch him!’_ she thinks.

 

It is discovered that he's Killua’s brother, and he wants Killua to go home. Killua then admits to his brother that he desires Gon as a friend.

Gittarackur doesn't like this, so he threatens to kill Gon. Hanzo, Kurapika, and Leorio run to the door to prevent this from happening. Nautica and Athena stay put.

Athena is in awe at the psychological manipulation skills Killua's brother has. Of course, she doesn’t like the fact that he's directing this towards Killua, but it's still so fascinating for her to watch.

From the way he throws needles at that man and gains the information on Gon's whereabouts, it's clear that he's a Manipulator.

His threats are false, Nautica and Athena can tell he's only acting this way to get what he wants from Killua.

Nautica has done this several times to Athena when they were children. She’d act like she'd cut up her favorite blanket if she didn't give up her doll once. It must be a Manipulator thing. This is good, it means Gon isn't in any danger.

Athena looks to Nautica and laughs. “Who does that remind you of?”

Nautica smiles, knowing exactly what she’s referring to.

 

He now stands before Killua, arm reaching toward him. Killua is so frightened, which is the most bizarre emotion to associate the young assassin with. He admits defeat, and Gittarackur becomes a Hunter in the process.

The older Zoldyck lets out a happy laugh. “I lied Kill. I lied about killing Gon.”

 

Killua isn't the same after this. He becomes hollow, absent. Everyone returns to where they originally stood, and Leorio and Kurapika try to get Killua to respond.

Athena realizes she’s paired to fight Killua now. Will he be in the right mind for a fair match?

 

Up next is Leorio and Bodoro. Athena’s face doesn't show it, but she’s thrilled to see Leorio finally show off some of his skills. After Masta begins the fight, Killua appears behind Bodoro and kills him instantly.

This automatically makes Athena and Leorio a hunter. Though, she’s also upset she couldn’t see Leorio in action.

“Killua Zoldyck, you are disqualified for murdering another applicant, please gather your things and leave.” Masta tells him. “This exam is over, the rest of you are officially Hunters.” He then turns and says to everyone else. “Please gather your belongings and exit through those doors.” He points at a set of golden doors.

Everyone is dead silent as they enter the doors. Several paramedics carry away Bodoro as Killua leaves the hotel.

“You will each have your own rooms to occupy until tomorrow's Hunter Orientation. If you need medical assistance, please follow me. If you want to go to your room, please take a key from the wall over there. Orientation starts at 8:00 a.m.”

Masta walks off, and Nautica starts to follow him. Shortly after, Athena weakly staggers after them.

“Athena.” Leorio calls.

She doesn't look back and keeps following Nautica. She feels horrible, and doesn’t want his pity.

Suddenly, Leorio gently places his hands on her sides and carries her without a word, bridal style as he follows Nautica and Masta.

“My legs work just fine.” She says faintly as her head throbs with pain. Secretly, she’s kind of glad he's helping her.

He still doesn't say anything, he just looks at her, his worry deepening. Her damage looks more severe up closely. Especially her face, which is covered in smeared dry blood and dark bruises.

Exhausted, she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

When they reach the room with a few hospital beds, he lays her down and the doctors take over. He vanishes into the background, and she doesn't get to thank him.

 

After their bodies are examined, they confirm Nautica has a broken clavicle, a fractured ilium (hip bone), and a broken rib. She's also bitten her tongue hard enough to need stitches.

Athena have an obvious broken nose, a broken arm, and internal bleeding in her brain. She’s still slowly healing herself, but she’ll take any help she can get.

The doctors say Hanzo has put her nose back into place beautifully, and she doesn’t need to worry about it any further.

Nautica and Athena wear hideous hospital gowns because they insisted on washing their blood-stained outfits. They’ve also wiped most of the blood off their bodies. They lay on beds next to each other, both attached to IV's.

The medicine makes Athena’s body pain go from extremely hurt to soothingly numb. It also makes her brain feel fuzzy, relaxed, and a little giggly.

They've just finished stitching Nautica's tongue, so now they wait for a doctor to come and address their broken bones.

 

Nautica quickly falls asleep from the meds. The door to the room open, and footsteps come near.

 _‘Ah! Here comes the doctor! Along with his lovely nurse!’_ Athena thinks.

“How do you feel?” Leorio asks.

“Like a cloud.” She honestly replies and laughs. Leorio sits on her bed and kisses my forehead, while Kurapika walks to Nautica's side.

“Hey, I don't think that's very professional of you, mister doctor.” she scolds him, doing her best to give him a stern look. My weak arm lifts and she pokes his chest.

“Athena, it's me Leorio. Geez, they said you were doped up, but I didn't think it'd be this much.”

Athena rubs her eye with her functioning hand and focus hard on the figure in front of her.

_‘Well shit! It really is him.’_

She takes the IV out of herself to be able to have a decent conversation with him. After a minute or so, her mind clears enough for her to recognize the nurse is actually Kurapika. Her pain slowly comes back, but she pushes through it.

“You've both taken considerable damage.” Kurapika says, looking at the X-rays and back to Nautica. “How could you two go that far just to win the fight?”

“To be quite honest, this isn't the worst condition we've been in after one. Our dad makes us fight at least once a month to see how much progress we've made. Once, I broke every bone in each of her arms and legs just to get a victory. Another time she broke my ribs, which punctured a lung, but my dad didn't let us stop fighting until there was a winner.” Athena replies.

“Your dad sounds scary.” Leorio says. Kurapika nods in agreement.

“I'm sure if you two met him you'd think differently.” She says and rests my eyes.

“Wow, you already want me to meet your dad? _You must like me a lot.”_ Leorio says.

Her eyes shoot open and she sits up. “No way in hell—” she begins to say, but Leorio lets out a loud laugh.

“I'm messing with you!” He says, pretending to wipe a tear. She pouts and tries to push him off of the bed.

“ _Ugh._ I don't like you.” she groans. Leorio makes a childish and obviously fake sad face.

“Oh, and by the way, thank you. For bringing me here.” She says to Leorio.

He places his hand on hers as his soft eyes rest on her.

“No need to thank me. It's the least I could do.”

Three people walk in the room. Two women and a man, except only one of them is a doctor. The other two wear tribal robes.

“I'm going to have to ask you two boys to leave.” The doctor says to Leorio and Kurapika. They stand and give her their goodbyes as they exit the room.

Athena looks to the doctor, expecting her to introduce the two tribal wearing people accompanying her.

“The Chairman has spoken to your father, and Mr. Marz has ordered for you two to be completely healed by a couple of Nen Healers. He's already payed for in advance, so please, allow me to remove your gown so they may begin.” She tells her.

Athena sighs in relief.

It takes them ten minutes to heal every single injury on her body, from broken bones to torn skin. In all honesty, she felt a little embarrassment when they reached the bite and nail marks on her thighs made by Hisoka. Luckily, they didn't ask about it.

When she’s done, she feels strong and reborn. It's almost as if every event since the exam started hasn't happened now, since there's no evidence of it on her body.

She thanks them, and they walk over to Nautica. Athena sits patiently, waiting for her sister to be healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know what you're thinking! Let me know, please. Again, thanks for reading.


	10. Padokea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Orientation, and the trip to Kukuroo Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there's a quickie thrown in here somewhere.

In the morning, Nautica and Athena wake up feeling great. They’re Hunters, have clean clothes, no more injuries, and a big room all to themselves.

Athena sits on her bed as she styles her hair. With her Nen-heated hand, she straightens her naturally curly hair. There's a sudden knock at the door.

“Come in.” she says, finishing the last strand. Nautica enters the room.

“Are you ready to leave?” She asks smiling.

“Yes! Let's get Orientation over with so we can go home.” Athena says with a groan. “I miss dad.”

“Yeah, but I think I'm going to miss those four boys more.”

Athena stands, and they make their way to the Orientation, sitting two rows in front of Hanzo. Beans tries to begin the Orientation, but Kurapika and Leorio argue that Killua's disqualification wasn't fair.

Athena crosses her arms and begins to daydream, already bored of listening to the heated debate.

Nautica and Athena sit quietly through the whole orientation, including Gon and Gittarackur’s confrontation.

“We now declare the nine members here to be new Hunters!” The Chairman finally announces.

 

As they’re walking out of the Orientation room, Kurapika and Leorio approach them, wanting answers.

“How are you two suddenly unharmed?” Kurapika asks.

“Magically healed.” Nautica answers shortly. “It's complicated.” She adds.

“You're just going to have to trust that we're not allowed to tell you.” Athena calmly explains.

Kurapika and Leorio look at them in speculation, but eventually put their trust into her words.

“Come on.” Leorio says and continues to walk forward. Following him, they stop behind Gon, who speaks to Gittarackur.

“Killua is my friend. I'm taking him with me.” Gon says.

Gittarackur looks at the four behind Gon. “Do they feel the same way?”

“You bet.” Leorio says.

Gittarackur then gives in and tells them where Killua is. After he's done, they walk away and sit on a nearby bench.

Hanzo appears. “Yo!”

“Oh, Hanzo-San!” Gon says excitedly.

They have a light and friendly conversation, and Hanzo says if they visit his country, to contact him.

“If you change your mind about that date, Athena, let me know.” He says and pulls her into a strong hug.

“Thanks for everything, Hanzo.” she says in a strained voice due to how tight he squeezes her body. He breaks the hug and grips her shoulders.

“Goodbye, Athena.” He says, and leans in to give her quick yet meaningful _(for him)_ kiss. When he's done, he gives Kurapika a few cards.

As Hanzo leaves, Athena’s eyes dart to Leorio's, who appears to be slightly upset. Their eye contact doesn't break, and the tension only brings heat to their chests.

“A Shinobi who tries to leave an impression.” Kurapika utters. Leorio and Athena break eye contact to look down at the cards.

After they exchange their goodbyes with Pokkle, Leorio and Kurapika talk about Kukuroo Mountain and decide not to let people know that they’re going.

Satotz calls out for Gon, who runs over to the former examiner.

“Do you have a moment?” Satotz asks Gon. They both look back at everyone else.

“We'll be waiting in the lobby.” Kurapika says. The four new hunters turn around and walk back into the hotel.

 

The lobby is big, and looks nice.

“You are coming with us, right? You actually _want_ to go?” Leorio asks Athena.

“To get Killua?” She clarifies. She doesn't really mind going, mostly because it means she gets to spend more time with him.

“Yeah, your rescue team is a few strong women short, so I guess we'll have to go.” She says and smiles up at him.

He nods and smiles. “So, _Hanzo_.” He says expectantly.

“Has a little crush on me. Jealous?” Athena asks, putting her hands into her back pockets.

“No.” He says, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

She laughs and goes in to give him a hug. Leorio notices this, and quickly uncrosses his arms to hold her close to him. She sighs and smiles, glad she doesn't have to say bye to him just yet.

 

When Gon arrives, they all go to the computer to search Kukuroo Mountain. When Kurapika finds the location, Athena walks away and pulls out her phone.

She calls her dad to let him know they must delay their expected home arrival.

“It's okay, just let me know where you're going.” He sounds tired, or maybe a little upset.

“The Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea.” She replies. “We're going to Kukuroo mountain.”

“What business do you have with the Zoldyck family?” He asks, concerned.

“We're just picking up a friend. Killua Zoldyck.”

“Friend, huh? José is on business out there. If you run into trouble or need him for anything,” He pauses, “Even as a remedy, then call him and he'll assist you immediately.”

Terrance calls sex her 'remedy', which she thought was kind of silly.

José is her Terrance’s good friend, they've known each other for roughly ten years. He's about nine years older than Athena, who thinks he’s quite charming and handsome. José also happens to be a very intelligent and successful Blacklist Hunter.

“I will dad, I'll try to be home as soon as possible.”

“Congratulations on becoming a Hunter, baby. You know I'm always proud of you girls. Tell Nautica the same. Talk to you later.” He says and hangs up.

 

After Kurapika orders the flight tickets, they head out to the airport. As the airship departs, the sun has already set. The first night is chill, all everyone wants to do is sleep.

Everyone’s glad they can finally relax, because of all the craziness that’s happened the last few weeks.

The second day on the airship, they have fun and play tag like children. Even Kurapika is enjoying it.

The next day, all they do is eat and watch movies together. Nautica French braid’s Kurapika’s hair, laughing at the result.

It's the craving on the last night Athena knows she can't avoid. It's been almost a week since she’s been intimate with someone, so her body becomes hot with need.

She thinks about her options: she could wait another day and be with José, or she can have Leorio right now.

She blinks, and thinks _‘Is that even a fucking question?’_ Finding him, she pulls him to the side.

“Can you go somewhere with me, please?” She whispers in his ear.

He looks at her and understands, nodding. He knows about her unavoidable cravings, and Athena’s glad he's willing to help her out.

“It doesn't have to mean anything. Just think of it as helping out a friend.” She says as they walk.

He looks at her with furrowed brows, her suggestion troubles him. He _wants_ it to mean something.

 

They go to a vacant part of the airship, and lock the door to the room. Quickly, they both undress.

“There's cameras in here.” He says as he looks up to the corner of the room.

“Let them watch.” she says impatiently, taking off the last article of clothing.

They stand before each other, nude and vulnerable. He scans her body with his eyes, hungrily.

“It was so dark our first time.” He says. She bites her lip as he looks at her mouth, and then into her eyes.

She turns and walks to the end of the room. Then, she reaches my hands out and braces herself against the wall, arching her back.

“How do you want me?” She turns her head and asks him.

He strides over and grips her hips while he kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

“Turn around, I want to see you.” He says in a low voice. She turns, and their lips meet. Athena kisses him back roughly, wanting more.

She wraps her arms around his neck and jumps onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He grips her thigh with one hand, and moves her up just enough for him to position himself with her entrance. When he's aligned, he slowly inserts himself into her.

She bites her lip and suppresses the moan caused by the delicious thickness filling her. He lets out a groan and mumbles something incoherent. Both his hands grip at her thighs, fingers threatening to bruise her skin.

He begins to thrust into her, pace slow and steady. His lips find her neck and he starts to kiss and suck her skin in a way that will leave marks.

“Faster.” She tells him.

He steps forward a little, and her back touches the wall as he obliges, his pace quickening. Her hands travel up his neck and tangle in his soft hair.

 _“Harder.”_ She moans.

Immediately his thrusts become stronger, making her body jolt against the wall. She knits her eyebrows together and gasps. Her grip on his hair tightens.

 _“Fuck.”_ She utters, biting her lip immediately after. Her body tingles at the way he whispers her name into her neck.

He keeps this delicious pace up for a few minutes before his thrusts become less calculated and sloppier. He's close to his climax.

His breathing becomes faster against her neck. Softly, she yanks his hair and he raises his head, now face to face with her.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, his eyes lidded and her body still jerking against the wall with his thrusts. The way he looks at her is like he's found a temporary heaven while he's pressed against and inside of me. She thinks it’s hot, and kind of wants to see this every day.

 _“Ah—Athena.”_ He calls.

Her brows pinch together again, and she throws her head back as her orgasm electrifies her body. She doesn't care about being quiet, so her moan echoes throughout the room, and her legs quiver around his waist.

Instantly, his body stills and his eyes close as a groan escapes his throat. When they both come down from their high, they’re panting.

His body glistens with a thin coat of sweat. Athena leans forward and softly kisses him, and he kisses her back.

What started out as a soft kiss turns into a heated passionate one. He pulls himself out of her and she stands, arms still around his neck.

After a while, Athena breaks the kiss and catches her breath. She knows she shouldn’t make this longer than it has to be, since her craving is satisfied for now.

But she still wants him.

“Hungry?” she asks.

His breathing calms down after a few seconds, and he replies, “Very.”

“I take it I'm not your first.” Athena says as they dress. She won’t believe he fucks her like that with no experience.

“Second.” He admits.

He doesn't ask about her partners, which she’s glad for. She wouldn't really have an exact number to give him.

“I'm in the mood for some fries.” Athena says, casually switching the topic.

They walk out the room together and find Nautica and Kurapika. Together, they go to the eatery and buy some food which, which they take to Gon.

 

Finally arriving in Padokea, everyone admires its vibrant beauty. They sit on the Lamentation Tour bus which has many sweet looking people. It feels safe.

Nautica sits next to a stranger because it's the last seat left. Athena is sitting across the aisle from her, next to Leorio. The tour guide gives everyone information on the lands, and Nautica finds it extremely difficult to listen to her for more than two seconds without blocking her out.

“Not from around here?” The man next to her asks.

“No.” she replies, and turns her head to look at the tour guide, pretending to be suddenly interested.

“What do you say to ditching this wack bus and have me show you around, huh?” He says, placing his hand on her thigh, causing her to look at him. When he winks, Nautica grabs his hand and take it off her.

 _“No.”_ She says.

He puts his hand back on her thigh and slides it closer to her private area, making her uncomfortable. He stops an inch away from the start of her thigh and gives it a squeeze. She tries to remain calm, not wanting to be violent with him.

“I can change your mind.” He says.

 _‘Actually, I can change yours.’_ She thinks.

She’s about to put her aura on him to make him leave me alone when a fist flies past her face and makes loud impact with the man's jaw.

His face loudly slams into the window, and a splatter of blood containing two of his teeth fly out. Several people on the bus gasp or scream.

Athena stands next to Nautica, fists balled so hard her knuckles are white. Her features are hardened, and her teeth are grit. She’s more than angry.

“Don't fucking touch her.” She growls at the man.

She normally would have killed the person, but she tried to hold back because of Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika's presence.

“Miss!” The tour guide yells.

The man holds his face and turns to point at Athena.

“She assaulted me! Remove her from the bus immediately!” He screams in genuine pain.

“Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” She tells Athena, but she doesn't budge.

The tour guide looks to the bus driver, hinting at him to do the deed. He gets up and drags Athena out, even though she doesn't resist.

Nautica quickly stands to exit the now unpleasant bus. Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika are standing, preparing to leave too.

“No, stay. We'll meet you guys at the mountain.” Nautica calls out to the three visibly worried boys. They look at each other and sit back down, a bit unsure.

 

Nautica now stands outside. Athena tries to calm down as she runs a hand through her hair and places a hand on her hips.

“I'll fix this.” She says as the bus drives off. She pulls out her phone and dials a number.

“Hey, José... I missed you too... No, no. A ride... No, I wasn't calling for that... I'm not sure just track my phone... Kukuroo Mountain... Of course, we will. Thanks!” She hangs up and smiles. “Now we wait.”

 

Five minutes later, a gorgeous car pulls up and José comes out, dressed in a nice fitted tuxedo.

“There's my two murderous beauties!” He says in his soothing Hispanic accent. He approaches them and gives them strong hugs.

“Congratulations on becoming Hunters. Come, let's go.” He says and opens the car door for them.

Jose has always treated the two girls with a huge amount of respect, and he spoils them as if they were his own family. Except, he doesn't have family. Terrance, Nautica, and Athena were the closest thing to that for him. Secretly, he's had a thing for Nautica and Athena for about a year now.

 

He doesn't take them to the mountain right away. Their whole day with José is filled with shopping, delicious food, and sightseeing. Nautica and Athena wear new dresses he bought them, which are strapless and tight.

By the time they actually arrive at the mountain, it's dark.

José stops a little distance away from a large gate and gets out to open their doors.

“Give me a call if you girls need anything at all.” He says and kisses them both on their cheeks.

“Bye José!” They call out to him as he gets in his car. “Thanks for everything!”

As they walk to the front doors, they see Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika with some older man. The older man opens the gate and they all go inside. The gate closes immediately after.

“Do we follow them?” Athena asks Nautica.

“I don't see why not.”

Athena takes the lead to the gate. As she opens the doors, they both walk in while taking a look around the large forest. They see the four not too far ahead, along with a giant animal.

“Aww look at the puppy!” Athena says in complete awe. This causes them to turn around, revealing their terrified faces.

“Nautica! Athena!” Gon says happily.

“How did you two get here?” The unknown man asks.

“By car?” Nautica answers after a small pause.

“I apologize, I should have asked how you got _in_ here.” He rephrases.

Nautica and Athena look at each other in confusion.

“We just walked through the doors right after we saw you guys come in here. Is that okay?” Athena asks.

“Eh? You were able to open that thing?” Leorio shouts.

They still don't see what the big deal is. When they walk over to them, Athena stands close to the dog's face.

“What's their name?” She asks.

“His name is Mike.” The man tells her.

“Hi, Mike!” She coos. “You're pretty, aren't you.”

“He won't respond to you, miss.” The man says. “He's trained that way.”

Athena makes a humming sound becomes kind of upset. In attempt to communicate, she bares her white canines and does a playful growl at Mike. She laughs when the dog does it back, and licks his lips. The older man becomes surprised.

“Sorry we took so long to get here; our friend took us out before dropping us off.” Nautica tells Kurapika. He gives her an understanding nod.

“Well, how long will you be here?” The man asks, facing Gon.

“Until we meet Killua. We won't leave before then!” Gon replies.

“Please come this way.” He says, and they follow him to a house not too far away.

 

“Here are the servant’s quarters. It's getting late, so you can stay here tonight.”

They step inside and meet another servant. Once he leaves the room, Athena turns to the man, Zebro.

“May we please change in one of the rooms?” She asks.

“Sure, up the stairs holds a room you can occupy.” He says.

Nautica and Athena walk up the stairs and both plop onto a bed, tired. They hesitantly stand after a moment, and both take off the ridiculously tight dresses José has bought them. Nautica pulls out a pair of sweats from her bag and holds them up.

“At last.” She says with a smile. They both dress in comfortable clothes to sleep in.

Nodding at each other when they’re done, they walk back down the stairs and meet with the rest of the boys in a room with a table in the center.

“I need you two to put this on if you're going to remain in this house.” Zebro says to them, holding up a weighted vest.

The three boys are already wearing one, staggering as they walk.

When Nautica and Athena put the vest on, they can understand why the boys were walking with difficulty, except it doesn't have the same effect on them. They’re able to move around with ease.

“Oh, not heavy enough, eh?” The man asks. He grabs another vest and puts it over the ones they already wear. “How about now?”

They begin to walk and feel the weight pulling them down. It's not too bad, but it's not something they’d want to wear all day.

“This is fine.” Athena says. “But, why do we have to wear this? My boobs hurt.”

“Training purposes.” He replies. “You will train if you want to stay here, but I will not allow you two to help them open the Testing Gate, since I'm aware that you're already capable of doing so.”

 

Since the two girls are still clueless as to why opening the gate was such a big deal, he explains to them the weight of each door, and talks about Mike, the watchdog.

Everything in the house has an abnormally large weight to it, and they just know that they’ll be annoyed by tomorrow.

 

They’re all ready to go to sleep now. Everyone takes off their vests and lets out a sigh of relief. They all must sleep in the same room, but luckily there's enough beds for all of them to have our own.

Athena’s breasts are sore, and all she wants to do is sleep.

She sits up on her bed. “Leorio, do you have painkillers?” She asks.

“Yeah, where's your pain?” He asks, walking over to her with his briefcase.

“My chest.” She answers. “That _stupid_ vest is painful.”

He looks at her in thought and places a gentle hand on her breast.

“Right here?” He asks in a low seductive voice.

Her eyebrows shoot up. _‘Leorio? Seducing me? Let's have some fun with this.’_ She thinks.

“Both of them.” she whispers.

He lifts his other hand and brings it to her other breast, and begins massaging the area.

Athena grabs his hands and places them underneath her hoodie so that their skin makes contact. His hands are warm against her breasts.

She sighs and closes her eyes as he continues to fondle her. It was actually easing her pain.

She places her hand on his knee and slides it up his thigh, stopping when she feels the outline of his cock.

Through the fabric, she strokes her thumb up and down his length, and he hardens instantly. When she opens her eyes, he leans toward her, face flushed a light red.

He kisses her with greedy lips, and pushes her down onto her back. He hovers above her, removing one of his hands from her breast to support his weight. She moves her hand from his pants to the back of his head, and tugs at his hair.

_‘Oh, I want him.’_

Their kiss becomes more erratic, and at the same time, their tongues find each other. Suddenly, his fingers pinch at her sensitive nipple and she moans into his mouth. She bites his bottom lip softly before returning to the kiss.

Her legs spread, and she bends her knees to lift her hips and grinds onto him, letting him know what she wants.

He lowers his hips and pins hers to the bed, pressing his clothed hard erection on her in a way that feels like heaven. He groans, and removes his hand from her breast to undo his pants.

A pillow quickly hits the side of their face, and their kiss breaks, both obviously stunned. They’ve forgotten the presence of the three others in the room.

 _“Give her the fucking medicine and go to sleep you two!”_ Nautica hisses.

Gon is already fast asleep, Kurapika is very obviously uncomfortable, and Nautica is grumpy.

“Yes, mom.” Athena says.

Leorio and Athena both sit up and quietly laugh at the situation. He reaches into his briefcase and hands her two small white pills.

“Drink a lot of water with those.” He tells her as he gets up and walks back to his bed. His briefcase hides the bulge in his pants. Athena really admires doctor Leorio.

She takes the medicine and wraps herself in the blankets, happy to be in a bed for a change.

After a few minutes, she falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, want to leave a comment? writers love those :)


	11. Amity/Enmity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mushy gushy heartfelt romance and goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off!! I want to say I love you. Not many people are reading this and that's ok!! But those of you are reading, and who leave Kudos/Comments are such a beautiful blessing to me.

As the sun rises, they stand before the notorious Zoldyck property. Nautica and Athena stand off to the side next to Zebro, while Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika stand directly in front of the Testing Gate.

As Leorio and Kurapika push on the Testing Gate, Sequant mutters, _“It’s impossible.”_

Soon after, the two boys give up their efforts and opt for more training. As Zebro sets them up to carry various household items, Seaquant walks to Nautica and Athena, cigarette in his mouth, and looks them up and down, sizing them.

“How many doors can you two open?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Nautica admits.

“I don’t know what my maximum is, but I was able to open the first ones with ease.” Athena says.

“Well, why don’t we see what your maximum is? That way we have a better idea on how you two should train.” He suggests. Nautica and Athena look at each other and shrug.

They walk up to the gate and stretch their bodies thoroughly. Gon comes to watch, taking a seat a little distance away. When they place their hands on the door, Seaquant stops them.

“No, not together. Separately.” He says.

Nautica walks to Gon and sits next to him, letting Athena go first.

“How many do you think she can open?” Gon asks her.

She looks up at the large Testing Gate and sighs. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she could open all of them. She’s stronger than she looks.” Gon’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

Athena bounces on the balls of her feet and shakes her hands as she prepares to open the gate. She summons her Ren as powerful as she can manage and in one swift motion, she shoves the doors to the Testing Gate.

A loud slam is heard as six sets of doors fly open and hit the back of the wall. Athena’s Ren disappears, and she falls back, landing on her butt with a thud.

Her chest is rising and falling almost dramatically, showing her exhaustion. She used every ounce of her strength, so it takes her a moment to catch her breath.

Gon’s mouth opens and he’s speechless in awe, like she’s shown him something he didn’t know was possible. Athena stands and walks over to them, sitting on the side of Gon.

“I’ll come back for that last door.” She says, still exhausted but now smiling.

 

Seaquant motions his hand for Nautica to go next, so she stands and walks over to the door. She knows for a fact that she won’t open as many as Athena, but she swears she’ll beat herself up if she doesn’t get at least half of what she did.

Nautica relaxes her body, controls her breathing, and flares her Ren. Her hands connect with the cold door and she pushes.

Three sets of doors open. Nautica doesn’t collapse, instead, her feet are still planted firmly on the ground and she’s not exhausted at all. For a moment, she wonders if she could have opened more.

Gon and Athena begin clapping for her, cheering me on. Nautica smiles, and Seaquant clears his throat, getting their attention.

“You,” He points to Nautica with his cigarette, “Will train _double_ of whatever those two boys are doing.” He says. “And you,” he points at Athena now, “Will get _triple_. Go.”

Athena groans and stands. They all walk to Zebro so he can set them up for training. If Nautica can open more doors, she’s glad she didn’t. She’ll already be exhausted with what she has to train with.

 

Four days into training and everyone, except for Gon, goes to sleep exhausted every night. Although, some nights Nautica notices Gon sneak off. To where, she doesn’t know.

Training is even more tiring, since Zebro suggested Nautica and Athena train while using Ren, to make it more intense.

 

At dinner, everyone eats whatever Zebro prepares. Nautica tries to eat fast so that she can go to sleep earlier, since she’s so exhausted. Right now, they’re having a conversation about everyone’s progress.

“Maybe tomorrow we add more weight to the vests, eh?” Zebro says.

As Nautica frowns and takes a sip of her tea, Leorio hisses lightly from where he sits in front of her. Pausing mid-sip, Nautica’s eyes glance over to him to see if he’s okay. He sits hunched over, one elbow on the table. One hand is covering his mouth.

One of Athena’s hands is under the table, unseen, while her other hand carries a fork full of food. She looks at Nautica and shrugs innocently as she places the food in her mouth and chews.

Nautica ignores them and turns her attention to the conversation. Zebro says tomorrow’s training will involve pulling heavy boulders.

Leorio stands suddenly, and holds his hands together in front of his obvious boner.

“Er—Zebro, thank you for dinner but I’m not hungry anymore.” He says as he turns and jogs upstairs.

Athena scarfs the rest of her food down, almost animalistic, and dashes up the stairs.

“Thanks for dinner, Zebro!” She calls out.

Everyones chatter stops as two loud thuds can be heard seconds after. Nautica sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, hoping they stay away from her bed.

“Zebro, with the way things are going, how much longer do you think we’ll be training?” Nautica asks.

“Maybe another week, a month possibly.” He says simply.

She sighs and continues to eat. A week or month is just too long to be waiting for someone to open a door.

“I can’t wait to see Killua again.” Gon says.

“What do you plan to do with Killua once you reunite?” Nautica asks.

He puts his finger to his lips and hums. “I know I want to do something fun.”

“What about you Kurapika, what are you doing once we get Killua?” Nautica turns her attention to him.

He swallows the last of his food and stares intensely at his hands. “A job... I need to look for a job.” He says simply.

She feels hidden intent behind his answer, but decides to let him off and not question him.

“What are you going to do?” Kurapika asks her.

“I’ll have to go home. My dad’s expecting us.”

 

After dinner is over, they all head to sleep. Going upstairs, they find that Leorio and Athena are sprawled out and asleep on their temporarily claimed bed.

They’re not even laying right; half their limbs are entangled in each other’s and the other half are hanging off the small bed.

 

The next day, after a great ice-cold shower, Athena dresses into sweats and a hoodie, and puts her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head. She’s at maximum comfort.

Since they’ve been training at this house, every night she’s been going to sleep with her whole rib cage sore. She’s not able to heal herself, because her exhaustion doesn’t let her – it takes too much energy.

She considers giving up on her healing ability altogether, it was too difficult for her to perfect.

Luckily, every night, Leorio massages her and gives her painkillers. In return, she applies and massages heat into his sore muscles. Right now, all she wants to do is relax with him. Grabbing a blanket, she goes and finds Leorio.

“Hey, you wanna chill outside for a little? It’s nice out.” she tells him. Everyone’s already fast asleep, but for some reason he’s still awake.

 _“Outside?”_ He asks, looking at her suspiciously. “Well, okay.”

 

The stars are bright and beautiful tonight. Athena lays down a blanket and plops onto it, laying on her back. Leorio drops to his knees next to her and begins to unzip his pants.

“What... what are you doing?” she asks him.

“What we came out here for.” He answers. The tone in his voice is as if it’s completely obvious. Athena lets out a small laugh.

“I really meant _just chill._ You know, relax. Even though you do look rather appetizing, I’m very tired.”

“Oops.”

Leorio fixes his pants and lays next to her, and they sigh in relaxation. The past week has been very trying for everyone.

 

For the next ten minutes, Leorio and Athena make their own stories out of the constellations. She can’t help but giggle when his stories get purposely stupid. When they’re done, they fall quiet and listen to the cicadas sing.

“Leorio?” Athena says, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hmm?”

“What does love feel like?” She asks. She sounds innocent, like a seven-year-old asking their mother for the first time.

Leorio crosses his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. “Uh, well in my last relationship—" He begins.

“No, not romantic love.” she interjects. She turns on her side to face him, holding her head up with her arm.

He knits his eyebrows together and looks at her. “Huh? Don’t you love your family? Haven’t you ever felt love for a friend?”

She stares at him, face emotionless. He blinks at her in surprise, and doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t.” She finally says.

“I find it hard to believe you don’t love Nautica or your dad.”

“For certain reasons, I respect people, rather than love them. I highly respect my family, and a few good friends.” she says, keeping it short.

Leorio processes this, and doesn’t quite understand, but he doesn’t question her. He looks back up to the sky.

“Well, love is a... _er—_ nice feeling. It’s kind of like caring, respecting, and accepting someone all at the same time.” He explains, scratching the side of his face and finally meets her eyes.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” He suddenly says.

A smile is forced upon her face. “Like what?”

“You’re making me get mushy on purpose, aren’t you?” He says, a hint of attitude in his voice.

“I would never.” she laughs and sits up. “I just like listening to you talk. Your explanation on love seems a little simple, though.”

“There’s really no words I can put together to actually explain it. You can figure it out.” He waves his hand as to dismiss the subject, embarrassed.

He sits up and spreads his legs on either side of Athena. “Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask,” He says, scratching the back of his head, “You’re on birth control, right? I know it’s kind of late to ask, but I’ve been wondering about it since were having sex.”

The corners of her mouth turn up mischievously.

“No, but won’t our baby be so cute?” she says, a hint of a laugh in her tone.

All the blood drains from his face as he opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, and a drop of sweat runs down the side of his face.

Athena tries so hard, but fails at containing her laughter. When it calms, her face is blush red. A baby, how silly.

“S—so you so use birth control? _Right?”_ He says, voice tight.

“No, I don’t.” She says, “I don’t need to, Sirens don’t ovulate like humans. At least that’s what my dad told me. He says my mom got pregnant during some random, once-in-a-lifetime ovulation.”

“That’s the first time you’ve ever mentioned your mom to me.” He says, voice cautious and curious.

“She died a few minutes after giving birth, there’s not much to say about her other than she’s a Siren.” She says. Leorio goes quiet.

“What about your family?” Athena asks.

Leorio gives a bright, contagious smile. “Four younger brothers and a strong hearted mother.”

She doesn’t want to ask if it wasn’t mentioned, but—

“Dad?” She asks.

“Walked out.”

“Were you and your brothers close?”

“We had to be. Since we had little money, we made each other less miserable. All I’ve wanted was to become a Hunter and make their lives a little easier.” He says, looking down in thought.

 _“A doctor.”_ Athena corrects him.

He looks up and holds his gaze into her eyes. She reaches her hand forward and soothingly combs her fingers through his hair.

“I very much respect you.” She says in almost a whisper.

She removes her hand from his hair and scoots closer, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. Her head rests on his chest, his heartbeat within earshot. He wraps his arms around her too, and rests his chin on the top of her head.

“I respect you too, Athena.”

She can feel the vibration in his chest when he speaks. For some reason, this conversation has made her soul feel like it’s been scrubbed raw and cleansed. In other words, she’s happy.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Athena says. “We’re gonna have more weight added on us tomorrow, so we should rest while we can.”

She lightly traces her fingers along his spine. He doesn’t release her immediately, instead his arms tighten around her.

After a moment, they let go of each other and stand, walking back to the house to get a much-needed night of sleep.

* * *

Nautica’s arms are extremely sore, but the feeling is good. She knows this means she’s improving her strength.

Today, Leorio and Kurapika stretch and prepare to try to open the Testing Gate yet again. Zebro allows them to take off the weighted vests, which they’re entirely grateful for. As they attempt to open the door, Nautica and Athena stand on either side of Gon.

As they push, the two boys are only able to slightly open the door, but they don’t quit.

“I want to help.” Gon mutters under his breath.

“Why don’t you?” Athena asks him as she places her hand on his broken arm. Unaware by Gon, Athena is healing him.

“I just need a little more time before I can move my arm.” Gon replies.

“Try it.” Athena says.

Gon moves his arm, testing the pain. He’s momentarily confused, quickly becomes determined as he ditches his arm sling and walks forward to help them open the gate.

Alas, with the three boys’ determination and strength, the doors are opened. Athena cheers them on, but mostly cheers Leorio on.

They all step inside to go back to the house and get their things, and part from Zebro and Seaquant.

 

Nautica looks around as they walk straight through the forest. It’s very quiet, and she sees no one other than them, but she has the strange sensation of being watched.

“How are we going to know which way to go?” Nautica asks.

“Heading straight for the mountain is our best shot.” Kurapika answers.

“Do you think there’ll be traps?” She asks him.

He thinks about this. “It’s a great possibility, considering who lives here.”

“Between your intelligence and Athena’s strength, any traps shouldn’t be a hassle.” She says.

“Are you saying she’s stronger than all of us and all of the Zoldyck’s traps?” Kurapika looks to her with narrowed eyes.

“She’s also saying we’re all dumber than you.” Leorio grumbles in a low voice.

“She opened up to the sixth door on the Testing Gate, Kurapika.” Gon points out, calmly.

 _“Sixth?!”_ Kurapika and Leorio exclaim in unison.

Kurapika and Leorio were training when Seaquant commanded Nautica and Athena to open the door, so they missed it.

“Guys.” Athena says.

“And with Zebro’s training, I don’t doubt she can open _all_ of them now.” Nautica tells them. “But that’s not the point—"

 _“Guys!”_ Athena hardens her voice.

They all look forward and see a young girl no older than fifteen. She wears a suit, and blocks an opening to a fence.

Although the look of sheer determination on her face is enough of a warning, they just know Gon isn’t going to stop now after we came all this way for Killua.

“Leave. You’re trespassing on private property.” She says. She and Gon discuss the topic of whether they have actual permission to see Killua.

“In any case, this is where I draw the line. If you take one step beyond this line, I’ll remove you by force.” She insists. As if on instinct, everyone puts up their guard and prepares for a fight.

It’s only when Gon raises his hand to halt them when they all come to understanding of what’s going to happen. They don’t want it to happen, but they couldn’t stop it if they tried.

 _‘Screw that’_ Nautica thinks. If she were to go up to her and get her aura on the girl, she could convince her to lead them to the Zoldyck mansion. It’s so simple.

Nautica walks with Gon towards her, and when they’re at a close enough distance, Nautica says, “Look, we don’t want any tro—"

The girl whacks them both simultaneously, and Gon is sent flying while Nautica is pushed back. Leorio and Kurapika quickly pull out their weapons, and Athena’s aura is embodied by flames.

“Guys, don’t interfere. Let me handle this.” Gon says.

“Are you fine?” Athena asks Nautica.

Nautica nods, and Athena dismisses her Nen and controls her temper. Nautica straightens out her clothes and stares intently at the young girl ahead.

Athena grabs Leorio’s hand, which carries his knife.

“Now baby, what were you going to do with this? You’d be hit before this even touched her.” She says in a quiet voice.

“She hurt them! I had to do something.” He whispers back.

“I don’t want _you_ hurt.”

They continue their hushed conversation as Nautica and Kurapika pay attention to Gon, and the seemingly endless amount of hits he’s taking. The damage reminds them of his fight with Hanzo.

Still having the feeling of being watched, Nautica’s eyes wander to the left. Very faintly, she can sense someone in the bushes a distance away. Her senses have getting better.

 

Literal hours pass, and Gon is still taking hits. They want to stop him, they do. But Gon is different from others, and they feel he can’t be stopped once he puts his mind to something.

“Don’t you realize how futile this is? Why don’t you stop him? Aren’t you his friends?” She asks.

Enraged, Gon punches the pillar next to her. They talk for a while, revealing she has feelings when it comes to Killua, when suddenly she starts crying, begging them to save Killua. From what exactly, they don’t know.

Something hits her in the side of the head and she collapses to the floor. Looking to their left, they see two people. One of them is the one Nautica sensed, and the other is completely unknown.

As they all go to the little girl’s side, the lady who shot her addresses Gon and says that Killua wants them to leave.

Without moving her head, Nautica looks down at the unconscious girl. By the way the girl almost _begged_ them to save him, she can safely assume Killua did not say that.

For a while, Killua’s mom talks to them. Then, suddenly, his mom shrieks and leaves.

While Kalluto and Gon briefly speak to each other, Athena sneaks over to Nautica.

“I’ll heal her, you make her take us to Killua.” She whispers into Nautica’s ear.

She looks up to her and nods. Casually, Athena drops to one knee and places a hand on both the little girl’s temples, beginning to bring her back to consciousness.

“I probably shouldn’t say it, but these people creep me out.” Leorio mutters. “And I bet they were lying about Killua’s saying that he can’t see us.”

“You’re right. Something’s off.” Nautica says.

“Gon, we can’t go back yet. How about we tail them?” Leorio suggests.

“Sure, but if we do that, she’ll take the blame.” Gon says.

Athena stands when she’s done healing the girl. Nautica steps forward to make contact with the young girl, just for a tiny moment so that she can take over her mind.

“I will take you to the butler’s office.” She says suddenly.

Nautica stops mid-step looks to Athena, confused. She didn’t even have to control her, but either way, it works out.

 

Killua’s property is enormous, so they’ve been walking for a very long time.

Having to listen to Leorio complain makes Nautica slightly less fond of him, in fact, it makes her want to put here aura on him and make him believe he shouldn’t speak for the remainder of their time together.

Although, she holds back from the tempting option.

 

They arrive at a giant fancy mansion with several men in suits in front, who were waiting for their arrival. Coming inside, they treat the five with kindness, giving them tea and patching up Gon’s wounds. Nautica feels like there’s a catch, like it’s too simple.

“How about a game, to pass the time?” The Butler Gotoh says to them.

“A game?” Kurapika asks.

 

Gotoh explains he will test them, and they have no say against it. A blade is pointed at Canary’s neck, and the tension in the room heightens. He explains the rules, and says if they’re all disqualified from this so-called ‘game’, that he’ll tell Killua they left.

Each round, they become disqualified. On the last round, Gon is the only one remaining. Two butlers join in and all their hands scramble at lightning speed.

Gon points his thumb back. “The person right behind me.” He says.

All the butlers clap for Gon’s brilliance when Killua enters the room, asking for Gon.

Gon and Killua have a cute little reunion, and that’s when we all get up to leave. Killua asks Gotoh why he wasn’t notified of their arrival. Gotoh simply says he had them participate in a friendly game.

Nautica clenches her teeth, knowing it was anything but friendly. If anyone believes what Gotoh says about it being friendly, they’re more stupid than she thought.

“That was really good acting.” Leorio says.

Nautica furrows her eyebrows and looks at him. _‘My point has been made.’_

When Gon finally meets them outside, they all walk out of the Zoldyck property. Later, they stay overnight in some cute hotel in the city.

Nautica texts José to pick her and Athena up, and take them home when he’s free. When she hits send, she decides to sleep for the night.

* * *

 

On this gorgeous, colorful morning, they walk down the town’s streets on their way to the train station.

As Kurapika finishes explaining to Gon Gotoh’s coin trick, a familiar car stops next to them.

“What’s José doing here?” Athena asks.

Almost instantly, her heart skips a beat as she realizes why, and she finds herself wishing she didn’t have to leave.

José steps out the car and opens the back door. “Sorry I’m late. Last minute client.”

“It was really great to meet all of you. This past month has been interesting, thanks to you guys. Good luck finding a job, Kurapika. I hope to hear from you soon.” Nautica says, smiling.

As Nautica says her goodbyes to the four boys, Athena frantically chews on the inside of her cheek. She doesn’t want to leave—not yet, it’s too soon.

All her anxieties simmer down when Leorio brings her into a warm, strong hug. She smiles and forgets about her worries, she could just visit him whenever she wants to.

Leorio removes one arm from the hug and lightly grabs her chin, bringing it up so they’re face to face. He gives her a sweet, chaste kiss and releases her from his arms.

“Bye Athena.” He says.

“Wait.” she says, jogging to the car.

She opens the passenger’s door and scrambles around José’s car for a paper and pen. Nautica gets into the car, and José closes the back door. When Athena finds a paper, José tells her to sit down so they can leave.

 _‘Screw the pen’_ she thinks. Hurriedly, she applies high heat to her index finger’s nail. Then, she burns her phone number into the paper and smiles, rushing out the car to give it to Leorio. She folds the paper and hands it to him.

“Whenever you get a phone, that’s my number.”

Leorio smirks and nods, placing the paper into his pocket.

“Well, I hope to see you four again sometime. We’ll be in YorkNew city in case you ever visit there.” Athena says and walks away, smiling.

“Stay safe!” Nautica calls out as Athena gets into the car.

As José drives away, Nautica and Athena think back on every day since they first arrived at the Hunter Exam site. A lot has changed for them, both mentally and physically. They cross their fingers and hope the best for those four boys.

Hope they all cross paths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's right. Nautica and Athena weren't invited to meet in YorkNew on September 1st. Lol. 
> 
> Also, I hope this chapter was okay because I tried to avoid just simply summarizing. I mean, we all know what happened, right? Eh, it's probably my least favorite chapter. 
> 
> Again, I just want to thank you for reading this!! You're so amazing!!


	12. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home. A birthday is celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter <3

After the very long journey back home, it’s early morning the next day. José parks the car and they step out to walk the bridge that connects YorkNew to their island.

About five minutes of walking the familiar trails of the island, they can see it. Their home, what used to be orange paint about twenty years ago is now completely covered in beautiful green plants.

This time of the year, the bare trees start to bloom beautiful pink flowers.

It’s not a huge mass of property like Killua’s, but it’s homey. Everyone on this island is close and friendly with each other, since there are only about ten houses ther.

They climb up the steps to the porch and open the front door. Walking in, they see a very missed face, their father.

“Welcome home.” He says calmly. Holding out his arms, he brings his daughters into a loving hug. They hug him back tightly, it feels like years since they’ve seen him.

“How was it? The exam and the Zoldyck estate. I’m guessing you made some considerable allies?” Terrance asks them.

“It was kind of great.” Athena answers him in a cheerful tone. “We definitely met a lot of interesting people.”

A radiant smile stretches across her face, she’s practically glowing with happiness.

Terrance looks to Nautica, expecting her response.

“It was ok. I connected with a few people, and won’t forget them. They were great.” she says, a little too simply. In reality, she found her best friends. 

Terrance sits down at the table, and interlocks his fingers in front of him. Sitting up straight, he clears his throat.

“I’m glad it was a pleasant experience, the Chairman put in a very good word for you two,” He says, “But now we have to tell you some information we’ve gathered on the Undine.”

The remaining three people take a seat at the table, too.

“Anyway, I’m pretty sure by now you know there’s a major auction held in YorkNew every year.” José says.

Nautica and Athena nod. Usually when the auctions take place, Athena is out mingling and enjoying the fun and exotic people she can find, while Nautica stays home and enjoys the peace and quiet.

“Well this year, you’ll be going to the auction.” Terrance finishes.

“What for?” Nautica asks.

“Your great grandmother’s diary. We were able to locate it, but found that whoever got a hold of it has put it up in this year’s auction. The starting bid isn’t too high, but that doesn’t matter anyway, we won’t be paying for it.”

“What happened to our grandma? I thought she had the diary.”

She wasn’t a Siren, but since my Terrance and their mother ran away without taking it, she had it.

“Killed. Someone must have taken it from her and thought it was worth something.”

“And we’re just going to steal it from whoever buys it? That’s what you basically said.” Athena asks.

“Correct. You’re not going to buy what’s rightfully yours.” Terrance says.

Terrance is a great man; his morals just aren’t the best.

“Can I ask _why_ we need it?” Nautica asks.

“The diary must contain information about who you are, and most likely some information about the Undine. I was only able to glance at a single page of the book when I was with your mother, but now that it’s within our reach, we must know what’s on it. It’s not in safe hands unless it’s in our hands.” He answers.

Nautica and Athena have a hunch that he’s not telling them everything, but they don’t act on it.

“Isn’t the auction sometime in September? That’s a while away. Do you have a plan on how we’re going to get into the auction, by the way? It’s not really your _style_ to buy an admission ticket.” Athena says.

“My sister reached out to me about a month ago, inviting me to a funeral. Apparently one of my cousins attended the Hunter Exam with you, but was killed while you were on Zevil island. The funeral is in a few weeks.” He says, no real feeling of sympathy in his tone.

“I’m telling you this because it’s my understanding that my nephew, who will be at the funeral, works as a bodyguard for a family that’s close with the mafia, and José says anyone connected to the mafia is always attending the auction. My nephew, your cousin, might be your ticket in. When you meet him at the funeral, talk to him about getting you into the auction.” He finishes.

It’s a lot to process, considering they’ve never met their family. Terrance stopped most communication with them since Nautica and Athena were born.

“The funeral is on March 9.” José says.

“Okay. And until the auction, I need to work on strengthening my Nen.” Athena says. “I can’t keep getting wrecked by every physical encounter, I _need_ to be stronger.”

“You think you weren’t gonna train after the Hunter Exam? Your dad and I are going to train you two now.” José laughs. “And it ain’t gonna be easy. By the time I’m done with you two, you might even be stronger than Terrance and I put together.” He says, and nudges their father.

Terrance gives a warm smile to José and nods his head at them.

Nautica and Athena both sigh. Their dad is a great teacher, he’s taught a few students before them; but they already know José is intense, he’s a beast of his own.

They don’t train the rest of the day. Instead, they relax and bask in the presence of each other, glad to be reunited.

But something still feels off, there’s a lingering worry in the air.

* * *

It’s been a while since they’ve gotten back from Kukuroo Mountain, and the training has been tiresome, yet satisfying. José is going a good job as a teacher, even though he pushes Nautica and Athena past their limits sometimes. He’s in charge of strengthening their Nen.

Leorio’s finally gotten a phone, and he calls Athena at random times of the day just to talk about anything. When her phone lights up showing a text notification with his name, it seems like her day gets a tiny bit brighter.

Today, Terrance and José are going to go into YorkNew to see a client, which means Nautica and Athena get a break from training. They’ll be gone for two days, and then their precious break will be over.

 

The next morning is a special day. March third, Leorio’s birthday. As soon as Athena’s eyes aren’t fuzzy from sleep, she grabs her phone and dials his number. Immediately, the call is sent to voicemail.

Maybe he’s still sleeping? She tries again, getting the same result. Tossing her phone in anger, she decides to start her day with a morning run.

 

After she’s eaten breakfast, ran around the island, and showered, she tries calling Leorio again.

Straight to voicemail, again. She hopes he’s okay.

She flops onto her bed and dozes off.

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Answer your phone Athena or I swear to God I’ll break it!” Nautica yells from her room next door.

Athena sits up fast enough to make herself dizzy, and scrambles for her phone. Suddenly, it stops ringing.

Athena stands, throwing her sheets around and hears her phone fly across the room and hit the wall. She dashes over to it and slips on the sheets in the process. This isn’t like her at all.

Nautica bursts into the room. “Athena what the fuck is all that noise?” She sees her sister on the floor and rushes over to her, laughing. “Are you okay?”

Nautica helps her up and gathers the sheets, throwing them back on her bed, making Athena’s phone visible.

Quickly, she drops on her knees and scrambles to pick it up. Nautica stares at her with wide, questioning eyes.

“Uh.... it’s Leorio’s birthday today.” Athena says while holding the phone to her chest.

Nautica smiles a little, but then frowns. “Athena, you know that kind of relationship is forbidden for you. If dad finds out, he’ll—"

“It’s not like that Nautica. Leorio’s a – best friend. Plus, dad doesn’t even know he exists and he never will.” Athena interrupts her.

“Hmm.” Nautica leaves the room without another word.

 

Athena sits on her bed and dials his number again, anxious this time. Before she hits the call button, a call from him appears on the screen.

She immediately presses answer, and brings the phone to her ear. She can hear lots of talking in the background, and then Leorio’s honey sweet voice.

“Hey, Athena. You called?” On the other end, he’s smiling.

She lets out a breath mixed of relief and happiness. “Happy 20th birthday, handsome. I tried calling you earlier, but you weren’t answering. Are you okay?”

There are honking cars and more talking in the background. “Thanks, babe. And yeah, I turned off my phone, I was in a plane.”

“Oh? Where are you?”

She wonders where he’s decided to travel to for his birthday.

He doesn’t answer for a few seconds. “I’m in YorkNew.”

YorkNew is less than a mile away from her. Knowing this fact, she freezes.

“W—why did you choose there out of all places?”

Athena’s mind races for answers. YorkNew has great sightseeing spots for tourists, and had amazing clubs. It was probably that.

“Hey, uh—I’ll call you soon.” He says, and the call ends.

In the next room, Nautica looks up from the book she’s reading because Athena begins loudly cursing in the next room. She laughs, and wonder what it’s about.

Nautica frowns when she thinks about Athena ignoring her obvious feelings towards him. Usually, Athena made it a rule not to sleep with someone more than once, maybe twice. But Nautica knows for a fact that she’s been with Leorio a lot more than that.

Usually, she doesn’t care about who Athena’s sleeping with. It wasn’t her business, but if she has feelings for Leorio, that’s her sister’s life on the line.

Nautica’s phone vibrates in her back pocket and she answers it quickly, expecting it to be Terrance calling her from the city.

“Yes, dad?” she says as soon as she put the phone to her ear.

“Uh... sorry this is Leorio.”

Nautica laughs. “Oh, hey Leorio. Happy birthday, by the way. I don’t mean to sound rude, but is there a reason you called me?”

He’s never called or texted Nautica, she didn’t even know he had her number.

“Yeah, where do you live?”

She chokes on her own spit. _“What?”_

“I’m in YorkNew and I wanted to see Athena. I don’t know where you guys live, though. All I remember is Athena telling us you live here.”

Despite her worries about Athena’s curse, she decides to give him the directions to the island. Leorio thanks her, hanging up. Nautica doesn’t think she’ll fall in love and die in one visit. Besides, Leorio makes Athena happy, so Nautica thinks maybe a little visit wouldn’t hurt. It is his birthday, after all.

Nautica thinks he’s lucky, since their dad isn’t expected to be home until tomorrow. Athena has never bought anyone home, whether they were a one-night stand or one of the many friends she’s made. 

If Leorio gone before Terrance came home, Nautica really saw no harm in his visit. Her attention turns back to the book in her hand.

 

To pass the time, Athena decides to relax with some yoga. She’s a little mad that Leorio hasn’t called since he hung up on her, but she thinks he’s probably just enjoying himself in YorkNew.

Nautica comes into Athenas room. “Let’s make something to eat, I’m starving.”

She gets off her yoga mat. “What are we making?”

“Grilled chicken with steamed vegetables?”

“I’ll make the chicken you do the vegetables.”

Athena takes out chicken from the fridge, while Nautica walks out the kitchen door to pick fresh vegetables from their garden. Athena washes her hands and begins.

As she cuts the chicken from the counter, she can see Nautica through the large open window, picking potatoes.

She turns on some music and smiles, she’s always loved living on the island. It’s peaceful and very beautiful.

She sings along to the music and dances as she cuts the chicken. Two songs later, the front door opens and then click shut. Footsteps, coming her way. When she looks out the window, Nautica is still there, now picking some green beans. Athena’s heart pounds, it can’t be Terrance, he would have called ahead.

Athena grabs the two knives in front of her and throws them fast toward the footsteps entering the kitchen. She doesn’t aim to kill.

When she turns, she sees Leorio, scared shitless and pinned against the wall. Her eyes widen at the pleasant surprise in front of her.

One of the knives missed him, thankfully, and the other is stabbed into his shirt collar and the wall. He’s carrying flowers and champagne.

“I—I was trying to surprise you but...” He stammers. Athena relaxes her shoulders and grins ear to ear.

“Leorio!” She says, running and jumps on him. He catches her, hands gripping her hips.

He’s drops the flowers and is holding onto the champagne bottle by a few fingers. Athena meets his face and kisses him, and he kisses her back, his lips moving desperately against hers.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” She manages to mumble between their lips.

“Athena.” He mumbles back.

She bites his bottom lip softly and kisses him upward along his jawline.

“Yes, baby?”

She bites his ear softly. He smells so good, and she wants him so badly.

“The knife.” He gasps when she places her tongue on his neck.

She leans back and looks from his face to the knife. Quickly, she rips it out and tosses it on the floor with a _clink,_ and brings her lips back to his. Their tongues slide against each other’s, and their breathing becomes erratic.

 

Still kissing her, Leorio walks along the kitchen and bends down to sit her on the table. Carefully, he places the champagne bottle on the far end of the table. Athena reaches for his belt buckle and undoes it.

He breaks the kiss and starts kissing down the middle of her throat, all the way to her collar bones. She unbuttons her shirt as he continues kissing, traveling between her breasts and down her stomach.

She lays down and slightly arch her back, reveling in his kisses. Lovely music still plays in the background.

She lifts her hips, and he pulls her sweats down. They slide down her legs and drop to the floor. He’s still kissing down her body, and doesn’t stop when he reaches her panties.

Instead, he grips her butt and lifts her hips to his face, and kisses the part of her panties where her entrance is. He looks up into her eyes and his strong tongue teases her through the fabric. This immediately sends chills throughout Athena’s body, getting her wet.

Gently, he places her hips back on the table and pulls down his pants just enough to free his erection. He digs in his pocket and pulls out a condom, and quickly rolls it on himself.

“You don’t need that.” She tells him.

“Faster cleanup.” He quickly replies.

She grabs her panties and pulls them to the side, staring at him with needy eyes.

He grabs his cock and brings it to her, rubbing the tip from her clit to her opening, making both of their areas throb for more.

Eagerly, he eases his whole length inside of her, making her thighs tingle. Leorio spreads her thighs further, and grips her waist.

 

Outside, Nautica walks further and further away from her home. The further she gets, the less she can hear the table in their kitchen creaking furiously.

When she’s far enough, she sits, placing the basket of vegetables on her lap.

 

After Leorio and Athena reach their powerful climax, she smiles up at him. “God, I missed you so much.”

He smiles back and pulls himself out of her. He takes the condom off, knots it, and places it in the trash. As he pulls up his pants, Athena fixes her panties, buttoning her shirt immediately after.

Leorio strides to Athena and combs his fingers through her hair. He stops his hand at the back of her head and kisses her sweetly.

“Help me cook?” Athena asks when their lips separate.

“Sure.” He smiles. She hops off the table and pulls her sweats back on.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands.” Athena laughs, “But you should know that, right Doctor?”

“Of course, I do!” He says defensively. “We should probably clean that table.”

 

The door opens, and Nautica enters the kitchen. She picks up the bouquet of flowers off the floor and places them on the table.

“What took you so long Nautica?” Athena chirps.

“I didn’t want to see you guys having sex.” She says in a flat voice. Leorio scratches the side of his face and smirks. All Athena can do is laugh.

“How did you know?” Leorio mutters.

“The window is wide open, and you guys were not quiet. I think the whole island heard the table squeaking.” Nautica teases Leorio and walks to the sink, vegetables in hand. Nautica rinses the vegetables and begins to cut them.

Nautica, Leorio, and Athena prepare dinner together. Before they finish, Athena sneaks to the bathroom, quickly showering and dressing in lingerie, covering up with sweats and a shirt.

At Nautica’s demand, they don’t eat at the table tonight. Instead, they eat and drink the champagne Leorio brought outside.

 

Now they’re under the stars, lying in hammocks while a bonfire flares next to them. Leorio and Athena share one, so half of her body lays on him and the other half is on the hammock.

Athena’s already secretly called Terrance’s friend, who lives across the island and owns a firework shop, and has asked him to set up a show for Leorio’s birthday.

She turns over and looks at Leorio. His hands are behind his head and his eyes are closed; he’s dozing off.

Athena’s hand touches the scruff on the sides his face and travels to his soft lips. As she does this, it feels like a hot liquid is being poured into her chest. The feeling has become quite familiar to her recently.

Leorio smiles before looking down at her. Grabbing her hand from his mouth, he kisses her fingertips lightly.

_Bang. Bang._

The golden fireworks burst in the air. Leorio looks at them in awe while Athena scoots up and chastely kisses his lips. Then, she scoots back down and wraps her arms around his body and lays her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

She’s seen the fireworks many times before, so right now she was focused on him.

 

When the last fireworks pop, a beautiful silence falls on the island. Athena pushes herself up and steps onto the soft grass.

“Gorgeous, weren’t they?” She asks.

Leorio looks to her and softly smiles. “Mhm.”

“We should go inside now.” she says.

“I’m going to sleep _right here_ tonight.” Nautica says, already bundled in a blanket. “For obvious reasons.” She adds.

Leorio gets up and sleepily stretches and yawns before they walk inside the house. Athena closes the windows and doors, leaving one unlocked for Nautica.

“Tired?” She asks him as she places the dirty dishes in the sink.

“Yeah. It’s okay if I sleep here, right?” he says groggily and adds, “Sorry, I should have probably asked earlier.”

She turns and takes off her shirt and wiggles out of her sweats, standing before Leorio as she leans against the counter.

His eyes are locked onto her lingerie as a smirk creeps onto his face, his sleepiness visibly slipping away. He pushes his glasses up with a finger and looks back into her eyes, his stance shifting slightly.

“Is it really _sleeping_ you want to do?” she asks, voice low. “So, birthday boy, your wish is my command. How do you want it?”

He thinks this over. _“Anything?”_ He asks. She nods and smiles.

“You want something kinky? Rough? Role play?” She asks, hooking a finger onto one of the straps of her garter belt. “What do you want, baby?”

“Can we,” He hesitates for a second, _“Make love?”_

Athena steps back and releases her grip on the strap, causing it to slap against her thigh.

“W—what does that mean to you?” she asks warily.

“Slow, sensual, intimate, romantic. It’s always so quick with you, and I want to take my time. I want to enjoy you.” He says, playful yet nervous.

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds. She doesn’t particularly favor slow sex, it’s too emotional. Even her first time was fast and to the point. It’s how she avoided attachment.

But she’ll do anything for Leorio.

“Okay.” She says. “Follow me, then.”

 

They walk from the kitchen to the hallway, all the way to Athena’s room. Once inside, she grabs a box from her closet that contains several unused candles. _‘Romance, was it?’_ she thinks.

Once she’s done placing all the candles around the room, a soft scent of vanilla fills the air. Leorio undresses, throwing his clothes to a corner of the room.

“Do you want me to take this off?” Athena asks, hooking a finger onto her garter strap.

“It’s sexy, but yeah.” He replies as he crawls onto her bed. “Ahh, this is so soft.” He sighs, closing his eyes.

Athena pouts while taking off her lingerie, expecting a wilder night. She sighs as she gets onto her bed, sitting directly in front of Leorio.

 

As they look at each other, the energy in the air thickens and she finds herself feeling that familiar attraction. It doesn’t take long before her heart is thumping in anticipation.

At the same time, they lean forward and kiss as their hands travel over each other. Their bare bodies are both hot with desire. She pushes him down flat on his back and straddles him. His hands travel up and down her thighs as a cute little smirk is placed on his face.

She runs her hands through his hair and lowers her head to kiss his neck, hypnotized by the mixed scent of vanilla and cologne.

Athena lifts herself up and eases down onto him, indulging in her favorite feeling in the world: Leorio. She hums at the sensation and begins to lift herself up and down his length, savoring the feeling.

 

After a minute, she gradually becomes faster. Leorio grips her hips and pins her down onto his, stopping her movements and making her groan at his length inside of her.

 _“Slower.”_ He says, giving her a stern look.

He loosens his grip on her hips and travels his hands up and down from her stomach to her breasts. Athena listens to his commands and rides him slowly, savory.

 

Ten minutes, and her body is shivering with the need for release. She can feel her orgasm wanting to happen, but the buildup is so slow that all she can do is let out a low moan.

Even Leorio is writhing slightly underneath her. It feels _so good,_ so delicious to them. He sits upright and pulls her close to him, making the moment even more intimate.

Ten more minutes pass, and they’ve both came already, but he’s told her not to stop. They’ve been all over the bed, in countless intimate positions; both covered in a sheet of sweat with their hair a bit crazy. The blankets and pillows have long left the bed, and somehow, they’ve ended up in their original position.

Leorio is now kissing on her shoulders, neck and breast. Occasionally, he’ll deeply kiss her lips. Athena’s speed has increased, but he hasn’t stopped her or told her to go slower.

She lets out a louder groan, her body temperature rising as she feels her climax near. Leorio’s hands grip her ass as his lips and tongue play with her nipple.

_“Oh, god—”_

She’s panting, now. Throwing her head back, she lets out a low moan. The slow build has had her on the edge for so long, she feels it’ll burst any second.

The door to her room knocks twice. “Athena, it’s me,” José says, “I came to get something from you.”

Leorio looks up at her. “Your dad?” He whispers.

She shakes her head at him and grinds on him faster, so she can come.

“José.” she calls out, voice out of breath. “Go eat something, I’m _busy.”_

Athena can’t help but let out another moan as Leorio’s lips find her aching, sensitive nipple again.

José’s footsteps walk away, down the hall. Athena’s hands run through Leorio’s hair and her breathing becomes severely shallow. It feels strangely amazing for Athena to feel her orgasm slowly build up.

“I’m close.” Leorio whispers into her chest, letting out a soft groan, his warm breath greeting her skin.

 _‘He’s trying to be quiet, how cute.’_ Athena thinks.

Purposely, she moans loudly into the air. Leorio quickly moves one of his hands from my ass and covers her mouth. He looks up and gives her a stern look. She can’t help but smile and try to move her head and mouth from his hands and moan again, louder.

And then it really hits her. All her muscles south of her stomach clench hard, and her nerves tingle in pure pleasure. A real moan escapes her lips, only to be muffled by Leorio’s hand. She chants his name as her orgasm flows through her.

Leorio follows shortly after, hugging her close to his body as he comes. He tries to regulate his harsh breathing as the high from his orgasm begins to fade. Athena gives him a soft kiss, and let him collapse onto her bed.

 

She gets up and puts on her silk robe that hangs on a hook at the door. When she opens it slightly, José stands there with a shit eating grin, leaning against the doorframe with a sandwich in his hand.

“God, I really hope you’re in there by yourself.” He says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Would it make you feel better if I said I am?”

“It would.”

“I’m not.” she laughs, and steals a bite of his sandwich. “What’d you come to get?”

It was midnight, so she wondered what he could possibly need this late.

“Your dad needs a copy of the contract for Mr. Dalphine. He said you had it.” He says. In the background, Leorio struggles frantically to put his pants on.

“Wait _here,_ I’ll get it.” Athena says to José.

Quickly, she goes to her desk and grabs the contract, but it’s too late. José’s opens the door and walks into the room, placing both hands on his hips as he looks around.

“Well damn, candles and everything.” He says, sniffing the air. “I remember you. You her boyfriend or something?”

_“Yes.”_

_“No.”_

Leorio and Athena look to each other after their simultaneous response.

Jose laughs. “Well, whoever you are, you must be damn special to be here in this house. Welcome to the family.” He extends his hand to Leorio. “Name’s José.”

“Leorio.” He says, shaking José’s hand.

“Last name?”

Leorio hesitates. “Paladiknight.”

Before José releases his grip on Leorio’s hand, he pulls him close rather roughly and says, “You’re one lucky son of a bitch, remember that.”

He releases Leorio’s hand and walks over to Athena, retrieving the contract from her hand. José studies her face, a hint of humor in his features.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell _him.”_ He says referring to Terrance, and kisses her forehead. “But we’re coming back tomorrow.”

“My flight leaves tomorrow anyway, it’s ok.” Leorio says from the bed.

“Yeah he just stopped by really quick for his birthday.” Athena adds.

José looks at Leorio and back to Athena with his eyebrows raised. “Hmm, alright. Happy birthday, kid.” He says, and leaves the room.

 

Athena sighs and looks to Leorio. “You okay?”

“I think so. Why is he so intimidating?” He asks anxiously.

“Don’t worry, he’s like an attack dog, and would only hurt you if you’re a threat.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” He says, eyebrows furrowed.

Athena laughs and walks over to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. “Let’s shower and go to sleep,” she pauses, wrinkling her nose, “Mr. Paladiknight.”

She can’t help but laugh good-naturedly at the discovery of his last name. He grumbles and flops onto the bed, bringing her down with him.

“What? I like it. You have a beautiful name.” she smiles at him.

“What’s your last name?” He asks.

“It’s Marz.”

“Well Miss Marz, let’s shower.” He says before he quickly gets up and carries Athena, causing her to squeal in surprise.

He walks to the bathroom and they both undress again to shower.

When they’re done, we’re both happily sleepy and very satisfied with their day. Without dressing, they snuggle up in bed and wrap their bodies in fluffy blankets.

He kisses her goodnight, and they both drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE you all! Like, SO much! To the babes who have commented, you've made my days so much brighter and I want to thank you! To those who are just reading, I LOVE you too!


	13. Forfeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, love. I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3
> 
> (Wow I'm sorry this chapter is so long, it's over 7k words so... get a snack?)

The sun shines beautifully through the wide window as Leorio lays next to Athena, who is awake, observing him. He’s naked, and her white blanket sits at his waist.

His cheek is pressed against the pillow, and he lightly snores as his chest peacefully rises and falls.

She’s reminded that he must leave today. _Soon._

After getting dressed, she walks out the room. The cold wooden floors feel good against her bare feet as she walks down the hall and into the living room. When she enters, Nautica is drinking coffee and watching tv.

“Did he leave already?” Nautica asks without moving her eyes from the tv screen.

“No, he’s still sleeping. What time is dad coming home?”

“Soon. I think you should wake him up and kick him out.” She says, sipping her coffee.

“That sounds kind of harsh.”

“It’s basically what you’re going to do either way.”

She’s right, and Athena needs to hurry.

Athena walks back to her room, sitting at the edge of the bed and admires the sleeping man lying in her sheets. She places her hands on his chest and leans forward.

“Leorio.” she says in a soft voice, running her hands up and down his chest. She lightly kisses him on his temple.

Leorio’s body shifts, and he softly moans as he awakens. He turns to her and slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the natural light coming in the room. When he sees Athena, he gives a sleepy smile, and sits up.

Athena reaches for his glasses on her nightstand and hands them to him. As he puts them on, he stretches and scratches his chest.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Athena.” He says groggily.

“My dad’s going to be home soon.”

There’s a pause. “And you need me to leave?” He says, sort of disappointed. Guilt rises in her chest, and the corners of her mouth turn down.

“Okay, okay.” He says with his hands up in defeat.

Athena stands and crosses her arms. When he pulls the blankets off him, Athena’s eyes immediately scan his exquisitely nude body. Almost reflexively, she swallows.

When he stands, their eyes meet, and there’s that connection, that desire. They both feel it.

It’s not even the fact that he’s standing there naked in front of her, after waking up in her bed. Athena feels it’s something deeper, like their souls are reaching for each other.

She blinks, and brings herself back to reality. _‘God, that was corny.’_

“You should get dressed.” she says, her voice slightly hoarse. Without another word, she turns on her heel and leaves the room.

 

After about ten minutes, Leorio still hasn’t left her room. Athena quickly looks at the time. 10:30 a.m. Leorio’s flight leaves at 11:00 a.m.; and if that isn’t bad enough, Terrance will be home before 11.

Athena jumps out of her seat and strides to her room. Inside, Leorio is frantically searching for something.

“Looking for something?”

“My Hunter license, have you seen it?” He asks her, worry in his voice.

“I haven’t, but I’ll help you look for it.” She bends down to look under the bed, but it’s not there.

“It was in my pants pocket yesterday, and now it’s not there. Shit, I just got it. _My college money!”_ He’s exasperated and anxious.

“It’s okay Leorio, it’s only been us in this house. Maybe it’s in the kitchen.” She says, trying to calm him.

He runs a hand through his hair and walks out my door, his long legs move him quickly to the kitchen. Athena follows him like a lost puppy, catching Nautica’s attention.

 

Leorio and Athena look around every inch of the kitchen, with no sight of the valuable card.

“Nautica, have you seen his Hunter license?” Athena asks.

“Mmm... no, sorry.” They quickly lose her attention.

Leorio leans his elbows against the counter and stares out the kitchen window, stressed. His fists are balled tightly in front of him.

“Leorio.” Athena says quietly. He doesn’t answer.

“It’s going to be okay.” She continues, her voice a bit lower than before. It’s a while before he says anything.

“That card was my one chance at going to med school and becoming a doctor.” He finally says, voice low and haunting.

For some reason Athena feels guilty, like it’s her fault he won’t achieve the future he’s worked so hard for. Slowly, she walks to him, and wraps her arms around him from behind. He’s tense, but she doesn’t let go. She hugs him because she doesn’t know what else to do.

“You can have mine.” Athena says

“Don’t be _stupid.”_

“I’m serious, I want you to be happy. To go to med school and become a doctor.”

His breath hitches slightly, and then he relaxes. His whole aura changes immediately, no longer mad or stressed. Her arms stay around his torso as he turns around to face her.

“You’d... really do that?” He asks, his voice soft now.

“Mhm.”

“I—I can’t let you. It doesn’t feel right. Let’s just keep looking for it, _okay?”_

He’s calm now, it’s almost as if nothing’s wrong. It’s amazing how his raging temper can disappear in seconds. His lips form into a small smile as he places his hands on either side of her face.

“I’m sorry.” He says, stroking his thumb on her cheek bones.

“Don’t be. Look, I promise you we’re going to find your license. And if for some reason I can’t fulfill that promise, I’m going to give you mine.”

He opens his mouth to argue but she quickly adds, _“No objections.”_

He closes the distance between them and kisses her lips softly as if he’s worried she’ll crack if he kisses her any deeper.

 

Suddenly, muffled talking can be heard from behind the front door. Athena’s heart stops, and she tears her lips away from Leorio’s.

Nautica and Athena glance to each other, both of their faces frozen in panic. Leorio and Athena let go of each other at once as she grabs his hand and pulls him across the kitchen, headed for the hallway.

“We need to get you in my room.” She whispers frantically.

Before she can make it to the hallway and out of sight, the front door opens. Terrance and José enter, and their eyes are locked on Leorio.

Leorio and Athena are frozen in place, it’s way too late to avoid Terrance’s curiosity.

Nautica quickly stands. “It’s okay guys, he’s a friend.” She says before anything bad could possibly happen.

Bad, terrifying, they don’t actually know what _could_ happen. They’ve never been in a situation like this.

Terrance’s naturally soft facial expressions dones’t change as he walks to them. José doesn’t follow him, instead, he stands next to Nautica. He holds a black bag, and is smirking slightly.

“Hi dad. How was your trip?” Athena asks, her voice small. She tries to be as casual as possible.

Terrance’s eyes leave Leorio and lock onto hers. Immediately, she can feel the intensity of his piercing gaze. Her hold on Leorio’s hand tightens.

“It was great, Athena.” He says in his deep, velvety smooth voice. His eyes move back to Leorio.

“I’m Terrance.” He says to him, holding out his hand.

“Leorio.” He replies, releasing Athena’s hand to shake his.

Terrance puts his other hand on Leorio’s shoulder and smiles kindly. “Make yourself at home.”

He then releases Leorio, and walks to the kitchen without another word.

Nautica and Athena are dumbfounded at the situation. Out of every different scenario that played in their head, that was not one of them. Athena’s mouth hangs slightly open as Leorio’s body relaxes, and he smiles.

 _“What the hell is happening?”_ Nautica mutters. José walks over to Leorio, bag in hand.

“What’s up Leorio? Didn’t think you’d still be here. What happened, _did you lose something?”_ José’s voice lowers at the last sentence, his features darkening.

Athena’s eyes widen at the sudden realization that José has taken Leorio’s Hunters license. Their encounter last night plays in her head, and that brief moment of closeness when José told Leorio he was lucky must have been the moment he took it.

Leorio must have noticed this by now, too. _“I’m going to miss my flight.”_ He says to José through gritted teeth.

“Your new flight leaves tomorrow. You’re welcome. Consider this a late birthday present.” José hands the black bag to him, and winks at Athena as he accompanies my dad in the kitchen.

When Leorio opens the bag, the first thing he sees is his Hunters license. He lets out a sigh of relief, and pockets the card.

“Your dad seems nice.” He tells Athena.

She nods in agreement as they go through the black bag’s contents. Nautica, intrigued again, walks over to look too.

Running shoes, a few new outfits, a toothbrush, a bottle of an expensive wine, and a vanilla scented candle. Athena scoffs when her eyes land on the candle, _’José is so going to get his ass kicked in training.’_ She thinks.

“Looks like you’re staying here another day.” Nautica sighs, and walks to the kitchen.

Leorio and Athena look to each other, both sort of confused. He closes the bag as they walk to the kitchen with everyone else.

 

Terrance has already started making breakfast. As Leorio sits at the table, Athena strides over to José, disgruntled.

“What the hell did you do? You said you wouldn’t tell him, yet you purposely took his license so that he’d have to miss his flight. You knew this was going to happen.” she whispers furiously to José.

“I _didn’t_ tell him. Look, I’ve known you practically half your life. There’s something obviously special to you about him, so I thought Terrance would want to meet him.” He says, dark brown eyes piercing through me.

“There’s nothing special going on.” She retorts.

“Then why are you so worried about what Terrance will think? If he was just a friend, you wouldn’t be so on edge.”

José actually believes he’s done nothing wrong. Athena lets out an exasperated breath, and sits next to Leorio.

 

Terrance finishes making breakfast and hands everyone their plates. The omelets look delicious and fluffy. Starved, everyone quickly begins to eat.

In the back of Athena’s mind, she’s amused by the fact that not even twenty-four hours ago, she and Leorio fucked where José has chosen to sit.

“Leorio Paladiknight, rookie Hunter, 20 years old, blood type O positive, and completed four years at an undergraduate school with a 3.6 GPA. _Quite impressive.”_ José says suddenly, as if he’s reading Leorio’s resumé.

Leorio swallows his food. “Wow, uh, how did you know all that?”

José eats his food and doesn’t say anything further. Meanwhile, although Terrance has no visible reaction, he memorizes the information. It’s clear that José has searched Leorio’s information through his Hunters license, and most likely knows every detail of his life.

“Leorio, what type of Hunter are you aiming to be?” Terrance asks, simply making friendly conversation.

“Uh—actually, sir, I don’t know yet.” He admits.

“Oh? Why have you decided to become a Hunter, then?”

“To be quite honest, it’s so I can pay the ridiculous fee of med school. Sorry if that seems disrespectful to Hunters.” He answers, his ears turning red.

“A doctor, hm?” Terrance chuckles. “You know, I didn’t know which type of Hunter I wanted to be either until after I got my license in Psychiatry. We have a lot in common.”

Leorio’s face lights up at this discovery. “Oh, so you got a Hunters license to pay the school fees, too?”

“Well, no. I was already well into my last years of school when I passed the Hunter Exam. I’ve had my Hunters license for about twenty-five years now, I got my psychiatry license two years after that. But I respect your commitment and ambition, Leorio.”

“Why become a Hunter then, if you don’t mind me asking.” Leorio asks.

Terrance smiles, and thinks for a minute. He became a Hunter because he heard about Nen, and felt the use of Nen would help him become a more successful Psychiatrist. No one would teach him, though. He was told if he became a Hunter, Nen would be taught to him.

Right now, Terrance is deciding whether or not to reveal Nen to Leorio before his assigned teacher has approached him.

“Becoming a Hunter greatly advanced my successes with curing my clients. In fact, I have a one-hundred success rate.” He replies proudly.

Leorio’s eyes widen. “Is that so? How?”

Nautica, José, and Athena gaze at Terrance in anticipation. They all know how critical it is for new Hunters who don’t know about Nen to learn the proper way. There’s an intense pause before he answers.

“With my Nen ability, of course.”

They’re all brutally slapped with the reminder that Terrance is not one to obey rules. José laughs, and takes his empty dish to the sink.

“Nen ability?” Leorio asks, confused.

“I’ll show you later, if you’re interested. Unless you must leave, then I understand.”

“Not until tomorrow morning, is it fine if I stay here? I don’t have a hotel room.”

“Of course. You are my daughters’ friend, after all. And it’s not every day I meet their friends. Honestly, you’re the first.”

 _“Dad.”_ Athena groans.

 

As they finish our breakfast, Leorio and Terrance find a lot of interest in each other and discuss med school, and all the other fundamentals of becoming a doctor.

They click so well, which is so weird to Nautica and Athena. Terrance is communicating with Leorio like he’s known him for several years.

 

Their friendly conversation ends when they both finish eating. José cleans all the dirty dishes quickly, and looks to the clock.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He says as he walks to the living room.

Terrance looks to his watch and stands, realizing it’s time to do what they do every day at 11 a.m. Nautica stands, walking to her room to change.

Athena looks at the clock and sighs. “We have a guest.”

 _“So?”_ José says from the next room. Leorio is obviously confused, but stands anyways.

“Training.” She tells him.

“You’re free to either watch or join them. The choice is yours, but you’ll need to wear something you don’t mind getting wet.” Terrance says to Leorio.

“I would join them, but I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Check your bag.” José says, walking into the kitchen as he takes off his shirt and shoes. He hands Terrance his stopwatch.

As Leorio investigates the bottom of the bag, there’s a workout outfit. José’s planned everything.

 

Leorio and Athena walk to her room to change. When she closes the door, she sighs and throws herself on the bed. This must be the weirdest morning of her life. Leorio quickly changes into his new clothes.

“Are you sure about this?” Athena asks.

“Why not? Whatever routine you’ve been doing has made you unstoppable.” He says, putting on the running shoes José has gotten him.

“No, I mean staying here.”

He looks at her and pauses his movements. “Do you want me to go?”

She sits up quickly, appalled by the stupid question. _“No!”_

“Okay, then.” He looks at her and smiles. She can’t help but to feel at ease, for some reason.

“Try to keep up.” She says as she stands to undress.

 

When Leorio and Athena walk out the house, José, Nautica, and Terrance are already waiting. Everyone except for Terrance is in their workout clothing.

“Ready?” José asks. Athena begins to stretch as she nods her head.

“Leorio, you’ll follow Athena.” Terrance says.

“Losing team has to make dinner tonight.” José says, cracking his neck and stretching his arms.

“Oh, what are you cooking?” Athena teases.

 _“Go.”_ Terrance says as he clicks his stopwatch.

Athena grabs Leorio’s hand and begins to run the usual route. Nautica and José follow next to her, as they all head for the middle of the island. Leorio’s long legs allow him to keep up.

 

After fifteen minutes of dashing through the grass, they approach Neru Waterfall. Gazing at it, Leorio is in awe.

The breathtaking waterfall stands tall, and at the bottom, clear water sparkles with the reflection of the sun.

Nautica and José flawlessly dive into the water and swim straight to the bottom, causing Leorio to freak out.

“There’s an underwater tunnel that exits at the end of the island, don’t worry.” Athena says, guiding Leorio away from the water.

“Aren’t we going in, too?”

“We have a different path.”

Leorio is immediately glad. They reach the wall on the right side of the waterfall, and Athena releases his hand. Quickly, she starts to climb the wall. Leorio hesitates, but climbs with her.

“Be careful, it’s slippery!” She yells out over the sound of the waterfall crashing into the body of water below.

One small miscalculated move could mean falling to his death if they were high enough. Athena begins to worry; if he fell, could she save him? She pushes the thought out of her head. As they climb higher, Athena starts to climb left, towards the water.

“Athena!” Leorio calls out.

Quickly, she stops climbing and gives him her full attention. “What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

“I’m fine, but the pressure of the waterfall is too high, we’ll get hurt if we fall from this height!”

She gazes at him and asks, “Do you trust me?”

 _“Of course, I do!”_ He replies, as if she’s just asked the most idiotic thing he’s ever heard.

“Then follow me.” she says before continues climbing towards it.

Once they’re close enough, they can see the gap where the waterfall doesn’t touch the wall. Leorio lets out a sigh of relief. Reaching the gap, they hoist themselves into the hidden tunnel.

Inside the tunnel is almost completely dark. In the darkness, Athena grabs his hand and they interlock their fingers into a strong grip. Both their hands are wet from the slippery climb.

Tugging his arm, they start jogging into what looks like nothingness. After a distance, light shines through a hole at the top of the tunnel. When they reach it, they both must jump and pull themselves out.

They take a deep breath and admire the view at the top of the waterfall. From there, the whole island can be seen. Everything from the vibrantly colorful earth to the blue ocean surrounding it. Leorio can’t help but to smile at the gorgeous sight.

“What do you think?” Athena asks, putting her hands on her hips.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing this every day.”

Even though they’re most likely losing the race, she doesn’t rush Leorio.

 

After he’s observed the view for a few minutes, she kisses his cheek and grabs his hand again.

“So, this is where that trust comes in.” she says.

“Huh?”

“Run as fast as you can, and do exactly as I do. Hesitate for even a moment and it’ll mean death.”

He nods and they both run fast, towards the cliff.

 _“Oh my God.”_ Leorio mutters before she releases his hand and throws myself off the cliff. Without hesitating, Leorio is crazy enough to jump with her. They continue the rest of the extreme and rigorous course with little difficulty.

A quick glance at Leorio lets Athena know he’s enjoying it, which makes her smile.

Her path is focused on balance, stamina, and flexibility, so she makes sure they take our time so Leorio doesn’t hurt himself. The course that usually takes her an hour takes them two hours to finish. At the end, it’s obvious that Nautica and José finished long before them.

She doesn’t care, she doesn’t feel like she lost.

 

Up next is Nen training. They stand in a secluded part of the island, where all that can be seen is grass and trees.

José clasps his hands together and smiles. He loves when it’s his turn to train them, because he loves the control and attention.

“Alright chiquitas, who wants to go first?” José asks.

“Me.” Nautica answers, stepping up to him.

Leorio isn’t allowed to participate in training with José. Terrance didn’t directly say it, but he doesn’t want José hurting him.

Nautica is working on a new ability, and José is working hard to help her, but abilities take time to develop and strengthen, so today they’re working on strengthening their Ren, and not letting it falter under the most extreme circumstances.

Basically, they’re just sparring while Nautica flares the highest Ren she can muster until someone collapses, or someone’s shoulders touch the floor.

 

“Are you still interested in Nen, Leorio?” Terrance asks.

“Yeah, what’s a Nen ability?”

Terrance extends his arm to Leorio and points to his wrist. A medium sized black snake is conjured on his arm as it immediately coils its body around his wrist, and rests its head against the back of his hand. Leorio takes a step back.

“This is my Nen ability. This snake’s venom can cure any mental illness, recover or remove memories as necessary, and even so little as have a person overcome a simple fear. The possibilities are endless, so long as it involves the brain.” He explains.

The snake’s elliptical pupils stare blankly at its surroundings, its tongue exiting and entering its mouth every so often.

“That’s—actually really great.”

“You are only able to see it because this is a Conjurer’s ability. You’ll learn more about what that means when you meet your assigned teacher. Nen abilities like Athena’s, however, cannot be seen by someone like you.”

“You have an ability too?” Leorio asks her.

She nods her head. “I’ve known about Nen since I was sixteen.”

“What can you do?”

Picking up a large leaf off the floor, she holds it up. Adding fire to her fingertips, she burns the bottom of the leaf and dismisses her fire, letting the leaf burn naturally.

“Fire.” She says.

He runs his hands through his hair and mutters, _“That makes so much sense.”_

She laughs, reminiscing on the time she heated up the river on Zevil Island so Leorio would enjoy it, and every heated touch she gave him when his muscles were sore while they were training to open the Zoldyck testing gates.

“Mr. Marz—” Leorio begins, turning his attention to Terrance.

“ _Terrance_ is fine.” He interrupts. Terrance dismisses the snake and puts his hand back down.

“Terrance, you said I’d meet my teacher?”

“Yes, as a Hunter, it’s a minimum requirement to learn and use Nen. New Hunters who can’t use Nen will be assigned an instructor by the Hunters Association. They call this the Secret Hunter Exam.”

“Can you teach me right now?”

“I would love to, but learning Nen takes a long time. It took Athena almost three years just to develop her ability, as simple as it is. If you’re a fast learner, it might take you several months to master Nen.” He says.

Athena grunts at Terrance for calling her out on her slow learning skills, but quickly gets over it when Leorio’s face lights up as he asks several questions about Terrance’s Nen ability. He informs Leorio on the first thing about Nen: how to develop Ten.

 

When Nautica is finished sparring José, it’s Athena’s turn. Nautica was first to collapse, and José remains somehow unharmed. Athena walks to him, leaving Leorio and Terrance to bond.

“Come on baby, flare that Ren for me.” José says as he puts his hands in a fighting position.

Terrance has made José into a strong, merciless fighter, both physically and with Nen. Though in Athena’s eyes, José messed up when he stole Leorio’s Hunters license. Sure, he gave it back along with many other things, but if he thinks he’s getting off that easy, he’s dead wrong.

She flares my Ren strong, and they attack each other full force. She’s able to dodge almost all his attacks, which is rare.

 

Fifteen minutes is all it takes. She lets out all her frustration and strength in her to win. She kicks his ass for Leorio.

Her win is finalized when she punches José hard enough to lose his balance. She uses that opportunity to pounce on him, and pin him to the floor. She straddles him as he lays flat on his back. Athena’s breathing is heavy, and the triumphant grin on her face says it all.

“Shit,” José says, crossing his arms behind his head and breathing heavy, “I should let you win more often if it’ll end up like _this_.” A devilish smile spreads across his face as he scans her body.

“Let me win?” She scoffs. Lowering her head, she pokes her finger on his chest and lowers her voice. “Don’t fuck with Leorio again.”

“Or what?” He says with his signature smirk.

Athena heats the finger connected to his chest and burns him, making him groan slightly. When she stops, he’s breathing heavy again and looks at her with pure lust in his eyes.

She quickly gets off him and walks to Leorio, Nautica, and Terrance. A bit of uneasiness sets in her, because for some reason, José has reminded her of Hisoka. And the reminder that she still ‘owes’ him something.

If she never sees Hisoka again, she should be fine, _right?_

 

Normally, Nen training would have went much longer and gotten way harder, but since Leorio is there, Terrance suggests they cut training short today and go into town to enjoy the rest of the day.

Leorio is genuinely enjoying himself. He’s satisfied and exhausted from their run around the island, and he’s so happy to have learned a little about Nen.

After showering and dressing nicely, they all head out.

 

The five of them stroll around YorkNew watching street performers, sightseeing, and visiting the town carnival for a while. José is behaving, and not giving Leorio a hard time. The last thing they do is see a movie together.

“Your dad likes him.” José whispers to Athena when everyone’s attention is on the movie.

“And you don’t.” she turns her head to him and whispers back.

“I might envy him a little bit, but he’s still a good guy. Even I can’t deny it.”

“There’s nothing to envy, we’re just good friends.”

He looks at her like he can see through her, like the words _‘I have feelings for him’_ with an arrow pointing to Leorio is written in Sharpie on Athena’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, because I love you, I promise you I’ll always make sure he’s safe.” He says to her in the softest tone. She smiles, and gives him the best hug she can manage through the theater seats.

This is why José is allowed to spend an enormous time with Nautica and Athena, despite his obvious undying attraction. Terrance loves the way he always wants what’s best for all of them, and fits in with the _‘I’d do literally anything for you’_ personality of the family.

By the time they’re done, the sun has already set, and the stars are twinkling in the sky.

* * *

 

After dinner, Leorio asks Athena to take him to Neru Waterfall again, and she happily obliges. They take the wine from Leorio’s bag with them.

As the two of them sit and drink next to the water, Leorio tells her how much he enjoys being there on the island. Loosened by the liquor, she softens up and tells him how much she enjoys being with him. The sentence _“I don’t want you to ever leave me”_ accidentally slips out of her mouth. Her face heats up as he stares at her with soft beautiful eyes.

The word _“adored”_ rolls of Leorio’s tongue as he tells her how she makes him feel. The last thing he says is how lovely it makes him feel to know he’s met someone like her. She reciprocates these feelings, and tells him so.

This moment filled with vulnerability and allure causes their bodies to gravitate toward each other, teeth clashing before they’re cushioned by soft lips and needy tongues.

Their fingertips glide over the hem of each other’s clothes before contacting hot skin. Their lips play with each other until they’re raw, and their body aches with need.

Athena’s gasps bounce off the walls of the area, drowned out by the rush of the waterfall as Leorio’s tongue paints pictures between her legs. He paints her flowers and hearts until the waterfall isn’t the only thing dripping and alive in the dead of the night.

Her tongue can no longer pronounce basic words, and her muscles weaken like the spine of an old book read too many times.

When her legs tremble so hard that the only remedy is time, the waterfall calms, becoming rather peaceful.

When she lands back on Earth, and her mouth is watering at the sight of him, his body begs her to return the favor. His fingers swim through her hair as she gets on her knees and dances her tongue and lips around his hardness.

The hums in his throat turns into chants of her name.

Those chants then turn into incoherent words of begging and praise.

Even when her mouth brings an electrified heaven throughout his body, he wants more. Now that he knows about her Nen ability, he asks her to heat up the body of water, just like their first time.

The hot water drips down their bodies and splashes with their passionate movements. Their teeth nip at flesh and nails scratch at skin. Why do their bodies ache for each other so badly?

When pleasure is the only emotion that registers in Athena’s brain, she looks and Leorio as he comes for her once more.

For the first time since she’s met him, she accepts that no matter how hard she tries to force herself to think of him as a friend, he’s so much more. She has feelings for Leorio, such strong feelings.

_And for the first time, she’s not afraid of it._

* * *

 

Since Leorio must be at the airport by 7:30 a.m. tomorrow, he decides to sleep early tonight.

Terrance and Athena sit next to each other while José and Nautica wrestle. Athena’s lit a bonfire, since the sun has long left the sky.

Nautica and José are wrestling for a purpose. If Nautica wins, they get a day off training. If Jose wins, Nautica and Athena must switch their courses for a day, meaning Athena would take the underwater path. She shivers just thinking about it.

As Athena rests her head against Terrance’s shoulder, he puts his arm around her and rests his head against hers.

“You like him, don’t you?” He asks, suddenly.

She sits up straight and pretends look at him as if he’s said the most absurd thing ever. He simply gazes at her as if it’s something he’s already accepted as a fact.

“Dad, I—”

“It’s okay, Athena. You can admit it now. I’ve professionally analyzed people for over twenty-five years, _I can tell when something’s going on._ Am I right?”

She presses her lips together and nods hesitantly.

“I think he’s really good for you. He has so much potential, too.”

Terrance takes out a cigarette and pats his pockets for a lighter. Athena brings her finger to the end of the cigarette and lights it for him before hugging her knees to her chest. Terrance takes in a deep puff.

“Thank you, baby.” He breathes out, the stench of tobacco filling the air.

“Your feelings for him will only grow over time. It’ll kill you.” He says, lifting his hand and conjuring the black snake. It coils around his wrist and bares its sharp fangs.

Athena’s breath stops as she immediately understands what he’s getting at. _‘It’s for your own good’_ , he implies with the look in his eyes.

“Tomorrow morning when he leaves.” He continues, dismissing the snake. He laughs, suddenly. “Don’t get me wrong, I like him. You think he’d be sleeping here, let alone _breathing_ if I didn’t? I’m just protecting you.”

Athena looks away from him and brings her attention to José and Nautica.

“It’s okay. I’ll do it.”

Even though there was no order given to her, she knows what he wants her to do; and what will happen after.

There’s a part of her that wanted to disobey and scream _no._ The part that realized that she likes Leorio doesn’t want Terrance toying with her brain and taking that away from her.

She stops thinking about it, and tries to disconnect from her thoughts. José straddles Nautica, and holds her hands together, pinning them above her head on the floor. José enjoys their position a little more than he should.

“Fuck!” Nautica yells, kicking her legs against the ground in defeat.

 

The rest of the night is relaxing. Nautica and Athena decide to spend some time together. They sit on the edge of the island, listening to the waves crash against the rocks. The noise brings some peace to Athena’s clouded mind.

She tells Nautica about her conversation with Terrance, so she uses her ability to ease Athena’s mind. She talks about their childhood memories to distract her, too. _It works._

At midnight, they walk back home. Crawling into bed with Leorio, Athena hugs him close to her. He’s in a deep sleep, and looks completely at peace.

Listening to his steady breathing, she falls asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

Athena wakes up to the shuffling sounds of Leorio getting dressed. It’s 6 a.m., and the morning sun has barely started to rise. A yawn escapes Athena’s lips as she rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asks quietly.

She shakes her head and sits up on the bed. A tinge of sadness makes its way into her mind as she recalls what will happen today. It’s not him leaving that makes her sad, it’s something far deeper than that.

_Today is the day Terrance will make her forget about Leorio._

Athena’s feet connect with the cold floor as she stands and slips on some pants.

“I’m taking you to the airport.” She says, shrugging a jacket on.

 

When Leorio collects all his belongings, he waves goodbye to José and Terrance. Nautica’s still asleep. Terrance walks to Leorio and envelops him in a hug. Leorio is obviously caught off guard by the way his cheeks become a faint shade of red, but he eventually hugs him back.

After they release each other, Terrance smiles at him. “I wish you the best luck in your studies.”

“Thanks for everything, Terrance.”

José and Athena briefly make eye contact. His gaze is piercing as he nonverbally reminds her of what must be done. She looks away quickly, and swallow thickly.

 

Leorio and Athena leave the house and walk to the bridge connecting to YorkNew. The sun shines softly over them, and the area is quiet, apart from singing birds. It’s a visibly beautiful day.

They take José’s car. Absentmindedly, Athena drives down the streets of YorkNew with precision, having already memorized the road.

 

“Are you okay?” Leorio asks a few minutes later, bringing her to reality.

“Yeah, why?”

“You’ve been tapping your fingers against the steering wheel this whole time. If something’s wrong, you can tell me.”

She hadn’t even noticed she’d been doing that. She takes a deep breath and calms myself. Leorio always manages to see right through her, so making up a lie wouldn’t be very efficient right now.

“There’s a funeral coming up, that’s all. I’m worried about meeting my family for the first time.”

Well, she’s not particularly lying about the funeral. Hopefully he can’t tell that’s not the _true_ reason behind her fidgeting.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Someone you were close with?”

“No, I’ve never heard of him until recently. Apparently, he was at the exam with us.”

“That’s too bad.”

Pressing her lips together, she takes one hand off the wheel to grab his. Of course, he doesn’t protest and embraces her hand, kissing it before letting their hands relax between them. His calloused fingers glide over her palm soothingly.

When he leans toward her and softly kisses her temple, she smiles for the first time today. This eases her mind for the rest of the drive. Every so often, Leorio hums to the music playing, or starts a random conversation to fill the silence.

 

By the time they’ve arrive at the airport, Athena’s already mentally prepared herself. They exit the car.

“Thanks for dropping me off. I’ll call you when I get home, okay?” He says to her, resting his hands on her lower back.

“Leorio—”

He pulls her against his body into a warm, happy hug. Her senses are overwhelmed with Leorio’s scent and touch. She closes her eyes and savors the moment. If she could, she’d stay like this all day.

It takes all her willpower to pry herself from his arms.

“Don’t bother calling.”

His eyebrows pinch together. “Eh?”

“We both have goals we need to focus on, and I think it’s best if we do that separately. I really don’t want a relationship, not now.”

He takes a small step toward her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, is this a joke?”

She takes a small step back. “No,” An uncontrollably shaky breath leaves her body, “So don’t bother trying to contact me.” she mutters.

She can’t look into his eyes, so she stares at his chest instead.

“But last night you said—”

“I didn’t mean it. I just wanted sex.” She interrupts him.

Athena’s fingers begin to shake, so she crosses her arms and turns to walk to the car. Before she can take a step, Leorio’s hand lightly grabs her shoulder as he moves in front of her, blocking her path.

She’s forced to look at his face, at the confusion and pain in his features. This moment feels so entirely _fucked_. She feels sick, disgusting.

“Athena, where is this coming from? These last few days meant everything to me, and you mean even more. Sure, we both have goals, but I want to reach them with you by my side. I understand if you don’t want a relationship, but you can’t keep denying the feelings we both have for each other. Even if I can’t call you my girlfriend, we could do it as friends.”

He sounds calm, and by now, both his hands are on her shoulders.

“I don’t know what exactly you think my feelings are toward you, but I promise they’re not that deep. You’re just a fuck to me, and I _don’t_ want to see you anymore.”

“You’re lying.” He says, placing a hand on the side of her head gently. "I can tell when you lie to me." 

He can’t hide the hurt, sadness, and worry in his face, despite denying what she’s saying.

She wants to hug him and tell him it’s all a stupid lie, that she wants to be with him forever. She’s so tempted to abandon her task and give into his proposal of togetherness, even if in the long run it would kill her. She shuts her own thoughts up and locks her emotions away, almost robotic.

“Let me go.” Athena says in a low, chilling voice.

She can’t abandon her task, no matter how much she wants to.

He immediately retracts his hands, muttering an apology. When Athena walks to the car door, she swallows the lump in her throat and enters.

She can’t let her feelings stray her away from what needs to be done. She’s trained for these types of moments for many years, but this is somehow different. This time, _it’s hurting her._

She regrets every word she’s said, but it doesn’t matter. She won’t remember this or Leorio, and she’ll never see him again. It’s what had to be done, she’ll just keep telling herself that until she’s home.

 

She doesn’t look back. She drives fast, the engine roaring as she drives away. Leorio’s pained face is the only thing her mind allows her to think of.

Karma, she’d guess.

 

When Nautica wakes up, she joins Terrance and José, who sit at a table outside.

“Are you ready to run Athena’s path today, baby girl?” José asks.

Nautica groans as she sits, throwing an exaggerated amount of her weight on the bench.

“It should have been our day off.” She whines and crosses her arms.

“Not my fault you’re too weak to pin me down.” He says as he winks at her.

“Take me on in the water and see who’s the weak one then.” She smirks.

“Challenge accepted, fishy.” José says, crossing his arms and standing.

They’re distracted by Athena’s presence as she walks up to them. They all can feel the gloomy aura as she stands in front of them, arms crossed. Seeing her like this makes Nautica feel uneasy.

No one asks, _‘How was it?’_ or _‘Are you okay?’_. No one says anything, except for Terrance.

“Are you ready?” He asks.

Athena doesn’t look ready, and the look of regret lingers on her face as she forces a smile.

“Yes.” She answers, voice small.

Terrance stands so Athena can sit. He stands in front of her, and raises his hand inches away from the side of her face. He summons his Nen ability, except this time a white snake is conjured. It coils itself around his wrist, and rests its head on the back of his hand.

“Wait, what are you doing? This is the conditional snake.” Athena asks, eyeing the snake.

 

His ability called _Asclepius_ , also known as the **black** **snake,** alters the desired aspect of the brain instantly, and is permanent.

His second ability called _Evanescent Solution_ , also known as the **white** **snake** , however, undoes itself after a certain condition is met.

 

“You’re not forgetting him permanently.” Terrance says simply.

“What do you mean? Why not?” She asks.

José is slightly disappointed, while Athena is simply confused. She doesn’t understand why he'd change it so suddenly. Terrance dismisses the snake and lowers his hand. His usually happy features fade slightly.

“He looks at you with the same passionate expression I had when I looked at your mother. And you look at him the way I always wished she would have looked at me.”

José, Nautica and Athena are all taken aback by his words. Bringing up their mother has never been easy for him.

“The point is, I see a lot of myself in that boy, and you’re my daughter. There’s something very beautiful that could have happened between you two, and after careful thought, I just can’t find it in myself to remove it forever.” He admits.

“So, what’s the condition for the snake?” Nautica asks.

Terrance lifts his hand and conjures the white snake again.

“ _Fate_ will be the condition. Every memory involving Leorio will be blocked until you and he meet again; there must be some type of interaction.” He says. The snake’s eyes glow, taking in the order.

Nautica mentally questions his condition, but decides not to say anything. Athena’s doe eyes stare at the snake’s round pupils before she looks to Terrance and nods.

The snake’s mouth opens before it quickly strikes her head and vanishes from view. Athena’s eyes shut tightly, and she screws her face, expressing the pain of the snake entering her.

Terrance takes a step back and folds his arms. “Test it out.” He commands José.

José sits and puts an arm around her shoulders. “Athena, did Leorio make it to the airport safely?”

Athena’s eyes open slowly as her face unscrews, her gloomy aura immediately changing. She rubs her temples as if she has a bad headache before looking to José questioningly.

_“Who?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leorio did not deserve That™.
> 
> Any thoughts? Questions? Literally anything?  
> I'd love to talk about your own OC's! Go ahead and leave a comment, if you want! I enjoy talking to you. AND OF COURSE thank you for reading!! 
> 
> **Irrelevant OC trivia below that you absolutely don't have to read if you don't want to.**  
> \- José and Hisoka grew up together. José's first time was actually with Hisoka when he was 17 (Hisoka would have been 16), right before Hisoka left their group of performers.   
> \- When José turned 18, he became one of Terrance's clients because of his PTSD & violent outbursts from his traumatic childhood experiences. (Needless to say, José and Terrance became great friends after he healed José of his mental illness, and haven't separated since.)


	14. Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a funeral and a kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to those who are supporting me! Whether it's with kudos, comments, or if you're just reading! (And hopefully enjoying.) You all have a very special place in my heart. :)  
>  
> 
> (Ok enjoy the chapter, my loves. <3)

The cool wind blows Nautica’s short hair to the side, tickling her neck. The fabric of her dress clings to her skin like a soft, comforting hug. At the funeral, Nautica and Athena are surrounded by strangers who also happen to be their family. They haven’t had the chance to meet them yet, so Nautica is nervous.

Nautica’s attention moves to her pocket when her phone vibrates, glad to have an actual distraction. The text is from Leorio, causing her to sigh. Ever since he’s left, he’s been texting her every day asking for a reason or explanation.

The first night he left YorkNew was the hardest for him. As soon as he made it home, he called Nautica, begging her for answers. Why her? Because they blocked him from Athena’s phone.

He asked her questions like, _“Does she miss me?”, “Why did she do it?”_ or, _“Will you please tell me what I did wrong?”_

It was almost pathetic.

She didn’t really give Leorio any straightforward answers, but he’s still her friend, so she helped him through his first few nights of denial and heartache. She told him that horrible things happen to great people, and this was one of those times. It didn’t make him feel any better, though.

There wasn’t much else she could do. Nautica pretty much sucks at helping people though emotional situations unless she could use my ability to change their mindset, but he was thousands of miles away. I still felt bad for the kid.

So, she stood on the phone with him, so he wouldn’t have to be alone or drink himself stupid. Although she doesn’t particularly favor Leorio, she doesn’t want him doing anything he’ll regret.

At the end of the day, she still had to make it clear to him that he has to stay away from Athena.

 

_8:38 A.M.: Can you please just tell her I’m sorry?_

 

She bites the inside of her cheek as she reads his text. He shouldn’t be sorry because he hasn’t done anything wrong, and it’s too bad she can’t tell him that. After a quick glance at Athena, she texts him back.

 

_8:39 A.M.: i will._

 

But she won’t.

She finally decides to bring her attention to the service.

They stand in a gloomy cemetery along with everyone in my Terrance’s family, plus his dead cousin. Despite the dull grey background, the atmosphere is very lively and colorful. Some people make speeches, but their words don’t make people cry, instead, everyone is laughing. It’s a very peculiar funeral.

 

After the funeral, everyone is given directions to Terrance’s sister’s house to eat after the service. This is where they’ll find their cousin who’s their ticket to the auction. Terrance preps Nautica and Athena, telling them what he looks like and what to say to him.

He made it clear that they must go to whatever lengths necessary to get him to agree to getting them into the auction.

It’s a short drive to the house. Pulling up, it’s already packed with their whole family. A tall, beautiful dark woman who looks a lot like Terrance approaches them as they exit the car.

“Oh my, Terrance! I’m so happy you could make it.” She says as she throws her arms around him. They’re both happy for their reunion, despite the fact that they’ve just attended their cousin’s funeral.

When she lets him go, she turns to Nautica and Athena, and gasps in pure delight. All they can do is smile politely at the woman.

“Are these your babies?” She asks Terrance in awe.

“They are.”

“Oh!” She sighs as she looks to them, and hugs them tightly. She smells sweet, like strawberries.

“I’m your auntie Amara, I’m sorry we have to meet under such unfortunate circumstances.”

“Amara, these are my daughters Nautica and Athena.” Terrance introduces them.

“Such lovely names for such beautiful women. They look so much like Renée! Speaking of her, where is she?”

Nautica and Athena look at each other, clueless as to why Amara doesn’t know about their mother’s death. Terrance presses his lips together, speechless.

“Oh. Terrance, I’m so sorry.” She says quietly after finding her answer in the pain on his face. She plays nervously with her fingers while looking at the three with pity.

“It’s fine, Amara. We should go inside so we can greet everyone.”

“Oh, Yes!”

 

In the backyard of the lovely country house, the food is already prepared to be eaten. The sounds of joyous laughter and talking fills the colorful backyard.

They finally meet their incredibly large family, the atmosphere becoming overwhelming. They’re all happy to meet Nautica and Athena, treating them as if they’ve known them all their lives. Nautica realizes she had nothing to be nervous about.

After Nautica eats so much that she’s sure to go into a food coma, being handed a random crying baby to take care of, and listening to children scream in her ear for ten straight minutes, she finally separates herself and walks to the other end of the backyard.

As she’s walking, she finds the cousin she needs to talk persuade.

He sits next to Athena, along with another woman who’s not been introduced. The three are in a very animated conversation, laughing and clutching at their ribs at a joke Nautica’s too late to hear.

Nautica sits next to them, the baby still in her arms now sleeping peacefully.

“Oh, Nautica, I didn’t see you coming. This is our cousin Squala and his girlfriend Eliza.” Athena introduces, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Nice to meet you two.” Nautica says.

“Nautica, how did you get Amara’s baby to shut up? Even she can’t get him to stop crying at family parties. He becomes overwhelmed when there’s too many people around.” Squala asks curiously.

“Must be my lucky day.” She lies. Truthfully, she used her ability to calm the baby.

Squala isn’t convinced. “Even the luckiest would have a hard time putting him to sleep. Did you slip him something?” He asks with a slightly joking tone.

“Of course not! Let’s say I have a talent for getting people to do what I want.”

He hums as he leans in and raises his eyebrows. A closer look while using Gyo shows Nautica’s aura-handprint on the baby, revealing the real answer.

“Ah, you don’t fool me. I know how that works. You see, I’m a manipulator too.” He says.

“No way, what can you do Squala?” Athena asks.

He presses his lips together, deciding their trustworthiness. After a quick second, he shrugs. “I can manipulate dogs” he says in a carefree tone.

Nautica laughs. “In what situation would you really need to do that?”

“Eh, for now it’s helpful in my job.”

Nautica and Athena glance at each other so quickly that it goes unnoticed.

“Your job?” Athena sits back in her chair and crosses her arms. “Well, what do you do?”

“I’m a bodyguard for the Nostrade family. I hate it.” He scowls. “But, that’s where I met Eliza.” He continues, giving her hand a squeeze.

“So, you can manipulate people,” he says, pointing to Nautica, “and you?” He points at Athena.

Athena smirks and raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you that, plus some, if you do us a favor.” She says.

“What’s the favor?” Squala asks.

“Get us into the YorkNew auction.” She says bluntly.

He blinks and turns to Eliza, mumbling something they can’t hear. Eliza stands, and smiles as she dismisses herself.

“Why do you need me to get you into the auction? You can just buy tickets.”

“We need to get into the _underground_ auction, and only people with connections can get into that. You said it yourself, you work for the Nostrade family, and we happen to know that they’ve recently gotten close with the Mafia.” Athena spills, raw and to the point.

Nautica isn’t sure being so blunt is the best of ideas, but it definitely saves time.

Squala scratches the back of his head. “I don’t know, I—”

“Someone’s stolen something belonging to us and we need to get it back. Our life might depend on it.” Nautica blurts out of frustration.

He processes this, and purses his lips. A moment of silence goes by, and he still doesn’t say a word.

“We’re Sirens. Half Siren, actually. That’s why we look like we’re mixed with something completely foreign. The thing we need to retrieve from the auction might have that information on us, and we don’t need it falling into the wrong hands.” Athena says in a low, patient voice. Squala still says nothing, he just stares at them.

After a beat, Athena holds out her hand, flames dancing over her fingers.

“My Hatsu.” She sighs.

“Okay, I’ll help you.” He says after seeing her flames. “You know, that’s all I wanted. To know your Hatsu, I mean. But thanks for the extra information,” he laughs to himself.

Nautica huffs as she falls back into her seat. _Mission: Completed._

“Thanks.” she says.

“Yeah, yeah.” His hand waves in the air as if it’s not a big deal. “So, _Sirens,_ huh?”

Nautica glares at Athena, and her big mouth.

* * *

 

Three months pass after the funeral. It’s a hot July day, and so far, Athena’s spent it working.

On her lunch break, she walks to a nearby sandwich shop. After paying and retrieving the bag of food, she walks down the street, back to the club where she works.

For some reason, an uneasy feeling forms in the pit of her stomach. She decides to put her headphones in and blast her favorite music to ignore it. The music succeeds in blocking the rest of the world out.

Suddenly, a fast and sharp pain hits the middle of her spine. Her eyes widen, and all she can do is fall, her body hitting the floor harshly.

Nothing breaks her fall, not even a reflexive arm. Her cheek collides with the hard floor, causing her vision to rattle and blur.

Immediately, she can’t feel pain anymore. In fact, she can’t feel anything, like she’s lost connection with her body. She can’t even tell whether the bag of food is still in her hands. The music from her headphones still plays.

 _‘Am I dying?’_ is her first thought.

Since her head has landed on its side, she can see and faintly hear the screams of those around her. A pair of hands yank her headphones out of her ears, allowing her to hear her surroundings more clearly.

She tries to remain calm.

The man who pulled her headphones out of her ears carries and lifts her into the back of a van. When they sit her down, she can see who it is. He isn’t even wearing a mask.

She takes note of his features: blonde, possibly middle aged, and wears a coat. Shortly after another man enters the car, he places a black bag over her head. The car engine roars soon after.

 

To Athena, it feels like a lifetime being in the van. She can only pick up the sound of occasional chatter, and the smell of expensive cologne. Typically, she would’ve expected to smell something foul, like piss or liquor. It is an abduction, after all.

“How do we even know if this is her?” One man asks.

“Did you see her? She matches the photo exactly. Kind of hard to mistake a beauty like this, anyways.” Another man replies.

 _“My beauty? Are these men going to sell me? They can’t possibly know I’m a Siren, there are only a handful of people who even know that. Or maybe they’re trafficking me.”_ Athena thinks.

If she had control of her body right now, these men would have no chance.

But unfortunately, that’s not the case. The hard truth is, she’s completely helpless. She can’t even summon her aura. Since she was shot, she’s been in a forced state of Zetsu. All she can do is listen.

 

What seems like hours later, the car’s engine come to a halt, signaling they’ve reached their destination at a quiet residential area. Athena’s carried out of the van and up some stairs.

After several footsteps, labored breathing, and the opening and closing of doors, the bag is pulled off her head. She sits in a room, a bedroom.

Her gut forms into knots, she doesn’t like where this is going.

She can’t move my head, so she moves her eyes to look around for an escape. The way she’s positioned, she can see a door and a bed across from each other. There are a variety of stuffed animals neatly placed along the pillows. She stares at them, fearful thoughts racing through her head.

A moment later, she reminds herself to keep her composure. She needs to find a way to leave.

One of the men makes a call into his earpiece.

“Sir, the body is in the boss’s room like you ordered.”

Athena’s heart pounds in her ears. She’s so vulnerable right now, so helpless.

Another man comes in front of her with a pitying expression and leans down until he’s about a foot away from her. He’s the blonde man who carried her.

She doesn’t sense any danger, but that doesn’t mean anything. Everyone is capable of doing horrible, horrible things.

After a few seconds of the man staring into her eyes, he mumbles, “I’m so sorry.” He then stands up straight and faces away from her.

This throws her off. He’s apologizing, but she doesn’t know what for. For taking here against her will, or for whatever’s coming next? His apology only twists her guts more.

 

Not too long after, an older man and a young girl walk in the room along with a few more men. When the little girl sees Athena, she shrieks and hugs the older man’s arm.

“Ah! I finally have one! Thank you, daddy!” She shrieks excitedly.

“It’s unable to move, correct?” The older man asks the blonde man.

“Yes, sir. She won’t be able to feel or move her body until I release her. Only her eyes can move, so we know she’s responsive.” He says as a gun conjures in his right hand.

All he had to do was shoot Athena with it to completely paralyze her body and aura. Athena thinks it’s an interesting ability, but sees it shameful that she must kill him now.

“Excellent. Neon, now that you have it, which part will you like to keep?” The little girl’s father asks.

“Huh? What do you mean? I want to keep the whole thing!” She says and crosses her arms.

“Sweetie, we’ll be moving around a lot these next few months, we can’t carry its whole body around with us. I’m sorry.” He says to her in a pathetic, pleading voice.

“Hmm,” she gives an understanding hum, “Well, I don’t see anything very special about it other than the fact that it’s super pretty.”

She puts her finger on her lip and thinks for a moment. “But I have heard that they have uniquely structured vocal cords! That’s how they sing so pretty!” She says, pointing her finger in the air.

Athena realizes now that these people _do_ know she’s a Siren. This relieves her a bit, knowing she’s not here for a more sinister reason.

“Very well, you will have the larynx of this Siren.” her dad tells her.

Athena wants to scream. She wants to kill Neon, and everyone else in the room. She’s not scared of death, but she’s not too fond of becoming nothing more than a collector’s item for a sadistic family.

The only thought playing over and over in her head is, _‘How do they know who I am?’_

“Hey, can you unfreeze its head? I want it to sing for me!” The little girl asks the blonde man.

“Yes, boss.” he says and bows respectively.

Toying with his Nen gun, he shifts one of the locks and Athena’s head gains its mobility and sense of touch again. However, she’s still in a forced Zetsu.

Athena shuts her stinging eyes tight, and begins to breathe harshly.

“Who are you people?” She says in a raised voice, forcing herself to open her eyes and stare into Neon’s blue ones. Athena doesn’t sound scared. The little girl stares at her with a confused face, leaving her question unanswered.

“Hey, how do I know you’re a real Siren? You look special, but you sound normal. Can you grow a tail or something? Or was it wings?” She touches her lips in thought.

“I’m sure we will find out when it sings us a lovely song, Neon.” Her father suggests.

“You’re right!” She says while clapping and giggling. The sight makes Athena’s face hot with anger.

“Sing for my daughter, Siren.” Her dad commands her.

Suddenly, a door opens, and everyone’s attention shifts to see who’s entered.

Athena can’t believe her eyes, it’s Squala. Her throat tightens, and she’s rendered speechless.

Her mind races; he couldn’t have sold her out. Athena won’t believe it.

When Squala’s eyes meet Athena’s, he stops in his steps and his eyes widen in shock, too. He’s horrified, almost as horrified as she is. He’s barely discovering what’s happening. This means he most likely didn’t sell Athena out.

“Mr. Nostrade—” he begins to say before the older man holds up a hand in silence.

“Squala, please go to the car. Neon needs accompanying while she goes shopping after we get this situated.” He says.

Squala looks back to Athena, concerned. She glances from him to the door quickly, and then look away. She doesn’t want him to leave, but she doesn’t want him to do something to make these people discover that they know each other.

Squala hesitates, but eventually sighs and leaves the room. Now that he’s left, Athena only hopes he can alert Terrance. That may be my only option, but would he get there on time?

“Sing!” The father commands Athena.

“I’m not a Siren.” she says coolly. She’s gained control of her own emotions by now, no longer in fear. Seeing Squala might have helped her gain a tiny sense of reality.

“But the book said you were one.” Neon says to herself.

 _‘What fucking book?’_ Athena wonders.

“Why don’t you just sing, and we can decide what to do with you.” Her father suggests.

Athena presses her lips together, implying she won’t sing. Why the hell should she?

“Dalzollene.” Mr. Nostrade says as he motions to her.

A bodyguard appears beside her and points a gun to her head. Athena looks to him and gives him a sweet, innocent smile. Dalzollene is a tall and fit man, his hair and eyes dark. The bags under his eyes can vouch for his age.

“Are you willing to shoot an innocent _human?”_ Athena asks, emphasizing the last word.

Dalzollene lowers his gun, realizing Athena’s lack of fear, and smirks. “It doesn’t matter. You won’t leave until you obey the boss’s orders and sing.”

With the blonde man’s paralyzing Nen ability, her only chance of escape might be to sing, and trick him into releasing her.

It might work, it might not. She’s never tried singing as a manipulation, but it’s in her blood.

Athena turns away from the bodyguard and looks at Neon. Opening her mouth, she lets the beautifully hypnotizing music escape her lips, revealing who she is.

As she sings, she looks at everyone’s faces. She directs her singing to the bodyguard who’s paralyzed me, but when she looks at him, she realizes his ears are covered. In fact, all the bodyguard’s ears are covered. Athena hadn’t even noticed them do it.

Neon and her father are the only ones listening, mesmerized by a simple song.

She stops singing after ten seconds, and Neon lets out a breath as she comes back to reality. Athena’s mad; mad because she can’t think of anything to do now. She feels like she’s failed.

“Woah! That felt so—”, Neon thinks of what to say— “it felt like you were calling me to you! You are a Siren.” she giggles.

She shuffles in her purse and pulls out a camera. “This will be great for my photo album of magical beasts.”

The girl readies the camera and Athena feels like a wild animal, caged in a zoo while people stare and take pictures. She doesn’t smile for her photo, in fact, her hostile expression would kill Neon if it could.

“Ah! Perfect!” she squeals, “You can take care of the rest, I want to go shopping now.” she says and walks off. Her father and Dalzollene follow her.

Dalzollene stops before he exits the door and looks to the four bodyguards surrounding Athena.

“She will try to deceive you somehow, be sure not to interact with her. Most importantly, don’t release her until the deed is done. Sirens are very powerful, and it’d put the boss in danger to let her escape.” He says to the blonde bodyguard.

 

Dalzollene leaves, and one of the men pick Athena up bridal style. This man has light brown hair, and sideburns that form a curl on either side of his face.

“This part of the job makes my skin crawl.” He says, groaning.

They carry her out the room and through the hallway, to a destination unknown. Panic fills Athena’s head once again; she still can’t feel or move anything from her neck down.

 _‘I never had a chance.’_ She tells herself.

She starts to breathe heavy, eyes flickering every inch of the hallway for some sign, some way of escape, but nothing’s there. She could scream, but who would hear her? No one can help her, not even herself.

Once they’re inside a clean white room, she’s set down on an operating table. Beads of sweat form on her forehead when one of the men sharpen a blade.

“I really hate this job.” Says the familiar voice of the blonde man.

“Then let me go.” Athena speaks up.

“I have orders not to release you.”

“Even if he disobeyed orders and released you, there’s no way you could escape these metal restraints holding you down.” A man with the knife says as he taps the restraints with an audible clink. “Even if you’re as strong as they’re saying you are.”

“You don’t have to kill me.” She says and swallows thickly.

“Kill you?” The man lets out a loud laugh. “I’m just going to remove your larynx. After we have what the boss wants, I know some people who’d pay a generous amount for a beautiful Siren, even if she couldn’t speak.” He snickers.

He puts the blade down and picks up a syringe, flicking it.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be entirely unconscious during this procedure. _I’m not a complete monster.”_

Athena growls through gritted teeth and bangs the back of her head against the hard metal table.

She turns her head and looks at the blonde man, who stands beside her head. The empathy in his eyes makes her believe she can win him over. He’s too soft for this job.

“Do the right thing.” She whispers to him with begging eyes.

The man who’s going to remove Athena’s larynx clears his throat. “Okay you may feel a slight p— _oh wait,”_ he laughs to himself, “Never mind, you won’t feel a thing, you’re paralyzed.”

He quickly places the needle in her arm.

“Please, I’m already being sedated.” She cries out. Her throat is scratchy, and her cheek is sticky with sweat against the cool metal table. Her vision begins to feel fuzzy, she’s already losing consciousness.

He sighs and turns, walking toward the door. Anger and fear consume Athena’s thoughts as he completely abandons her.

 _“Come back!”_ She screams so loud that her voice breaks.

“Gosh, you couldn’t paralyze her head again?” a random man asks.

Right before the blonde man exits, he conjures his gun and discreetly flicks a switch. This goes unnoticed by the other bodyguards. Immediately, Athena regains feeling throughout her body.

The man with the curly sideburns exits next, a hand to his mouth as if he’s going to barf.

Athena stares at the man who’s going to perform the operation on her. Her vision fuzzes out even more, and her limbs feel heavy, but she fights with all her life not to lose consciousness.

_She won’t give up now, not that she has a sliver of a chance._

Looking down at her fingers, she concentrates. Seconds pass and beads of sweat continuously drop down the side of her face.

Then it finally happens: her finger twitches and her aura summons, gliding over her skin like a calm waterfall. It burns and expands.

And then her vision goes black.

* * *

 

When Athena regains consciousness, the sun shines too brightly for her to see for a few seconds. The familiar smell of burnt flesh, wood, and metal fill her senses.

Footsteps approach her fast, and her heart races for a moment.

Before she can see who it is, she passes out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for reading!! <3 I really love you all for sticking around this long. Most of all, thank you to those who leave comments with such beautiful and encouraging words!!! You have no idea how much they motivate me to continue this fic, and make it better.
> 
> P.s., I'm very open to suggestions on how to improve my writing!


	15. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nen exorcism and two spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asclepius is Terrance's black snake.  
> I just gave his ability a name.

“You blew up the mansion.” Nautica says to Athena.

“I don’t remember it.”

“You’re lucky to be alive. The explosion could have killed you if you were any less skilled at your Hatsu.”

Athena rubs her head, wishing she could remember the explosion. For months, she’s been working on creating a stronger Hatsu with her fire, one that could expand and be directed wherever she wanted it to.

It was an emitter technique, which made it harder for her to perfect. Nonetheless, she couldn’t have perfected it at a better moment.

Although Athena doesn’t remember the explosion, she remembers the events that unfolded before it. She feels nauseous as she remembers how her throat was almost cut open, how she almost had her voice stolen from her. All for a little girl who wanted it. Hatred began to form again in her mind.

No one knows exactly what Athena went through—all they know is she was taken, and she blew up the mansion. Squala didn’t even know they wanted to take her vocal cords, so he couldn’t have told Terrance. All he knew was that a Siren was in the room of a girl who liked to collect rare body parts.

Athena probably won’t tell anyone the details, now that she’s awake and safe.

Abruptly, José enters the room.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” He tosses a bottle of water to Athena, which she catches instinctively. “Just in time for training.”

 

After a harsh day of training, and practice with Athena’s new ability, they sit on the sand, watching the water shimmer with the afternoon sun.

“I got a call yesterday.” Terrance says, breaking the peaceful silence. “It was with a Nen exorcist.”

Nautica and Athena are silent, waiting for more details.

“She agreed to remove your curse, Athena.” He says, still looking to the water but now smiling, genuinely happy.

Ever since Terrance and Reneé ran away together, he’s been trying to find an exorcist willing to remove the curse, but no one would. When the exorcists discovered who placed the curse, they didn’t dare try to remove it. It’s too risky, and the consequence could mean death.

The woman who’s agreed to exorcise the curse lives in a village of ninjas—the same village Hanzo lives in. To say he had anything to do with it is an understatement.

Athena takes a moment to register the news, completely in shock. Nautica hugs her knees to her chest and admires the sunset, smiling to herself.

* * *

 

The day of the exorcism is a cloudy one, despite it still being summer.

In the Shinobi village, they are immediately greeted by the Nen exorcist. She introduces herself, and after a brief conversation, she leads them to a hospital.

One of the payments the exorcist requested to remove Athena’s curse is that Terrance uses his ability on the people in this village who need his help.

 _‘Broken ninjas’_ is what she calls them.

Recently, a group of ninjas went on a mission that went unexpectedly. Those who didn’t die were left traumatized. Terrance doesn’t know the specifics of the event, but he knows he can help them.

Opening the door to the hospital room, there are ten people sitting on separate beds. Some stare into nothingness, some cry, and one screams when the door slams shut.

Terrance immediately holds out his hand, summoning _Asclepius._ Quietly, he commands Nautica and Athena to wait outside of the room, so he can do his work.

“My name is Dr. Marz, and I’m here to help you.” Terrance says soothingly to the ninja closest to him.

Terrance talks to him for roughly fifteen minutes. The whole time, the ninja sobs while speaking, continuous tears falling down his cheeks.

When he’s done talking, Terrance activates Asclepius, letting the snake quickly bite the crying ninja’s arm. As it’s venom works through his veins and finally reaches his brain, he becomes instantly cured.

A moment later, the snake disappears, and the ninja bows to Terrance, wiping his eyes dry.

Now that Terrance has insight into their trauma, he only needs to inject everyone in the room until they’re all cured, no longer enduring the harshness of their depression or PTSD.

 

Outside of the room, Hanzo approaches Nautica and Athena. He has a small smile, glad to see Athena once more.

“You’re good, I didn’t even sense you.” Athena says.

“My teacher has taught me well.” He says as he hugs her. “It’s a great thing your father is doing in there.”

“I think it’s a fair exchange for what the Nen exorcist can do for me.” She replies, breaking the hug.

Hanzo softly smiles. He knows why Athena is here—in fact, he made it possible. Of course, he doesn’t know the specifics of the situation. All he knows is that Athena needed his mother’s Nen exorcism, so he did what he could to help her.

“How would you two like to accompany me to lunch?” He asks both Nautica and Athena.

“Sure.” Nautica answers.

As they sit in a beautifully decorated room, Hanzo talks to them about his Nen training. He talks passionately about it, fascinated by the art of Nen.

Nautica listens intently, imagining the process to be similar to how Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio must be learning. It’s been a while since she’s first learned about Nen, so it was refreshing to hear a newbie’s experience.

Athena notices how into the conversation Nautica is. For a moment, with the beautiful background and dim lighting, Athena imagines Nautica on a date with Hanzo.

It’s the most redundant thing to think of right now since Hanzo and Nautica have no attraction toward the other—but still, the thought sparked in her head.

One thought leads to another, and Athena thinks about how Nautica’s never even been on a date, never had a crush, among other things she’s yet to experience.

Most importantly, Nautica has never loved anyone, not even herself. Athena’s known this for several years, but now it was demanding her attention. All because of a stupid thought of a date that wasn’t even happening.

Athena eyes widen, and for the first time, she realizes her selfishness. Nautica, whom she cared for the most, was deprived of the most important thing in her life. Just like Athena, she was cursed, too—though differently. And here they were, within the same vicinity of someone who could actually remove it.

“What is it?” Nautica asks her sister after catching her staring.

Athena’s eyes soften. Her own sister could live a fuller life without her own curse, and all she had to do was ask the exorcist nicely. Athena is immensely grateful she realized this fact before the opportunity passed.

“Nothing.”

After the lunch, the three Hunters walk back to the room where the ninjas are being cured.

 

When Terrance and the Nen exorcist come out of the room, they look to Athena.

“It is time, dear.” The Nen exorcist says.

Athena anxiously glances to Nautica, who is smiling. Without a word, she and the Nen exorcist walk into the room.

“My name is Lydia.” The exorcist starts with.

Athena is silent as she stares at the closed door, her mind swarmed with thoughts.

“You know, my son Hanzo convinced me to do this.” Lydia says, bringing Athena out of her thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Athena asks, now paying attention. She didn’t know it took convincing to agree.

“It’s a very risky removal.”

Athena thinks to herself for a moment. Finally, she asks, “Will you die?”

Lydia smiles. “Don’t doubt me, I’m tougher than the other exorcists.”

Realistically, she wasn’t. She only agreed to removing the curse when Hanzo gave her the idea of using a condition to remove it safely. So instead of losing her life with this exorcism, she’d only lose her Nen.

Hanzo and Lydia thought the outcome to be a pleasant one, since she plans on retiring anyway. Terrance would also be paying a hefty fee and providing his free service for as long as Lydia lives. It was an opportunity too good to pass up.

She doesn’t tell Athena of this, however. Instead, she asks, “I can only remove one curse, so would you please choose one and describe it to me? I’m aware you have two.”

 _“One?”_ Athena asks breathlessly, thinking out loud. One was better than none, but it also means she and Nautica can’t both have their curses removed.

Athena brings her attention back to the door, not answering. Her heart pounds as she considers her answer—it may as well be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Should she do it?

Greed or selflessness?

“Athena?” Lydia asks. 

* * *

 

Athena and Lydia exit the room smiling, and the atmosphere is bright and new. At once, Terrance, Nautica, and Hanzo straighten, waiting to hear about how the exorcism went.

“Come here, dear.” Lydia tells Nautica, motioning her to follow her with her index finger.

Though she’s confused, Nautica follows her into the room. As the door closes behind them, they find a seat next to each other on one of the hospital beds.

“Athena has informed me about your curse, so let’s get right to it, shall we?”

Nautica furrows her eyebrows, not knowing she’d be exorcised, too. The deal only involved one daughter, which was Athena. Blinking, she agrees, thinking perhaps the exorcist had a change in heart.

 

When the exorcism is done, Nautica feels lighter, and she holds her breath, realization still setting in. _She’s free._

As Lydia looks at the aura on her hands fade away, she knows the deed is complete. She stands weakly, and motions for Nautica to follow.

It takes Nautica several seconds to remember to breathe. When she walks with Lydia out of the room, she becomes ecstatic at the sight of Athena, because she believes they’re both uncursed.

But she’s wrong.

As Lydia walks out, Hanzo rushes to her side and carries her away, giving the family privacy and taking his mother somewhere she can rest.

Nautica and Athena rush into each other’s arms, hugging each other so tightly they’re sure to leave bruises.

Athena is entirely pleased with herself, and the decision she’s made. She’d rather be uncomfortably aroused for a few days than to have her sister be deprived of love for essentially her whole life.

Though, Terrance wasn’t happy about it at all. He hasn’t had the chance to talk to Athena about it, since he only found out about her choice moments before Nautica and Lydia were finished. In his mind, he’d rather Nautica be as she was than allow Athena to have the lingering threat of death associated with love.

“We’re… free.” Nautica says to her sister.

Terrance takes a step closer to the two, scowling—which is something he rarely ever does.

“Actually Nautica, it’s just you who is free.” He says. His tone makes the atmosphere much more unpleasant to be in.

Nautica breaks from the hug, alarmed.

“W—what do you mean?”

Terrance clenches his jaw and turns away, unspeaking.

Athena pushes Nautica’s hair from her face and smiles warmly.

“She could only remove one curse.” She says.

 _“Athena wha—”_ Nautica asks anxiously.

“You deserve to love. You deserve to be happy,” she pauses for a second, reading Nautica’s face, “Don’t worry, I’m not putting myself in any danger, I haven’t even met anyone special yet, and I don’t think I will anytime soon.”

Nautica opens and closes her mouth, not knowing which words to say. As her mind begins to battle between happiness and worry, tears fall down her cheek, and they don’t stop. Suddenly, she feels nauseous and dizzy. She asks herself several times if this is true—if her sister is still actually cursed. Perhaps it’s a joke.

But the look on Terrance’s face tells Nautica it’s entirely real.

“this—” Nautica begins aloud and finishes the sentence in her head— “wasn’t supposed to be this way.”

Leorio pops into Nautica’s mind, and her anxiety only heightens. Her mind is filled with scribbles and screams, and she feels like it’s her own fault this is happening. It calms her down when she realizes it’s highly unlikely Athena will run into Leorio before they find another way to remove her curse. What are the chances? 

* * *

 

Terrance makes training harder for Athena, a discreet punishment for doing something so risky. He never directly talks to her about it, but Athena knows how angry he is by the way his aura becomes shades darker than its usual color.

 

Weeks go by, and little by little, Nautica tests the waters of the wonderful emotions she’s missed out on her entire life.

The first emotion she feels is love, and the first person she learns to love, is herself.

This helps her confidence, which makes everything immensely easier. There’s no more second guessing, no more comparing herself to Athena, and she trusts herself with taking bigger steps to complete her own goals.

For example, in training, she’s finally able to perfect her new Hatsu. One that she felt was several times stronger than her mind control. 

* * *

 

Athena walks towards the front doors of the club paying complete attention to her phone. An intimidatingly muscular bouncer stands to the side of the door, watching her enter.

“Good evening.” He politely greets her, bowing slightly.

“It’ll be good soon.” She replies, not looking up from her phone.

Athena quickly focuses her aura on her hands as she pushes the red doors open. Her reason for this is that the doors were designed to only open with the use of aura, making it a Nen-user only club.

Even someone who’d just killed thousands of people and was a highly wanted criminal wouldn’t be rejected from this club, so long as they could use Nen to get in.

This made it easier for Athena to meet interesting people, and never let her sex life become dull.

 

It’s a busy day at the club. Heated bodies shove past each other to get a better view of the dancers. At one end of the room on a pole, Athena performs a jade split.

She scans the crowd, searching for someone to sate her lust. A tall, blonde woman catches her eye. Athena smiles at her, and the woman smiles back, finding her cute. Minutes later, they meet each other in the back room.

 

Athena’s mouth starts on the woman’s neck, travels south, and then is filled with her nipple. Thirty minutes later, it ends with her thighs flexing on either side of Athena’s head as the woman’s fifth orgasm hits her.

Athena doesn’t know her name, but now she kind of wants to.

After coming down from their high, they dress back into their clothes, and the woman exits the room. Her friend leans against a wall in the hallway, crossing his arms.

“Have you been waiting long?” The blonde woman asks her friend.

“Long enough, you took forever.” He replies, scowling.

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t be so quick.” She suggests.

“Whatever, Paku. Let’s get out of here before they realize there’s a dead body in the room.”

Upon realizing the prices of using a back room, Phinks and Pakunoda agreed to simply kill the woman they were with. They’re thieves after all, so they have no intentions of paying.

“I didn’t kill the woman I was with.” Pakunoda says, realizing she forgot to.

As if on cue, Athena walks out of the room.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, the room is—” Athena says, fixing her uniform.

Phinks immediately dashes to Athena and raises his hands to twist her neck. Quicker than instinct, she grabs his wrists and holds them in place, inches from her head. The muscles on her arms work so fast and hard they almost tear. Phinks freezes, not expecting her to react as quick as she does.

“—paid for.” Athena finishes, her face stoic. “If you’re a friend of hers, then yours is paid for, too.” Athena was only here for one reason, so all the money she made dancing went toward the back rooms she needed to occupy.

Phinks looks at her in shock, surprised she didn’t face an immediate death. 

Pakunoda laughs quietly, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Oh, uh—sorry.” He mutters before retracting his hands from her grip.

“Before entering a Nen-user-only club, you should know that the dancers are very skilled.” Athena says, leaning close to Phinks face, “skilled at _many_ things.”

“I think you’ve overestimated one of them.” He says, referring to the woman he’s already killed.

Athena doesn’t catch on, thinking he meant the dancer couldn’t satisfy him. Still less than an inch away from Phinks’ face, she hums and wonders if she’ll get to use a back room with him. His tall stature and muscular build reminds her of someone, but her mind doesn’t know who.

He notices the want in her eyes, and blushes slightly.

“What the fuck, get security!” A dancer shouts as she stands in the doorway to a back room, eyeing the murdered dancer.

Athena quickly turns her head to the direction of the shouts. She furrows her eyebrows and quickly looks back to Phinks and Pakunoda, only to find them gone.

 

Outside, Phinks walks nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. He and Pakunoda walk different directions, planning to meet up again in a few weeks for a special meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! i can't decide if this chapter is any good...
> 
> Also, I've changed the writing style of this fic AND rewritten every single chapter to accommodate to those changes. I like it a lot better now, so... maybe if you don't quite remember the previous chapters, you could glance over them?


	16. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magician and a Siren come to terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!: The drink "Euphoria" does not act like alcohol or drugs in the sense that someone is "out of it" or drunk. "Euphoria" is meant to bring the user extreme happiness. (literally, just the definition of euphoria!!) I promise they are 100% clear headed! The powers of Nen, amirite? You're probably confused but you'll understand once you get into this chapter.

On the soft green grass of Neru Island, Nautica and Athena stand next to each other, sweating and out of breath. Facing them is their rival, José, who is bloody and fatigued.

Quicker than it can register in each of their brains, José hurls his machete at Athena, who gracefully dodges it before it can pierce through her arm. With his magnetic-like Nen ability, José brings the machete back to his hands before it can fall to the ground.

By the time it is reunited with his hand, Athena is inches away from him. She kicks him hard in his chest causing him to fall back, hit the floor, and drop his weapon. Athena stomps on the machete and melts it, leaving him weaponless.

Athena believes she has the upper hand, but José uses this moment to kick her legs hard, unbalancing her. Before Athena can fall backwards, Nautica catches her and quickly pulls her a safe distance from José.

In an effort to end—and win—the fight, Nautica places an arm on Athena and activates her newest Hatsu, _Celestial Alliance._

Visibly, the aura around Athena’s body becomes so thin it’s barely visible, and Nautica’s aura heightens significantly. Quickly, Nautica brings her arms forward and emits fire away from her own hands, and to the grass.

A ring of bright orange fire circles the grass, with José in the center. Since he is already anticipating the attack, he springs up and steps out of the ring, as to not be burned. With more aura and power than she’s used to, Nautica expands the diameter of the fire and turns the heat up, causing the flames to burn white.

Now all three of them stand in the middle of a ring of fire so hot that it almost hurts to breathe. Slowly, Nautica encloses the circle on them.

“Just surrender. You understand that the fire won’t burn _us,_ right?” Nautica says, referring to herself and her sister.

“You’re bluffing. You’re too much of a sweetie to burn me, baby.” José taunts, secretly doubting his own statement.

With the help of some _serious_ adrenaline coursing through Nautica’s body, she proves him wrong. The fire creeps closer and closer to each of them. When it’s so close that he can’t stand the heat, he hurryingly surrenders.

Athena immediately takes control of her Hatsu and quickly dismisses the fire, leaving a giant circle of burned earth. Nautica’s breath is shallow, and her face is dirty, but the grin on her face displays her feeling of accomplishment.

 _Celestial Alliance_ is Nautica’s new Hatsu and can only be paired with someone who completely trusts her. _Celestial Alliance_ works so that she can control the other person’s Hatsu well past its full strength. While activated, 95% of one’s aura would transfer to the person in control. This was a double egged sword, since it made one of the two people vulnerable to any attack, but gave the other a tremendous boost of power.

 

“You really like playing with my ability, don’t you?” Athena asks as she sits on the hot ground, catching her breath.

Nautica looks down at Athena. “I’ll admit, it’s nice controlling a transmuter’s ability. You know, when I’m covered in a mixture of our aura, I get this sweet taste on my tongue. Is that what you’re constantly tasting?” she asks through heavy breaths, bubbly and happy.

“I’m used to it, I don’t really taste it anymore.”

José lightly kicks Athena’s foot to gain her attention. “We’re not done training, get up.” He says, now directing his attention to Nautica.

Nautica leans back against a tree and places her hands behind her head. “My new ability is very exhausting, give me a minute.”

“If you two are going to steal the diary from the auction yourselves, you don’t _get_ a minute.” José says sternly.

Although the fight was more draining on Athena’s body, she stands immediately.

“What’s next?” Athena asks, her trembling muscles worked just past their limit. She likes the feeling though, because it means she’s improving.

Athena shakes her limbs and becomes lost in her thoughts. She thinks of Nautica’s new ability highly, but she doesn’t think it’d work best when dealing with the mafia. In that situation, she can’t have _anyone_ vulnerable, even if it boosts the abilities of the other person.

Plus, removing Nautica’s curse healed her emotional constipation, but now she’s grown too soft for Athena’s taste. She has more empathy than ever and is allowed more emotional depth than Athena could ever think about. But Athena sees it as weakness.

Which is why she considers stealing the diary on her own. Perhaps she could persuade José, but from the beginning he’s been against the idea of making himself an enemy of the mafia.

 _Screw that._ Athena was already their enemy. Even though her family doesn’t know what they really tried to do, Athena _does_ —and she won’t forget it. Even if it kills her, Athena plans on getting that diary. But she’s not going to put Nautica in that risky situation.

Maybe she did feel some compassion after all?

* * *

On this cold night, Athena dances yet again in the dimly lit club. So far, it has been a rather plain night. No one has captured her attention.

A few weeks has passed since she’s ran into two very interesting people, Pakunoda and Phinks. She wishes she’d run into them again.

As Athena’s body hangs upside down from a long pole, supported only by her strong thighs, her sultry eyes scan the crowd watching her. The pole spins her body clockwise.

Her eyes drift from a plain faced man, a teenager with the shoddiest aura, a drunk businesswoman, and finally land on a magician. His alluring golden eyes are already intensely locked onto Athena’s, and his smirk is charming.

Startled, Athena almost releases her grip on the pole. Quickly, she slides down the pole and stands to look at Hisoka. Except—when she turns back around, he’s gone.

Athena squints her eyes, confused. Did she imagine him there, or is he messing with her? Either answer is likely. Despite the disgruntled words from the crowd, Athena gets off the stage and heads to the restroom. She thinks maybe wetting her face will somehow make her clear-headed.

 

Inside of the restroom, Athena bends over the sink and cups her hands to bring the chillingly cold water to her burning face. When she’s done, she looks up into the mirror and sees Hisoka again, standing right behind her.

He has no makeup on, and his wavy hair is down. Athena doesn’t think much of it, since she’s already seen him like this before. Quickly, she turns around to look at Hisoka face to face.

“Long time no see.” Athena’s voice echoes slightly in the big restroom. Hisoka’s cunning smile reaches his eyes.

“A fate created by the gods.” He speaks quietly, making his voice deeper than usual.

“A fate created by _yourself._ How did you know I work here?”

“This is purely coincidental, Athena.”

 _“Bullshit.”_ She spits.

“But now that I’m here, why don’t we chat? I do believe I have a favor to collect~”

Athena holds her breath. No—this wasn’t happening. Since the Hunter Exam, she’s trained hard. She can’t be sure if she can take on Hisoka right now, but she’ll be damned if she was going to give him any favors.

Athena forces a smile. “Of course. Let’s talk somewhere other than this restroom, though.”

With a million thoughts zooming through her head, she guides Hisoka to the club’s bar and faces him.

“A drink?”

“Why not?” He purrs.

“Anything you’d like?”

“You know what’s good here.”

The corners of Athena’s mouth turn up only slightly as she turns to the blonde bartender. There was one drink perfect for her to gain the upper hand without lifting a finger.

“One Euphoria.” She asks him.

The bartender grabs a clear glass with a gold rim and fills it with water, piquing Hisoka’s interest. He least expected the drink to be made of _only_ water.

The bartender holds up the glass, and allows his aura to mix with the liquid. Using his ability, he gives the drink its dose of Euphoria, causing the water to obtain a pink tint.

He hands it to Hisoka, who’s eyes narrow at the glass. He takes the glass and sets it down with a heavy _clink._

“How about a back room?” Athena asks, “Since we _obviously_ have things to discuss.”

“Oh? Why can’t we discuss them right here?” Hisoka teases. “If it’ll just be a discussion, that is.”

There is a small silence as Athena tries to figure him out. Could it be that Hisoka thinks he can better manipulate the situation if they have a crowd of witnesses to stop Athena from doing any tricks?

“There might be _more.”_ Athena teases, and gives the fakest smile she’s ever given in her life, “but I guess you’ll just have to come and find out.”

“I haven’t brought that much money with me.” He argues, pointing a long finger to the price board displaying the grossly expensive back rooms. “So, _here_ will suffice.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got the price covered.” Athena’s smile contorts to a real, devilish one as she counters his excuse to keep the discussion public.

“Then I guess that’s decided.” Hisoka gives in, still amused. He’s always ready for whatever may come and refuses to let his guard down.

 

In the dimly-lit back room, Hisoka quickly makes himself comfortable on a very expensive looking couch.

“Hisoka—” Athena begins the conversation– “What’s your business in YorkNew?” she asks in a _‘cut-the-shit’_ tone.

“Oh, and why would I tell you that?” He says mockingly. The shiny gold glass containing pink liquid is casually raised to his lips as he takes a small sip of the sweet drink.

Athena roughly straddles him, smiling because she knows she’s already won.

“Well, it’s pretty hard to lie when your mind and soul are practically _orgasming.”_ She says in a fake-pitying tone. Her mouth turns down in an exaggerated frown.

Hisoka’s amber eyes quickly widen as the drink hits him, euphoria filling his senses. Athena tilts her head to the side and smiles, noticing the change. A second later, he lets out a hum as he squirms between Athena and the leather seat. He gradually hardens underneath her as his eyes close, his vulnerability momentarily exposed.

“Feel better, hm? Tell me why you’re here.” She urges.

Even as his mind is filled with nothing but pure happiness, he doesn’t reveal his intentions. His hands travel from Athena’s hips to her thighs.

“You know, you’re much more muscular than I remember. I think I quite like this~” Hisoka says so cheerily that a stranger would least expect him to be a psychopathic murderer.

_“These thighs are going to crush you if you don’t tell me what you’re doing here right now.”_

Hisoka moans at the threat. His nails dig into her thighs, and he hopes that Athena has already ripened.

Annoyed, Athena grips his neck tightly. “Okay fine, don’t tell me why you’re here. Instead, I want you to change your plans. You and I will have the best fucking fight of your life if you agree to help me with something.”

“Are you forgetting that _you_ owe _me?”_ His voice is a bit strained under her fingers.

She holds her breath for a moment, and then breathes out, simultaneously releasing her grip on his neck. She wants to approach this with a different strategy. Right now, her goal is stronger than her pride.

“Hisoka—please. Just hear me out.” Her pleading voice is hushed.

He hums, signaling her to continue.

“You and I—in a fight to the death—I assure you I’d win.” She says, knowing that its what he wants to hear.

There’s a pause.

“But?” he asks.

“I need something to achieve that last bit of strength before that’s possible. If you help me, I’m guaranteed to get it.”

Athena doesn’t know if obtaining the diary from the auction will necessarily make her stronger—she’s just saying this to get Hisoka on board. And what’s more—Athena knows undoubtedly that he’s her best shot as a partner in this heist. It beats going alone by a long shot. She thinks of him as remarkably intelligent and strong—something she also saw herself as. In her mind, the two of them could practically take the diary and walk out unharmed. They’d be invincible.

“It’s just,” she thinks of any other word that’ll describe how she feels without giving the magician too much praise, “we’d make such a great team.”

Hisoka listens, and only because he is in such an amazing mood, he plays along.

“What is this ‘something’ you’re looking for?”

“It’s a book. A book that’d free me from my weaknesses.”

Hisoka says nothing.

“My weakness—my constant craving for passion. Just look at where we are for fucks sake!” Athena’s words become genuine as she realizes her anger for her curse. “I will always fall to my fucking knees because of it!”

“There’s something you haven’t revealed in this plea, and you know I don’t give without taking.”

Athena stops herself from spilling the truth. Asking Hisoka for help—let alone, talking to him—was like playing an intense game of chess. You _must_ think of your moves way before they happen, or you’d find yourself in an unpleasant situation.

But right now, Athena’s mind is clouded in desperation and anger, and she isn’t sure of her next move. She’s desperate, but she’s not stupid. She’s learned her lesson, and won’t give any information about herself to anyone when it can be kept secret—keep her safe.

“This is an opportunity to become stronger, is that not enough? Think about it, if you help me, you’ll be helping yourself, too. I know you get a boner for strength.”

Hisoka shifts hips, his mind already bored of the conversation. “Okay, fine~” he says, a corner of his lips curled upward ever so slightly. “You will find me tomorrow morning at the Pink Café.”

Athena nods, and lets out a small sigh. Hisoka says what he needs to. Right now, he’s only agreeing because his blood is rushing from his brain to south of his body. He _knows_ that he won’t be there tomorrow—and so does Athena.

She zones out of the situation and, because she knows he’s lying about meeting her, she thinks of different plans that’d make it impossible for him to ditch her and go back on his word.

“My shift is over.” Athena says after a moment of Hisoka traveling his hands from her hips to her lower back. She gracefully hops off his lap and clasps her hands behind her back, hiding her trembling fingers. Momentarily, he isn’t pleased that she’s going to leave when he so wants to keep her for his own needs.

“I’ll send someone else in if you’d like.”

“Please,” Hisoka groans, “this Euphoria has me in the best of moods.”

Athena bites her lip and walks towards the door. “See you in the morning.” She says, unenthusiastically. Hisoka replies with a hum.

 

She jogs through the hallway, and informs one of her co-workers where Hisoka is, and what he wants. She wasn’t sure if he was in the mood to fuck or to murder, so she chose the former.

As that task is completed, Athena runs out of the club, bumping into whoever is in her way, not even bothering to get her belongings from her locker. When she exits the building, the orange summer sunset beams harshly on her, and she runs faster to her house.

As she arrives at her front door, she catches her breath and tries to collect her thoughts, which are completely jumbled up. Is this plan even going to work? She thought of it so fast during her conversation with Hisoka, she hasn’t had time to see if it’s even a _good_ plan.

She walks inside the house and immediately locks eyes with Nautica. Her father, Terrance, sits on the couch next to her, a thick book in hand. Before any greetings can be exchanged, Athena forces a yawn as she says, “What a day! I think I’m going to turn in early.”

She practically speed walks straight to her room and shuts the door. Terrance closes his book and gazes confused at Nautica.

“It’s only eight o’clock.” He says.

 

Meanwhile, Athena’s nerves are going so crazy that she can barely hold the pen she uses to write a note. When she’s finished writing, she releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She places the note on her bed and quickly digs through her drawers.

In a small duffel bag, she shoves money and a change of clothes for the auction, among other necessary items. Her outfit is black, plain and simple. She places a white wig on her head, its ends barely reaching her shoulders. The wig’s bangs are a nuisance to Athena, who isn’t used to feeling of hair on her face. Her comfort doesn’t matter right now—she _must_ be disguised.

Her plan is simple: follow Hisoka until the auction and _make him_ keep his word on helping her obtain the diary. Of course, she’ll use Zetsu so she isn’t noticed by him. In case he sees her, she hopes that her disguise is enough for him not to recognize her.

Opening the large window in her room, she climbs out and lands on soft grass.

“Fuck.” She mutters under her breath, and runs back to the club before she can change her mind, or decide this is a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope nautica's new ability wasn't too hard to understand. i had a difficult time wording it.
> 
> thanks for reading! :3


	17. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Siren gets stuck in a web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have changed the name of this fanfic! (It used to be ‘Toxic’). I hope it didn’t confuse anyone.

Nautica sits on a soft blanket at the beach, admiring the golden sunrise. Despite the chilling weather, the mug of coffee she grips keeps her hands warm. It’s such an amazingly peaceful morning, but she can’t help but feel like something is _off._

It’s still several hours before training, but Nautica questions why Athena isn’t awake yet. She usually sleeps in as much as she can, but Athena went to sleep particularly early last night.

At least, that’s what Nautica _thinks._

When she’s done with her coffee, Nautica stands and gathers her things. Leisurely, she walks back home. In the kitchen, Terrance is munching on his freshly-made breakfast. After a moment, José walks through the front door, already in his workout clothes. All seems normal, but still… Nautica has a hunch.

She walks through the hallway and knocks on Athena’s door. After a few seconds, there’s no answer. Opening the door, she steps inside and her stomach drops.

There’s no sign of Athena, but there’s a note on her bed. Nautica picks it up and reads it.

“Shit.” she mutters.

The note reads:

_“Hisoka and I are teaming up, don’t bother looking for me. The diary is as good as ours. ♡”_

When José and Terrance read the note, they’re speechless. José is the first to break the silence.

“Hisoka? _Fuck._ That’s the best help _anyone_ could get.” He lets out a nervous laugh.

“Wait, how do you know Hisoka?” Nautica inquires.

He would have ignored her question if it weren’t for Terrance’s piercing stare, silently asking the same.

“He’s an—uh—old friend.” He replies, nervously turning his eyes back to the note as if it saves him from embarrassment.

“And you believe him to be a fitting partner for Athena against the mafia?” Terrance softly asks him.

José looks back to Terrance, happy that he doesn’t pry any further. “Yeah, I underestimated his potential when we were younger. Since then, I’ve ran into him a few times during missions. He’s literally a—” he pauses, finding an appropriate word— “a monster.”

“Wait, you’re not okay with this, are you?” Nautica angrily asks. “Dad, we’ve been training so hard for this auction, how can we just trust my position to Hisoka?”

“Can you give us a minute, Nautica?” Terrance asks.

Her jaw and fists are clenched so hard they hurt, but she obeys and leaves Athena’s room. After Nautica worries alone in the hall for a good while, Terrance and José finally walk out.

“Well?” Nautica asks and follows Terrance, who continues walking.

“Your sister is fine.” He simply replies.

Nautica stops walking, rage consuming her. “You trust this mission to some psychopath clown rather than me? That’s _my_ sister out there, and I love her too much not to be by her side! I don’t care how talented Hisoka is!”

Terrance finally stops and faces his furious daughter, sighing. “Your ability isn’t best for every situation. From what José’s told me about Hisoka, his abilities are extremely versatile and better fit this mission than yours do. It sounds to me like his and Athena’s abilities combined will have no problem doing what they need to do.”

“What are you saying? I have more than one ability! I train everyday with her!”

“You’re not strong enough.” Terrance turns and walks away. “You’d probably only slow her down. Don’t go near that auction.”

Nautica presses her lips together, hurt by his words. She doesn’t like this feeling—this feeling of worthlessness. Physically, it hurts too. Her eyes sting, and her throat feels tight. She presses the palms of her hands to her eyes and releases a shaky sigh, slowly walking to her own room.

* * *

The underground auction is in a little over a day. So far, Athena has been following Hisoka without him noticing. A few times she was almost caught, and a few times she almost lost him, however, her sleepless stalking will soon pay off.

As sunset comes to an end, Hisoka begins to walk with purpose.

For the first time since Athena has been following him, Hisoka walks away from the city. Athena worries, hoping he’s not going home. If that’s the case, when would she reveal herself?

The city lights fade, and the only light can be found is from the glowing moon. Hisoka reaches his destination at a dark abandoned building. As he enters, Athena keeps her distance, perched on top of the metal bars of a small fence.

She waits and waits, but Hisoka doesn’t exit the building. For a minute, she thinks maybe this is where he’s staying the night. Though, the chances seem unlikely, since the abandoned building is a bit destroyed and not at all to Hisoka’s tastes.

Abruptly, a loud shout escapes the building, causing nearby ravens to flee. It definitely isn’t Hisoka’s voice, since it’s a much deeper and more beast-like shout.

 _'Is he meeting someone? Meeting someone to fight? Has he been ambushed by someone?'_ Athena’s thoughts scramble.

She grips the metal bars tighter. If she goes in to help, or possibly save his life, he really can’t object to partnering up with her.

Though, the chances of Hisoka needing help are slim to none.

‘But—what if he’s been onto me this whole time, and this is his way of cornering me?’ Athena thinks.

Her heart pumps hard as she forces herself to decide before it’s too late.

Even though Athena’s plan initially was to reveal herself to Hisoka closer to the auction, she springs from the fence and sprints to the building to help him.

Faster and faster she runs, hoping she makes it in time.

In time for what? She isn’t even certain he’s in trouble. If he isn’t, her plan will be entirely ruined. Who cares—if he is in trouble, she must save her potential partner!

Her feet skid as she slows down through the doorway of the building, and her breathing is erratic. Though she’s tired from the constant stress of hiding from Hisoka for over 24 hours and running into the building, she uses her En and locates Hisoka—along with several other bodies.

After running through several halls, she finally reaches them. She stops and immediately enters a fighting stance, preparing for whatever outcome. For seconds, she stands still in a cold sweat, and the only sounds that echo throughout the giant room is Athena’s harsh breathing.

The room is filled with unique looking people, thirteen of them to be exact, including Hisoka. They’re scattered around the room, all facing Athena and staring at her in complete silence, wondering who the hell she is.

Athena’s eyes lock with Hisoka’s, who’s face displays pure amusement. She swallows, and straightens out her body, about to apologize when a pink-haired woman named Machi instantly appears behind her, and forces Athena’s hands behind her back so quickly that the muscles of her arms tear at the sudden speed. Quickly, Machi ties her wrists together with Nen threads.

Now the atmosphere has become hostile, but Athena isn’t surrendering so easy.

She throws her head back and bashes it against Machi’s nose, using the opening to roundhouse kick her in the face. Quickly, Athena distances herself and uses her fire to try and burn the restrains around her wrist, but they don’t budge.

“Fuck.” Athena mutters.

Machi, who isn’t too injured thanks to her excellent Nen defense, dusts herself off and scowls.

A giant beast of a man named Uvo, who is also the source of the shout heard earlier, now stands behind Athena. Sensing him, she turns quickly and dodges his attempt to grab her.

Looking up at Uvo, Athena is startled. Her eyes widen and she _knows_ she’s significantly disadvantaged. She’s paralyzed with fear only for a second, but Machi uses this opening to slam her fist on her head, causing her to fall unconscious.

Uvo picks Athena off the floor and holds her as if she were a weightless doll. Other troupe members finally begin to move closer.

“She’s hot.” Uvo observes.

“Yeah, she’s pretty good looking.” Phinks says.

“No, I mean temperature hot. She’s burning up.”

“She must be ill.” Shizuku chimes in.

“Ill enough to barge in here and try to fight us.” Machi says.

“She’s wearing a wig.” Shalnark notes, crossing his arms.

Uvo grabs the white hair and tosses it to the ground.

“Wait, I think I know her.” Pakunoda says and covers her mouth. “No, I definitely know her.”

“Is she a threat?” Franklin asks.

Pakunoda thinks for a moment, recalling the memory of Athena’s sweet tongue.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“She came for seconds, Paku.” Phinks teases.

“Shut up. I don’t even know her name.”

“Then you don’t know why she’s here, Pakunoda?” Chrollo, the leader, asks as he closes the book in his hand.

“No clue.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll wait until she wakes up to find out.” Chrollo says, walking away to finish his book despite the lack of light.

 

A few minutes later, Athena regains consciousness and immediately starts kicking and screaming, afraid that someone is going to cut her throat open.

Uvo quickly tightens his grip on her, crushing her arms closer to her body. When she realizes where she is, she calms down. She knows they took her wig off by the way she doesn’t feel the sticky hair in her face.

Athena glances around and observes the stares from the people surrounding her. When her eyes land on Pakunoda, her mouth relaxes, and she lets out a soft _“oh”._

Pakunoda blushes and looks down for a second. Chrollo approaches Athena and stops within arms distance—not that she could reach out to him anyway.

“Who are you, and why are you here? You have ten seconds to answer.” Chrollo says.

Athena bites her lip and tries to move her arms free, but Uvo greatly overpowers her strength.

“It doesn’t matter who I am, I’m only here for Hisoka.” She replies. Many troupe members bring their attention to Hisoka, who gives no answers.

Chrollo sighs, “Maybe you should ask the questions, Pakunoda.”

Pakunoda immediately understands that he wants her to use her ability to get answers. She approaches Athena, whose smile grows with each step she takes.

Because Uvo is holding Athena, her legs dangle in the air. Pakunoda reaches out and grabs her leg.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Pakunoda replicates Chrollo’s question.

“Well now I’m thinking I’m here because fate brought me to you.” Athena flirts, reveling in the contact she has with Uvo and Pakunoda.

“Her name is Athena Marz. She’s been trailing Hisoka for a little over a day and came in when she thought he was in danger.” Pakunoda says to the troupe.

Athena’s smile disappears. _‘I’m fucked’,_ she thinks.

“Why were you following him?” Phinks asks. Pakunoda repeats the question.

“There’s a diary in the underground auction she’s trying to steal. She wants Hisoka as her partner.”

“Look, I’ll just leave. I can do it on my own. I’d really rather not be killed before I do it.” Athena sighs.

“Release her, Uvo.” Chrollo commands. Athena lands on the floor and turns to Pakunoda.

“This is what I get for being so nice to you?” She purrs.

“We also have an interest in the auction, but we don’t plan on sharing the goods.” Chrollo says.

Athena grits her teeth and turns to Chrollo, closing the distance between them. Other troupe members tense, about to kill her when Chrollo lifts a hand to halt them. Athena hoped to be a bit more intimidating but her hands are still tied behind her back by Machi's Nen threads. It’s also less intimidating since she and Chrollo are the same height, so neither looks down on the other. Chrollo’s cool grey eyes meet perfectly with Athena’s dark blue ones.

“That diary is mine. I don’t care whether you’re bidding or stealing, but I’ll die before you take it.”

There's a gleam in Chrollo's eyes as he senses determination and strength, the same kind found in his newer members when he first met them. Except there’s also something else—something not human, and more animalistic. The naturally curious part of him wants to figure it out.

“Show me your Hatsu.” He asks.

“No.”

“If you don’t, I will tell them to kill you.” He says with a charm in his voice.

“What good does showing you my Hatsu do?”

“If I like it, I will consider allowing you to join us.”

“Join you in the auction?” Athena’s rage simmers, as the idea pleases her.

“Join the Spider.”

“Spider? Wh—” Athena looks around and it clicks— “Wait, _this_ is the Phantom Troupe?”

Chrollo doesn’t reply.

Athena’s heard of them countless times by her father, who’s treated and erased the traumatic memories of the hundreds of people who’ve been affected by this group. Athena’s only thought now is why they haven’t killed her yet.

Although she doesn’t want to join their troupe, joining them in the auction would be way more effective than partnering up with Hisoka alone.

She decides to give this notorious leader a small taste, then. Without stepping away from him, Athena shrouds her body in flames starting from her head, traveling to her toes. When it reaches the ground, she spreads the fire and forms it into a heart around Chrollo. He glances down slightly before returning his eyes to Athena’s.

“I can make it hotter, if you want. Maybe you’d like a little more destruction, I could be a bomb. I’m very versatile.” She winks, maintaining her eye contact with the leader. Deep inside, Athena hopes he’s impressed. Now that she’s learned who they are, she really wants them to be on her side.

“You can do this without burning yourself?” Chrollo asks.

Athena nods, “Unless I want to.”

Chrollo briefly wonders why she would ever want to intentionally burn herself, but quickly finds it would be quite useful when trying not to bleed out. Her Hatsu isn’t quite interesting enough to steal, but it’s a very destructive one that’ll fit well among the Spiders, Chrollo thinks to himself.

“I’ll help you through the whole auction, all I want is the diary.” Athena pleas as she dismisses her fire. “Plus, I fucking _hate_ the mafia. I want them to hurt.” Her voice begins to tremble with anger.

Chrollo is silent for a second. “You’ll come along with us on this entire mission, and if you do well enough, you’ll replace a member if you’re interested.”

A breath of relief escapes Athena’s lips.

“But—” Chrollo adds and brings his attention to the troupe members— “If she causes any problem, or disobeys any order, you may kill her.”

Athena’s mouth dries because she _knows_ he’s not bluffing.

“Knowing this, do you still wish to join us?” Chrollo asks.

“Yes.” She doesn’t hesitate. She glances to Hisoka and smirks as if she’s won another point on this nonexistent game going on between them.

They keep a close eye on her the rest of the time at the hideout. Though some members like Machi and Feitan are suspicious of her, she seems to be getting along with the troupe members and behaves as she should. Surprisingly, she has no problem sleeping in room with thirteen people who are willing to kill her without hesitation.

 

The only time Athena is allowed true privacy is when she requests to take a shower.

Their bathroom is a disgusting place. The walls are covered in mold and the floors are cracked beyond repair. Most of the sinks are broken, and the shower stalls don’t have doors.

Athena stands nude under a rusty shower head and waits several seconds for the ice-cold water to hit her hot skin. Halfway through her shower, she begins to sing. It’s something she has a habit of doing when showering somewhere other than home.

As she cleanses herself, her somber voice echoes chillingly throughout the bathroom. Athena feels as if she’s enchanted by her own voice.

“Stop singing.” Chrollo uses all of his willpower to command minutes into her song, pulling them both out of her own trance. As she obeys, the only sound that can be heard is the water harshly hitting her skin.

“You don’t like my voice?” She asks, turning of from the water and leaning against the wall as if they were teenagers in the locker room.

“On the contrary. It’s distracting me.”

“A distraction isn’t always bad.”

Chrollo stares into her eyes, recalling a book he once read on various magical beasts of the Dark Continent. It detailed a Siren’s luring song voice, and their magnificent strength. Normally, someone singing in the showers wouldn’t pique his interest in the slightest. Is this the 'animalistic' trait he sensed in her earlier?

But she isn’t scaly and lacks a tail. Chrollo becomes even more curious. The book wasn’t heavily detailed, so there must be more.

“Is that really all you came here for? Or did you want something?” She uses her fire to dry herself of almost instantaneously.

Chrollo considers her fire Hatsu and concludes that she can’t have such a strong luring voice as an ability as well. A luring voice would be more of an emitter technique, while fire is a transmuter ability. Athena can't have perfected both.

“Imagine a Siren as a Spider.” Chrollo says, mainly to himself.

Athena worries for a second. Since she doesn’t know exactly how Pakunoda’s ability works, she reluctantly begins to assume they all already know she’s a Siren.

“You’d never be bored.” Athena replies, confirming Chrollo's suspicions. Her mind wanders from her identity to her curse. The troupe’s leader _is_ in front of her while she’s naked. Though, her nudity doesn’t seem to entirely phase him.

“Have you thought about which member you’d replace?” He asks.

“Hisoka. Fuck him.” She says, laughing. That'd be a major “F U” point after he attempted to ditch her.

He knows Hisoka is powerful, but if Athena can prove herself, Chrollo wouldn’t mind replacing him with a Siren. Through Athena, he'd obtain knowledge not yet written in books. Plus, the battle between Hisoka and Athena to claim the spot as troupe member number four is already appetizing by itself.

The troupe leader turns away and exits the bathroom. His curiosity finally sated as her lust only hungers.

 

Meanwhile, Nautica is curled up on her bed and has barely finished sulking. She knows she isn’t weak, but she also thinks maybe she should just put faith in her sister. Before deciding whether to make a plan of staying home or observing the auction from afar, she grabs her phone and creates a message to Athena. She’s not even sure Athena even has her phone, since they haven’t been able to track it.

Nautica sends it, not expecting a reply: _“Miss you.”_

Athena replies minutes later: _“i bet”_

Nautica scoffs, typing her next message: _“Is your plan with Hisoka going to be on the down-low like we initially planned?”_

Athena doesn’t reply until hours later this time, caught up in sating her lustful curse with one of the troupe members. Her message says: _“definitely the opposite”_.

Nautica knits her eyebrows at the text, knowing Athena and her history of being reckless. She sends a series of texts demanding her to further explain, but Athena doesn’t reply. Nautica doesn’t even know if she should feel worry or certainty.

However, she’s been in a negative mood for too long already, so she decides to leave it for now.

* * *

For the underground auction, Athena belongs to Feitan’s group.

Hisoka’s texture surprise has changed the color of Athena’s hair and eyes to bubblegum pink (his color choice). This way, she doesn’t have to rely on an unstable wig. Surprisingly enough, the color change alone changes her appearance enough not to be recognized by someone looking for black hair and blue eyes.

She asked Hisoka to do this because if she’s assisting the Phantom Troupe, she doesn’t want anyone in the mafia to recognize her—linking tonight's actions to her family. It’d put them in danger, especially since Athena is already an enemy of the mafia. Though, if someone were to look very hard at her minimal disguise and pick apart her features, they would probably know it’s her.

Of course, at first, Hisoka didn’t see any reason to help her and basically told her to fuck off, but when she told Chrollo the mafia would immediately recognize her and possibly ruin their plan, Chrollo ordered Hisoka to comply with Athena.

Another point for her, but she totally wasn’t keeping score.

 

Right now, Feitan, Franklin, Shizuku, Athena and are scoping out different parts of the auction.

“Look there.” Shizuku says, pointing to a crowd of people surrounding a few people.

Taking a closer look, Athena’s mouth opens when she sees two familiar friends, Gon and Killua. Beside them is an announcer, commentating on the wrestling match between Gon and a stranger.

“I’d like to participate.” Shizuku says, pulling out money from her pocket.

“You should hurry.” Franklin replies.

Shizuku walks into the crowd, moving directly to the front. This encourages Athena to want to arm wrestle Gon, just so she can say hi. Any more than that might be dangerous, considering she’s with some spiders. It’s too risky letting them know who she has personal ties with, especially if she doesn’t plan on joining their troupe.

“I’ll be back.” Athena mumbles, not waiting for approval before walking into the crowd consisting mainly of burly men.

As Athena reaches the front of the crowd, Shizuku is already arm wrestling Gon. Being so close to Gon and Killua gives Athena a flutter of warmth in her chest. She literally can’t help but to smile until her cheeks hurt. They had so much potential when she last saw them, she can only imagine how strong they’ve gotten.

Instantly, she can tell they’ve learned Nen by the way their aura beautifully surrounds their body. With that in mind, Athena is even more eager to arm wrestle him.

After genuine struggle, Gon finally wins the match against Shizuku. The announcer quickly yells, “Oh, too bad!! You lose!”

Shizuku quietly thanks Gon for the match and stands to return to Franklin and Feitan.

“Next person please!” The announcer yells.

Athena begins walking up before anyone else can, and a man next to her grips her arm, accusing her of “cutting”. Without looking back, she overpowers the man and pushes his face. Her eyes lock with the announcer’s and there is a faint throb in her head. She hasn’t so much as glanced at the tall announcer until now but now that she has, she smiles.

“10,000 Jenny, please.” He speaks at a normal volume now, holding out his hand.

“How much to see you again?” Athena flirts, blushing at the familiarity and warmness of his eyes. Momentarily, her words stun him. They’re so achingly familiar, and her sultry voice remind him of someone he used to know. Someone he’s tried but failed to forget.

As the money is about to be received, their hands touch momentarily. Athena’s eyes widen as something inside of her head shifts in the most painful way. The sudden pain causes her hand to clench the money, wrinkling the bills.

The moment Athena first met Leorio to the last time she spoke to him, and everything in between, floods overwhelmingly through her mind.

“Are you okay, miss?” Leorio asks, noticing the immense pain she’s in. He holds Athena by her arms to steady her, in case she passes out.

At the back of her head, the pain turns into Terrance’s white snake, _Evanescent Solution,_ and slithers down her body. When it reaches her leg, Athena quickly grabs its head and gazes at it before squishing the skull into mush.

With the exception of well-trained Nen users, no one can see the Nen snake. Leorio furrows his brows, trying to figure out why this woman has randomly slapped her leg and clenched her fist.

Even with a mushed head, the Nen snake slips her grip and slithers into the crowd, finding its way to its owner.

“Miss?” Leorio asks again, debating whether he should call an ambulance.

Athena looks up in response, mouth parted because the man she could have loved is holding her. It reminds her of when they were on the boat to Zevil Island, and Leorio was so concerned with the wounds she received from Trick Tower.

She smiles at the sweet memory. She almost reaches up to hold his face, but she instantly remembers the horrible things she said to him the last time they were together. Despite it being many months later, it’s still fresh in her memory. Her chest aches again—now with regret and guilt.

Not wanting to draw the troupe member’s attention to Leorio, she pulls herself out of his reach.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers before briskly walking back to the spiders while rubbing her head, not looking back.

When she reaches them, they are in the middle of a conversation, waiting for her.

“You lost too, huh?” Franklin asks Athena.

“Pathetic.” Feitan murmurs.

“Actually, I just changed my mind,” she presses her lips together, holding up the crumpled bill, “I didn’t like the diamond.”

“I’d like to challenge him again.” Shizuku says.

“You can’t. No time, we have our job.” Feitan replies.

“Yes. Besides, buying and bidding would be wrong. We’re thieves.” Franklin adds.

“If we want something, we take it.” Feitan finishes.

As they walk away, Athena can’t help but to think about what just happened. A reoccurring question that she asks herself is, “does he hate me?” It pains her to think about.

But now that she can finally reflect on what happened, she begins to hate herself. She realizes she hurt probably hurt him so deeply, so harshly. The worst part is that it was intentional—all so _she_ wouldn’t fall in love.

 _‘Fuck! How selfish could I be?’_ she screams at herself in her mind. _‘There were so many other options! I didn’t have to be such a bitch!’_

As the group nears their destination, Athena understands she must stay focused now more than ever. Upon reaching the troupe’s base, they approach the other members waiting next to a hot air balloon. Without a word, they get on as Shalnark prepares it for flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels weird... sorry if some characters are ooc.. I also think it’s missing something. Anyway, my brain is fried. Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> If there was something you liked please leave a comment, or let me know how I'm doing. Thank you for making it this far :)
> 
> P.s. I hope you have a beautiful day. ♡


End file.
